Diamond Daughter's
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: First, the perfect queen of Homeworld fell. Then the stoic conqueror collapsed. Then the emotional lady crumbled. Homeworld would be in a wreck, wouldn't one think? But no. It stood strong and thrived. Perhaps your asking yourself about how this is possible, well read on to find out. (cover art is drawn by me so I own that sucker! just to give you a visual.)
1. Chapter 1

**Well you all voted and thus far the name that has the most votes is...**

***long dramatic pause***

***drumroll***

**…**

**…**

**…**

**And the winner is...**

**"****_Diamond Daughter's_****"**

**But thank you for sharing your thoughts on the name.**

**Now this is a highly alternate universe from "_When the past repeats itself_" But Alex will mostly be the same as in her story.**

**Also, on a personal note, We got a bum lamb (Or orphaned, sick, too small) A very big ram(a boy) lamb (baby sheep), about 15 pounds, Called "Buckwheat" he's absolutely adorable! ^3^**

**I'll keep you up-to-date on my sheep ;) **

**Now enough about me, **

**On with the story!**

**(sorry about the rhyming, I'm learning about poetry in my Homework)**

* * *

First, the perfect queen of Homeworld fell.

Then the stoic conqueror collapsed.

Then the emotional lady crumbled.

Homeworld would be in a wreck, wouldn't one think?

But no. It stood strong and thrived.

Perhaps your asking yourself about how this is possible, if all the Diamonds were not there, but they were still there, just in another form.

* * *

Held deep within the Diamond's palace was a room, inside said room were three lavish canopy beds, of three different hues; white, yellow, and blue. A large, medium, and small.

Now, questions must still be looming in your mind, correct? I shall answer them for you.

"Oh, can't I, Alexandria?" The young girl with azure eyes pleaded, looking to the eldest of them all.

The platinum haired girl shook her head, pulling the covers up over the smallest girl. "No, you've to be to bed, it's well past your own, and Mia's."

"I'm too old for this bedtime, Alexandria! I can stay up as long as you!" Mia shouted, jumping on her bed, ember eyes sparkling wildly.

"No, you cannot. Now, as the eldest of us, and Grand clarity-"

She paused, hearing both youngers giggling. Mia was mimicking the Clarity, causing the youngest to giggle from her bed.

"Bed! Now!" Alexandria hissed, pointing to the golden canopy bed, her silver eyes glowing dangerously.

Mia stopped her ministrations and jumped down, pulling the elevated covers over her head. "G'night!" She called, then added softly. "You unfair prima-donna…."

"I heard that, Mia! Now, good night Sophie, sleep tight, sweet dreams." Alex said, kissing the forehead of the youngest, and swirling across the room in a grand flourish, and sitting at her bed, taking a report from her nightstand.

She snapped her fingers and instantly, the lights dimmed deeply, the only illumination the light from the stark princess's gem of snowy white seated at the center of her forehead.

She didn't have the luxury of sleeping in like Sophie could, or going to bed early like Mia.

She had to take care or her colonies, and what Sophie was still too young to handle.

It was a pleasure, but still gazing longingly over the two youngest, she missed Blue and Yellow, the two who had raised her.

She sighed wistfully, such good memories.

But, she had to admit, that staring over them, watching them grow over so many years -eight for Mia and four for Sophie- it was truly something she wouldn't give up.

Setting the finished report aside, she dimmed her gem and laid on her bed, watching over the younger two as sleep slowly over came her.

* * *

**short yes, I know.**

**But it's just an intro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**so with the first chapter it was a bit of a jump ahead, but now, going back you all shall see how this began, how the Diamonds disappeared and how these three hybrids lives began.**

**Also thank you for following/favoriting!**

**JustinTheSpider**

** QueenWhiteDiamond**

**Anyways, here you go!**

**Also sorry for the delay, I've got six bum lambs in the house! (basically orphans or weak lambs that needed help) It's been that way for a month, well ok _almost _a month. **

**Four boys and two girls, I think I died from the cuteness every single damn day! **

**But, ahem, anyhoo.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Your presence is required_

* * *

"Blue and Yellow, White Diamond requests your presences'." White pearl said over the dually opened Diamond line.

"Put her on." Yellow said, not looking away from her screen which was filled with reports that kept filing in as she read them.

But the Pearl did not do so.

For she could not.

* * *

This continued for a total day, and then to both Diamonds surprise White Pearl came and got them personally.

Yellow and Blue were each separately sent to White's chambers via bubble, to their great shock.

And even more so, The room was empty. Only the paper toned servant remained, sitting on the edge of her Diamond's expanse bed. Both queens looked around confused as a strange sound broke the silence. Answered by the pearl:

"Your presences' is demanded by My Diamond Alexandria."

Both sets of sharp eyes scanned the room and soon found the source of the sound; a strange vertical cubby with strange things dangling from a half bubble from the top, and laces and ribbon were strewn elegantly around the sides.

Yellow picked the object up in her palm and examined it carefully, the sound growing ever louder and more desperate as she rotated the strange item.

Blue gently took up the hem of the small cloth, soft fleecy silk, and pulled it back to reveal a being smaller than an Aquamarine.

Hair of icy platinum, pale milky skin, thick lashes, and most shocking of all; A white gemstone _-a Diamond-_ White's Diamond was seated firmly in the child forehead.

Their cupped hands nearly dropped the -what they assumed- bed to the ground many feet below.

The pearl leapt up to their level and handed them a crystal recorder, glowing with a message waiting to be released. Axure eyes met gold and with great hesitancy, they sat upon White's cushion, the small bed resting in Blue's lap while Yellow played the message.

"Ah, Sunshine! Moonbeam!" White chirped over the recorded video, her smile as wide and as blinding as ever, no faults seen on her face -which was all you could see- save for the darker circles under her wide silver eyes.

"If your seeing this then, I most likely am not there, as you have most likely found out!" Her tone was highly perky, almost off puttingly so. "But, my Daughter is. Now, I have planned this out meticulously and you had _better_ take care of my Starlight. Believe me, if you don't _I'll know. _But that doesn't matter because I _know _you _will, right Sunshine, Moonbeam?_"

White stepped back to reveal her perfectly shaped body bulged out slightly at her chest and abdomen and continued talking to the two younger queens as if they were there with her currently. "Her facet and cut is the same as my own but if by some ingenuity I manage to come back our facet and cut shall be differentiated by her name; Alexandria Victoria White Diamond. Oh, I honestly wish I could be there myself to watch her grow and change. Also, if you're wondering as to why she's off color," Her eyes darkened and bore into them. "_She's not._ She is just the same as myself _except _she is half human. And before you even go there; _No_, I did not waste my time with those primitives that reside in the zoo. It was a wild human of intelligent and promising heritage."

"Now, I've planned everything out from her current infancy to her adulthood where she will be able to fully take over my duties solely. And I do mean it: _Take care of her._" With that the film ended with a click and returned to the crystal.

The two Diamonds of opposite tone looked to each other and then to the bed seated in Blue's lap, and the child within.

The emotional gem reached in with large hand and picked up the squirming, fussing child, gently running her finger down the infant's back.

"She so small..." the azure gem murmured, holding her cupped palms up to her face. Her counterpart observed the child with hard amber eyes.

"Yes... I honestly don't know what White had going through that head of hers when she did this." The gold queen sighed rubbing her forehead.

* * *

"_Blue!_" Yellow hissed, quickly stepping into the dark gem's court, her hands cupped close to her chest, her facial expression highly annoyed.

Blue looked up from the report she had been filing and razed a brow at the sunny queen with a sour disposition. "What is it?"

"She's... She's doing that organic thing again. _Do something!_" Yellow said, extending her palm to reveal a sleeping one-year-old Alexandria nestled in her palm. The child had been watching Yellow work as to learn as much as possible in her young time so she would be ready to take up her mother's king-no excuse me- queendom.

The gem with a tear shaped stone put a hand over her mouth and chuckled softly to herself. "She'll wake up soon, just hold her until then. I know you can work with one hand." Blue stood and placed a hand on Yellow's tense shoulders. "Just don't get mad and poof her, we don't know if she could handle that and I'd rather not find out."

The gold queen closed her eyes and breathed out through her nostrils, gritting her teeth. "Fine..."

* * *

Alexandria laughed and giggled, playing around Blue's throne room with her and Blue's pearl.

"Oh, no! Help me! Save me, my Prince!" The girl cried, playfully swooning over the armrest of the navy dressed gem's throne.

"Your pleas mean nothing. No one can save you now, Princess Alexandria. mwah-ha-ha-ha." Blue pearl said gently, holding up the odd shaped staff the princess had requested a bismuth craft for her little dramatic little games.

Alex sat up and pouted towards the pearl. "No, you have to give it feeling. Like this; 'Your pleas mean nothing! No one can save you now, Princess Alexandria! MWAH-HA-HA!' Like that."

Blue jolted alert when the little girl let loose her cackle, causing the paper princess to lose her balance and fall from the high perch she dangled from. "Alex!" The queen gasped and quickly moved her hand to catch the falling girl before she hit the hard stone floor.

"Oh, my hero!" Alexandria swooned, in the azure palm, thinking the whole thing as part of her wild game of princesses and princes and evil wizards.

There was nothing Blue could do to change the three-year-old's mind on the topic other than breath a sigh of great relief.

* * *

**So, new chapter!**

**Yay!**

**Yes I did rush her childhood just a tiny bit, but this isn't just about Alexandria.**

**Nope, if that's what you wanted then please check out "When the past repeats itself" That is a main focus on Alexandria, no-one else really.**

**welp, see you tomorrow or whenever I write again because I am biz-zay!**

**oh, and please review, it helps me update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**JustinTheSpider**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**Yomon7**

**umi ryuzzaki1**

**I thank you all for your support!**

**Now, these first few chapters will be a little quick, because it's not meant to focus of them entirely. **

**Also Just a warning;**

**MUCH later in the story there will _serious _Bellow shipping! ^U^**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Setting sun_

* * *

Alex sat smiling widely as her Pearl did her up, weaving beads and lace into the soft terraces. She was dressed in a lacy silver skirt dotted with white stars and diamonds and glitter, and a white velvet long sleeved top, and shoes like the ones wore by the pearls with lace of silver that crisscrossed up her legs to her knees tied in perfect bows.

That very night she would be giving Blue and -hopefully- Yellow a concert of songs she had been practicing, some of gem origin, other of earthly. The zoo had quiet the extensive library dedicated to the musical culture and rows upon rows of each genre dating back to the first music ever created by the primitive species.

When her servant finished she seated herself at the grand piano, Blue sitting off in the back-round, hidden in the darkness. The sunny queen was no where in sight as of yet, but still Alex hoped she would show up and return from the lengthy trip she was taking.

"Is she here?" The child asked, looking to the only other Empress with a hopeful expression.

"No, not yet. I'll call her on the Diamond line." The cloaked woman said, her pearl calling the other superior.

The girl nodded and let her elbows rest on the keys and her hands hold up her face with a dull façade, a set of discordant notes coming from the instrument.

"This is the Yellow Diamond control room how may I- Greetings Blue Diamond, Alexandria Diamond." Yellow pearl said, passing her Diamond the line, but in the swap Yellow kept herself far from view until the line was in her hand.

"Hello Blue and Alex. What might you both be up to?" The traveling queen asked, a small fraction of a smile tugging the corners of her mouth up.

"How close are you?" Alex asked sharply, sitting straight up and looking to Yellow with hopefulness and annoyance.

"Still a half days travel. But, please continue. I look forward to seeing you sing it is a treat to behold." The gold empress said, sitting lazily in her throne.

The child nodded and let her fingers hover over the keys. "Well, I did have the second best possible teacher, Sunshine."

The first note then the second, a third and fourth, fifth and sixth, And then words.  
"Twinkle,  
twinkle little Diamond,  
No need to wonder what you are,  
Up above your gems so high,  
Your a Diamond in the sky,  
twinkle,  
twinkle little Diamond,  
no need to wonder what you are."

Both Queens applauded the performance and urged her to continue.

She cleared her throat and began another song, her voice soft and gentle, beautiful notes slipping past her black lips.

"Edelweiss...  
Edelweiss...  
Every morning you greet me  
Small and white, clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow  
May you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever...

Edelweiss...  
Edelweiss...  
Bless my homeland forever...  
Small and white, clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow  
May you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever...

Edelweiss...  
Edelweiss...  
Bless my homeland forever..."

Yellow smirked contently, her hands covering her mouth. Alexandria had learned quickly and was quiet talented in her musical and vocal endeavors, granted she would have to teach herself her mother's operettic singing as that was never the armored queen's specialty, she could never hit those long high notes.

"Thank you for listening to my musical show, Sunshine and Moonbeam. But, I'm not done yet." Alex stood from the bench and her pearl assumed her spot and began to play a melody, the girl took position and began to dance ballet gracefully. "I am also going to dance for you!"

Her smile was wide as she twirled over the stage, spinning, leaping, and twirling around the room elegantly.

When she finished she bowed deeply, grinning towards her audience.

"Brava! Brava!" Blue cheered, clapping her hands and Yellow too, applauding the performance.

* * *

Alexandria didn't get to see much of Yellow for months, but that didn't bother the child much.

She had games to play and lessons to learn. There was never a shortage of things to do for the girl.

"Ba-looooo!" Alex pouted, waltzing in to the Queen's chambers dramatically. "I wanna go to the zoo!" The girl drug out every single vowel as she acted ass if they didn't leave that moment she would surely perish.

"We'd have to ask Yellow, Alexandria." She responded, standing from her throne and walking over to the girl who skipped ahead of her all the way to the warp pad and into Yellow's castle, content in getting her way.

"Blue Diamond! My Diamond needs to speak solely with you urgently!" Yellow pearl said, saluting the leaders quickly before disappearing down one of the many corridors, barely giving Blue a chance to make up her mind.

"Alex... I need you to stay here... I'll be back..." The gem murmured before following the servant.

* * *

She gently pushed open the doors to Yellow's personal chambers, and was greeted by the sound of soft pants and groans.

"Yellow..." She whispered, quickly crossing the room to where the gold throne sat, bare dandelion hands gripping the armrests tightly. "Oh, Yellow... are you alright?"

"I... ngh... In a way yes... and hah... no...!" The gold gem grunted.

Yellow had a soft sundress of sunshiny hue, her helmet was laying on the vanity including her gloves, her boots braced against the wall.

"I... I've done what White did... and I... ngh... my time is up... I want -AH!- you to take care of my daughter as we've done for-for Aaaaa…. Alex...!" The seated gem gasped, her hand tightly clutching Blue's offered one, short nails denting the light based flesh.

The standing gem grimaced as she waited with Yellow, doing her best to keep her calm.

She stroked Yellow's boney cheek gently, brushing some of the bright golden hair out of her face. "Oh, Yellow... I'll miss you..."

"S...same here... Blue...! Aaaangh!" The gilded queen knew her time was drawing to a close and she knew the deep gem knew as well.

"I-hah- am surprised... ungh… that you managed to make it this long w...with me! Aaah! With...without crying...!" The joke did its purpose and caused a dry chuckle to leave Blue's pouty lips.

"It has been a challenge." They locked eyes; Yellow's golden ones wide and full of fear, pride, and joy, Blue's azure ones looking to the other queen's eyes with longing, sadness, and love.

The hooded gem leaned down and passionately latched her lips onto the golden pair. They both wanted the kiss to last longer than what it did, but a scream of pure pain tore itself from Yellow's vocals, and her grip tightened to the point of causing the armrest to crack and crumble.

"I... want her to be... ca-AAAANH! Called M-mia Diana...AAAAAAH!" Those were the last words to ever pass Yellow Diamond, warlord of Homeworld, Gem of stunning radiance's pyrite lips in this lifetime.

Blue shielded her eyes as her gem burst with light, and when it died down a wailing child replaced the same spot the empress rested.

The only remaining Diamond picked up the screaming hybrid girl, wrapping her in the clothes provided by the lemonade colored pearl.

Tears slowly rolled down cyan cheeks as the gem held the babe up by her armpits and looked into her wild amber eyes with her melancholy azure, a light laugh passing her frowning lips as the girl balled up her fists and kicked wildly at the large gem who held her at half an arms-length away. "You really are Yellow's child Mia. I haven't a clue if she would be proud of you right now or if she would scold you for trying to harm a fellow Diamond."

The baby growled and gave a toothless snarl, trying her hardest to kick, bite, and claw the large gem into releasing her, unbeknownst to the child that she would depend on her for the first four years of her life.

Taking up a blanket, The queen wrapped the princess in the sunflower patterned fuzzy cloth and gave her the small fawn brown goat plushie from the cradle Yellow had prepared for her child.

She walked out of the room and down the halls the child becoming quiet.

Upon sight, Alexandria jumped up and ran towards Blue, togging on her dress and begging for an answer. "What'd she say?! Can I go?! You were in there with her forever Blue, oh, please say I can go!"

The queen kneeled down and showed the young princess the bundle she carried, Alexandria staring at it in fear and shock and confusion.

"Where's Yellow?" Alex demanded, her smile dropping to an instant frown.

"I-well, this _is_ Yellow, Alexandria, she's like you now, This is-" Blue scrambled for an answer but the girl cut her off, pointing to the now sleeping bundle.

"_That is not_ Yellow. My mother made you_ both_ swear on your gemstones that you would always be there for me and becoming like me is the exact opposite of that!" The paper princess snapped, stomping her sandaled foot and cracking the floor.

"We can still go to the zoo Alex, just not today, perhaps when Mia is older, I prom-"

"I don't want to hear it Blue!" The girl yelled, her eyes sparkling with rage.

* * *

**Well, this is long over due, am I right? Or is Mia premature? xD**

**So, yeah anyways, ranch stuff has kept me from writing and if I'm being honest so has Minecraft, sorry for the delay fair readers.**

**And P.s. if you could review it would mean the world to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG THANKS**

**JustinTheSpider**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**Yomon7**

**umi ryuzzaki1**

**Also, if your still waiting for that Bellow, just hold out a little longer, it'll happen.**

**soon...**

**Also 570+ views?! Nice! Could be better but, hey, at least SOMEONE read this am I right?**

**Still no reviews... huh... well.. no biggie... sort of...**

* * *

_Chapter 3: New moon_

* * *

Blue boarded her ship, promising both Alexandria and Mia that she would return soon, but until then they would be left to their own devices.

While being left in charge pleased the pristine princess, she knew what Blue was going to do, it was what Yellow had done almost four years ago.

Mia was blissfully oblivious to the real reason of the last Queen of Homeworld's departure, she still practically begged the purebred gem to stay, as she always held insecurities whenever she wasn't around.

* * *

"Pearl, stay with my palanquin. When I return, we shall return back to Homeworld." The gem instructed her most loyal of servants, who nodded, standing in the background as she had done for so many years.

She shrunk down to a more manageable, human size and walked over to where Pink's palanquin stood, or more correctly; crumbled.

The chiffon curtains still lightly wafted in the evening breeze. The flowers that had over grown the structure fluttered gently, letting their perfume and petals float on the soft breath.

Blue sat at the steps of the once great machine and looked up to the heavens towards Homeworld, which was just a tiny glittering dot amongst billions. Their light glittered in her misty eye as tears slowly ebbed down her cheeks in a moist sparkling path, with the softest of voices' she asked the burning balls of gas above:

"I don't know what to do anymore... White and Yellow have gone and done this, but what did they do...? Humans have changed so much since we built Pink her zoo... Where would I even begin...? If you could just please... give me some sort of sign...!?"

"WHAO! OH SHOOT!" a clearly male voice yelled as he tumbled through the bushes, landing on his face. "The Camera is ok! And I'm -ow- ok too...!"

"That was fast..." She murmured, gently brushing her tears away and straightening up.

"You are... man, I mean... the camera loves you! Your so... I don't even... Oh, jeez where are my manners! Hey! I'm Johnathan, and just so you know I was taking picture of you... umm from the bushes... But it wasn't meant to be creepy or anything!" The man exclaimed, tripping himself in his own words and feet.

"Umm, thank you, John-ay-than...?" The gem cocked her head slightly in confusion. _Such an interesting human._

He chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, walking over and plopping on the ground before her. "I could, um show you some of them if you want...? I mean, they're breath-taking."

Blue nodded softly, inching over to see the camera screen.

He smiled, his cheeks dusting red in the russet light of twilight as he showed her the pictures he had taken.

The scarlet sky contrasted against Blue's cyan skin, the navy heavens and silver crescent moon reflecting in her soulful eyes, the distant sea and the sinking sun casting a glow around her shadow, the faded sun worn chiffon curtains swirling around her, and the petals that fluttered across her path, dotting the sky and ground in beautiful rosy Pokka-dots, the leaves of the bush he was hiding in creating a dark natural frame around the empress as ivory tears slid down her cheeks, adding emotion to the grand picture.

Blue had never seen herself captured in suck a way.

Pearl's sketches were lovely and depicted her in such great detail, but they were always _blue_.

But all the colors, it brought tears to her azure eyes as she viewed the captions taken by this stranger.

"It... they're... beautiful..." The diamond could not formulate th proper words to describe how she felt, what she felt. Like fireworks exploding inside her gem, or hot molten lava engorging her from the inside out, so many things that caused a tingle to travel up her spine.

"I didn't mean to make you cry... umm miss...? I didn't catch your name... Oh I'm such a dolt!" Johnathan muttered, slamming the heel of his palm to his forehead.

"I... I never stated it..." She sniffled, brushing the small rivers from her eyes. "It's Blue Diamond..."

"I... that... is beautiful..." He stumbled, staring into her diamond iris's, becoming lost and entrapped in the pools of cyan. She too gazed deeply into his pools amber.

* * *

Johnathan had drove Blue back to his apartment, amazing her with the different foods, and structures she had never bothered to pay attention to in the past.

For the time of a month, she was his muse. Posing for photographs, paintings, even an attempted sculpture.

So as the sound of Korea's nightlife kicked up, she stood in his living room/studio posing for him as he snapped shot after shot.

His nerves soothed into comfort, he was able to speak freely in front of this goddess.

"That is absolutely perfect Blue! Oh, who am I kidding your perfect, every aspect of you is perfect! Your hair, your eyes, your smile, your voice, your laugh, your face, your body, your lips!"

Blue giggled, sauntering over to the man and jutting out a hip, with arms folded. "My _lips?_"

Johnathan stammered, not realizing all he had said. He swallowed his nerves and copped her cheek, stroking her plump lips with a gentle thumb. "Yes." He breathed.

Her breath hitched, catching in her throat as they leaned closer to each other, baited breathes ghosting on the other's face.

Slowly the gap was closed, their faces meeting in gentle greeting.

White's kiss had been passionate and controlled, catching the kissed off guard.

Yellow's was forceful and rough, a battle of control and dominance, leaving both parties tongues swollen and bruised in the end.

But Blue's kiss was gentle and filled with love, like an intricate dance preformed by her pearl, giving both parties the feeling of elation.

But soon Johnathan's lips left her own and peppered soft kisses down her jawline, neck, collar bone and along the outside of her gem. Silent gasps and sounds leaving Blue's mouth as the pair slowly backed against the wall for support, her head tilted up as those pleased little sounds left her lips.

He pulled away, leaving her gasping for breath. His eyes locked with hers, asking silently for permission.

"Don't stop." The words left her lips in a heated breath, the _request_ wafting in the small space of air between them as her eyes pleaded quietly with his own.

And he didn't.

* * *

Dawn teased Blue's tired and heavily closed eyes, gently prying them open.

With a heavy sigh, she gently regarded her sleeping partner's face. Dark brown hair tousled, cheeks dusted with a honey glow and dawn's glistening golden light, neck marked by small bruises caused by her mouth, a well toned chest and arms that held a few scratches caused by her fingernails.

She wanted to caress his cheek but she couldn't wake him up. The task was done, so she had to leave, albeit reluctantly.

The gem sat up and carefully inched towards the edge of the bed, trying not to disturb the slumbering male.

An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back down with a startled squeak.

"I don't do one-night-stands Blue." John mumbled into the covers, as he pulled her closely to his chest, inhaling the dewy scent of her thick hair.

"I can't stay..."

"Didn't stop you before..."

"Johnathan... I... I can't stay... someone is waiting for me... back home..."

He sat up and stared at her toned back, gently massaging it. "Oh... You'll come back though...?"

"I can't..." She groaned, his thumbs sinking into a tender bit of flesh.

"...Alright... if you must... but just know you'll always hold a place in my heart that no other women can have..." He sighed, burying his head in her mane and kissing the back of her neck.

* * *

**This will have two parts!**

**Just you wait!**

**Review maybe?**

**Help support an author here?**

**Eh, oh well.**


	5. Chapter 5

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

****Thank you for loyally following this author on her endeavors!****

****Hmmm where did we leave off...****

****Hmmm...****

****AH! YES!****

****My attempt at a romantic scene!****

****Also, for any of you who followed this because of the reasonings listed _Bellow_****

****IT'LL HAPPEN!****

****Between the hybrids!****

****AFTER A DRAMATIC _CLIMAX!_****

****...****

****For those of you who didn't catch those two puns... I won't even explain. .-."****

****Reviews?!****

****Awww...****

****none...****

* * *

_Chapter 4: New moon part two_

* * *

"Where's Blue?" Mia asked, rocking on her heels, lightly tugging on Alexandria's skirt to gain the eldest's attention.

Alex huffed and rolled her eyes, sliding her report to the side. "I don't know Sunshine..."

"When will she be back?"

"I don't know."

"I want Blue."

"She's not here. We've been over this."

"I want Blue. Now."

"She's not here and I don't know when she'll be back."

"I want Blue. Now!"

"She isn't here Mia. Stop asking."

"I WANT BLUE RIGHT NOW, ALEXANDRIA!" Mia yelled, her wild destabilization powers flaring and poofing the nearby topaz guards.

"SHE ISN'T HERE MIA! NOW FOR THE LOVE OF MY MOTHER, STOP ASKING!" Alexandria screeched, standing from her throne in a rage.

"I WANT BLUE!"

"SHE'S ON EARTH! HAPPY?!"

"WHY?!"

Alex groaned in annoyance, without Blue, these petty fight between the two were common. "She goes there to mourn Pink Diamond. You know that...!"

"Will she come back?"

"Probably."

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh... your so naïve! She's most likely there being a coward like your mother!" Alexandria snapped, shooing the girl away with her hand.

"My mom was _NOT_ a coward! And Blue isn't either you big meanie!" Mia growled, grabbing Alex's arm, her powers slightly singeing the skin.

"She is so! They couldn't handle the responsibility of taking care of me so they ran like frightened pearls!"

"Well that just means that your mom was the bigger coward! 'Cause she ran first! So... HMPH!"

"Oh, I could just poof you, you stupid Clod!"

"You won't be doing that. Both of you, separate corners, now!" Blue stated, with persuasion, she had decided to stay on earth, rather than a month, but three, and she was lucky she had returned when she did because Alexandria was seriously considering poofing the much young Mia out of resentment.

"Blue. You got fat, like a spoiled agate." Mia snickered, getting a death glare from Alexandria, who she silently stuck her tongue out at.

Said gem would have chuckled had she not been disciplining them.

"Both of you, to my throne room, there's something I need to tell you."

Mia ran ahead of the group, knowing the way by heart. Alex sulked behind, her face dark and arms crossed. She had an idea of what they would be told, and she didn't like it.

* * *

With Blue seated in her throne, both hybrids sat on her lap, each getting their own side.

With a moment of silence stretching long, then softly, the purebred gem spoke. "Give my each your hands."

They each gave her a hand and she placed their hands against their hearts. "Do, you feel that? Your heartbeats?" They nodded, closing their eyes and feeling the soothing thump from under their cloth, flesh and ribs.

The gem then guided their heads to her slightly larger abdomen with the simple order: "Listen."

And they did.

At first nothing, then there was a soft thu-thump, ever so gentle, and barely audible.

Alex pulled her head away and glared up at Blue. "You're kidding me! You swore and... I refuse to believe this!" With that said, the girl leapt from her lap and ran out of the room.

"Alex- wait." The azure gem tried to call out and stop her but it fell on deaf ears, as the sound of sandal clad feet reseeded into nothingness.

"Blue...? Why are you making noises like my heart but in your tummy?" Mia asked softly, not fully understanding, nor opening her eyes and moving her hands.

"Well, there is a small human growing inside me. Like you and... Alex... But you do understand what that will mean in a little bit...?" Blue asked softly, weaving her fingers into the soft hair of golden blonde.

"You're gonna give yourself up for the baby, and... you'll be gone but still here..." The little girl of three and a half murmured. "I promise to take care of her! And teach her all the neat things you've taught me, Blue! I promise it on my mother's very gemstone!"

Tears slowly trailed down the gem's cheeks at the toddlers words. She picked up Mia and held her closely in a tight hug, which the little girl returned happily, weaving her fingers into the long tendrils of the empress's hair.

* * *

Could Alexandria help but not be mad? Blue was leaving them, and time was ever so slowly ebbing away as they sat outside her room, hidden behind dark blue walls of azure.

In truth she was infuriated, but she hid it behind that smile, it masked it all. The burning anger that raged like a flaming inferno inside her soul. She kept her burning thoughts elsewhere as she focused on one of her colonies over the tired hours of endless waiting.

Mia waited impatiently. She wanted to see Blue, to see who she would become, to fulfill her promise of care. But she had no patience like her mother before her, when she wanted something it needed to be instantaneous.

"Ugh... What's taking so long Alex...?!" She groaned, sitting upside down and kicking her feet against the wall.

Silver eyes didn't budge, nor did black lips as she hissed through them. "Sit up right, you're a diamond."

"Alex...!" The blonde sat up and shook the eldest' shoulder, gaining her attention.

"It'll be a while. When Your clod of a mother requested Blue to be there with her they were gone for a few hours." The platinum blonde sighed, eyes never straying from their task.

"My mom wasn't a clod..." The golden princess grumbled, folding her arms as she slouched in the soft sofa.

"Was so."

* * *

Four more hours they sat waiting, before Blue Pearl came out and announced the birth of the new Diamond and the departure of Blue Diamond.

Mia shot up like a bolt of lightening hitting the ground, running into the room and leaping onto the large lavish bed, with it's soft silks of many oceanic hues. Amber eyes scanned for but a moment and soon fell on the sleeping form of Blue's child, dressed in a ruffly, light, navy infant dress.

She fell to her knees and brushed away some of the soft white hair that dared to hang in front of her face, blocking the beautiful visage.

Alex followed behind, gently picking up the child and cradling her. Mia leaned closely, trying to get some reaction from the child, but she didn't get any, which temped frustration inside her.

"Why won't she look at us?!" She snapped, balling her small hands in fists.

"Because, _Sophie Elizabeth, _Is sleeping." The elder responded, gently humming to keep the child calm despite the middle's budding anger.

"That name sounds lame! She should be called-"

"It's what Blue wanted. There will be no changing it."

A pause stretched between them, Mia was so unsure of this little thing, she couldn't ask Blue for her counsel, and Alex still harbored deep seated hatred for her. Yellow had been the same way, unsure of Alex and all her humanly needs, but she had grown fond of her with time.

"What'll we do if... if she cries like Blue...?" Speaking her name seemed so morbid now, she was gone, her one true friend -aside from her pearl which didn't count- was gone replaced by this thing like her. Suddenly, excitement wasn't what the daughter of the warlord felt towards Sophie, it was hesitancy, bashfulness, and just the small faint glimmer that she would be like Blue, her childhood crush no matter how she repressed it.

Alexandria giggled softly, sitting cross-legged on the bed of the last pure diamond. "You used to do that _all the time_ when you were little like this. Bl- She said you did it because you needed something, or attention. You also used to pull my hair."

The memories were distant, but without Blue, the pristine queen's daughter felt a new sense of responsibility for them. It was up to her to ensure they didn't let Homeworld crumble, and were prepared for all the things the galaxy would throw at them, all of them.

"Can we really do that Alex...? Take care of her without... her...?" Mia's voice barely ever became so terrified and gentle, but Alex could sympathize in this instant.

"Yes." She stated confidentially. "Mia. We're Diamonds. We've controlled forty planets. Created hundreds of ingenuity's of travel. Rule over thousands upon millions of billions of gems. Taking care of one of our own? Mere pearl's work."

* * *

**So, how will our young princesses fair?**

**I won't ask you to review because I know you won't...**

**Is this story really not that good...? :(**

***shrugs* You do your thing. I won't stop writing this.**


	6. Chapter 6

****Thank you for the 780+ views and all the favs/follows!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**Thanks you guys!**

**And oh, my gosh! Reviews! *faints dramatically***

**booklover30001 _-This is written really well! I enjoy the story, and I hope to read more of it in the future!_ **

**Well, you wishes come true! Glad you like it!**

**thewittywhy -_Alright, I'll be honest. I like it, a lot. Alex having issues adds to this. Seeing the three interact more will be fun. And I am very curious as to how you'll handle them meeting Steven._**

**Alexandria tries her hardest to be perfect like her mother before her, which as we saw in the show was White's biggest down fall in the end.  
And believe me it will be fun, but it won't always be all three of them because of duties.  
Meeting Steven? ;} Oh, that'll be fun. NO SPOILERS!  
**

**Oki doki here's your story!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

* * *

Sophie stood in her crib as Homeworld's sun set, casting a glow of pinks, purples, and oranges on the far wall behind her, she bounced impatiently, waiting for Alexandria and Mia to come into the room so the pearls could read to them.

It was her favorite part of the day, the time before bed. She loved how her pearl would sing to the story plucking on her lyre, or how Mia's pearl would shape shift and act out certain scenes for them, while Alexandria's pearl -despite the fear of her- would read in a steady voice, never missing a word or punctuation in the hard cover books.

They had an infinite collection brought from earth to the zoo to their room. All originals, no matter how gruesome or graphic.

Mia came out of the bathroom, her two piece button up pj's decorated with suns and diamonds all of gold and dandelion. Alexandria followed close behind, her hair pulled back, her black tank top and silver leggings sparkling like everything about her.

Each older climbed into their beds, Their pearls standing ready in the far corner beside the bookshelf.

"Story! Story! Story!" The snowy haired girl cheered, bouncing more furiously, her blue footys shifting with her movements.

"Lay down first, then and only then will the Pearls read." The platinum blonde smiled, walking over and helping two-year-old lay down and cover up.

"Alright, she's down! I command you to read, pearl!" Mia stated, trying to be a shining example of power for -in her opinion- the most annoying Sophie.

White pearl picked up the book Sophie had picked out earlier: Anastasia.

She opened the cover of the book and began reading the first page while Blue pearl gently plucked on her lyre, Yellow pearl standing ready for the first dramatic scene to be described.

Azure eyes watched intently, but soon began to fall shut, Amber eyes soon following suit, finished by silver eyes falling shut, each girl asleep drifting through dreamland, dancing visages of their subconscious filling their view.

* * *

Sophie was bawling her blue eyes out, holding a gem in her hands as she ran -to her best ability- to where the other hybrids sat viewing their lessons for the day, she was too young for most lessons yet.

"Alex! Mia!" She sobbed, showing them the purple gemstone she had clutched in her palms. It was one of her Amethysts, her personal body guard A8x-jy3.

"What is it Moonbeam?" Alexandria asked lazily, filling out her answers in her beautiful swooping writing.

"She's poofed...!" The toddler bawled, hugging the gem closely, hoping that would bring her back after she got into an altercation with another Amethyst.

"Sophie, you can't keep bawling over nothing! This is absolutely minor! It was just a simple amethyst, you have thousands of others." Mia chided, folding her arms and rolling her eyes at her younger's over dramatic reaction.

"But she was my favorite...!" Sophie cried, fat droplets pouring down her face.

"You can't keep favorites! They're insignificant clumps of rocks!" The blonde snapped, glaring at the pathetic display.

"Of course she can! I have favorites." Alexandria said dismissively, waving her hand in a grand flourish.

"Who?" Both the others asked in sync.

"Me." She tittered, covering her mouth to stop the escaping giggles.

The blonde growled and folded her arms, of course she would say something like that, The diva was always such a prick.

* * *

Alexandria sang each note in perfect scale to what she played on the piano, and with a smirk she turned to Mia, instructing her to do the same.

"I'm not going to sing! It's a stupid lesson!" The warrior snapped, crossing her arms and facing away from Alex.

"No it isn't! Your mother insisted that I learn my scales, so you and Sophie must as well, and if you won't then Moonbeam, why don't you show Mia how it's done." The singer prompted her newest student, she was just starting out her singing lessons as she had just turned three.

"Ok Alex!" Sophie chirped, she loved being included in these sorts of big girl things, she just wanted to spend time with them, even if she didn't understand everything they talked about.

She took in a deep breath and did her best to match each note Alex's skilled fingers would play, faltering on most as this was only her second lesson.

"Very good. Your turn now Mia, no delaying it now." The palest of them said, beginning to play the scales Mia would have to match to learn the Diamond anthem, one of the most difficult songs she would learn.

Mia huffed and let the notes slide past her lips, her young voice like rich velvet, thick and deep. She missed a few and Alexandria would make her start over again until she could sing at least half of the melody almost perfectly.

"Well, that wasn't... bad. It still could be better sunshine." Alexandria cringed, her fingers subconsciously gliding over the keys.

The blonde grumbled under her breath, jumping off the stool and leaving the room to allow Sophie and Alexandria to continue being boing, singing was for sissys and she wasn't one.

* * *

In her room she took out a box from under her bed, opening it and taking out the drawing, painting, and sketches. Her first ones at the bottom and her newest at the top, most of them were of her mother and Blue, some of her pearl who was always eager to model for her.

She then picked up a clean sheet of paper and took out her pencils, gently gliding them over the smooth canvas, yellows, golds, browns, and ambers. Slowly her mother's face became more detailed, her defined cheek bones, cold gold eyes, sharp helmet, long elegant neck.

It wasn't as realistic as the princess wanted, but it was defiantly an improvement from her last profile sketch. Drawing was something she did to clear her mind, her escape from duties, Alex and Sophie.

Her fingers gently traced her mother's face, this was the closest she could come to her.


	7. Chapter 7

****Thank you for the 890+ views and all the favs/follows!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**Thanks you guys!**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

A blood curdling scream launched Mia and Sophie from their slumbers and beds, The blonde climbing out of her bed and rushing to the bathroom where Alexandria cowered on the floor, hiding her face in her knees.

"What happened?! Was it a corrupted gem?! An incompetent quartz?! What was it you Diva?!" She snapped.

"I don't know! Just get rid of it!" Alex squealed, showing the golden princess her face, where a little red blister shown on her temple.

The darkest of them scoffed. "It's just a pimple. You're guide for your twelfth cycle said you'd start getting those. You have to pop the little white part with your nails and then it heals up in a day or so."

"It... it does...?" Alex asked, whipping away her tears. She couldn't have a single flaw, and this was a flaw. The sunshine hybrid nodded and folded her arms.

It had been her turn to pick up their guide books that the zoo's aquamarine's made for them each year. She pretended to have had lost Alexandria's when in truth she was just hiding it to play a cruel trick on the platinum blonde.

Silver irises looked into the large mirror and dark nail popped the tiny flaw, a white puss oozing out much to her displeasure.

"What else did my guide data pad say for my twelfth cycle, Mia? Do you remember?" She asked praying this would be the only disgusting change her body would make.

"Nope. Sorry Alexandria." Mia apologized falsely, a small smile dancing deviously over her face as she walked into the wardrobe to get dressed for the day.

* * *

Alex's face itched immensely on the side the pimple hand been at, work was dull and mundane, she figured her hands were just bored.

She drummed her ebony nails on the armrest of the throne but they always kept wandering to her face.

She tried playing her scales on a holographic keyboard, but again, her face demanded attention and her hands gave it, disrupting the silent melody.

* * *

Sophie giggled as she quickly got out of her robes and ran up the steps to the large extraction pool, stopping at the edge in a moments hesitancy before jumping in, a tiny splash surrounding her landing.

Mia followed, her pants tangling in her boots as she raced to the basin, a smile spread on her face.

The Pristine princess was far slower however, stopping in front of one of the large reflective windows to exam in her form. Lately ever since that thing had shown up on her face, she'd noticed strange changes in her body.

Namely hair where there wasn't supposed to be hair. Her armpits, pelvis, all had dark blonde hairs growing in bushy clumps.

And then there was her chest, there were two peaks forming, and they ached a lot, sometimes not at all. This was just so strange.

Silver irises scanned every inch of her form, yes she was changing. Her legs and arms were becoming more sculpted, her waist was more noticeable, and she was getting taller.

"Are you coming Alex?!" Sophie screeched happily, splashing Mia with water as the pearls picked up the discarded clothing and folded it neatly, then added oils and soaps of different fragrances' to the deep pool.

That broke her trail of concentration and she nodded to her reflection, it didn't matter that much, they made her look better anyways, they were _good _changes.

She walked elegantly up the stairs and sunk into the comfortably warm waters, that were covered in foam of the diamond's different hues.

It relaxed her sore muscles as she watched Mia and Sophie play together in the bath, it was one of the only times they got along like this, where they all could be in the same area of close proximity and not be at each other's throats.

* * *

The milky skinned empress scowled and looked at her reflection with great disgust. The left side of her face was covered in those pimple things, dotting down her cheek and covering her forehead.

That little prick had lied!

"Mia, Sunshine!" She called sweetly as she walked past their wash room. "Tell me, how do you get rid of these pimples?"

The amber eyed girl knew she'd been caught. "Just like I told you to." She lied.

"No, how do you really get rid of them?" The words dripped like poison honey from her midnight lips.

Sweat beaded on Mia's forehead and she backed up slowly, Alexandria stalking forward, her eyes seemingly emotionless and infuriated all at once. "I'm telling you! You pop them!"

She wasn't able to enjoy her little trick she had played, as her back hit the farthest wall, the eldest just a breath from her. She couldn't escape from either side, she was blocked, trapped by this dangerous white wolf.

Alex's hands wrapped around Mia's long neck and squeezed slightly, restricting just enough air to make Mia struggle. "Tell me the truth, Mia Diana Yellow Diamond, tell me now sunshine!" She breathed through those dangerous dark lips, a smile gracing them and light glimmering in her silver orbs.

Mia tried to kick Alex off but it only resulted in the grip tightening, things were becoming fuzzy, and it was hard to focus and breath.

"It's... under the... bed! By... the head...!" She gasped, clawing at Alex's hands weakly.

They let go quickly, dropping her to the floor where she coughed and hacked, gasping for breath.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" The paper princess asked, clapping her hands happily and walking to the bed and pulling out the storage box containing her date pad.

She grabbed it and walked happily out of the room, not caring that Mia still crouched on the floor gasping for breath, her arms trembling.

Shakily the blonde looked at where the platinum blonde had disappeared, eyes staring with fear and hatred at her shadow.

She rubbed her burning throat, she could feel the indentions made by the slender fingers.

This could only be the beginning.

* * *

**OOOOOH! Alex just did what?! **

**Why would she do that over something so trivial?**

**Don't worry, she's only so mean here because she feels pressured to be perfect like her mother, which she struggles with because of her half human self.**

**Poor Mia though.**

**Will they continue to have these violent altercations?**

**Will Alexandria hurt sweet innocent little Sophie?!**

**My goodness, please review! I must know what you think of this crazy adventure because I don't know what to think of it!**


	8. Chapter 8

****Thank you for the 960+ views and all the favs/follows!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**Thanks you guys!**

**Also Review time! **

**thewittywhy -_We've reached the top of then iceberg people! I repeat, the tip of the iceberg!_**

**Oh you know it! Things are only about to heat up from here!**

* * *

Chapter 7 Punishment's point

* * *

Mia hated being in Sophie's presence, Alexandria favorited her and treated her like something special all because she was the youngest of them, all because she was Blue's daughter.

Yet at the same time, she hated being away from Sophie.

When the brightest of them had choked her at age eight, it had scared her into a new found burning hatered for the elder, and a fear for the younger as well. Sophie was so fragile, if Alex did something like that to her -Mia didn't even want to ponder how it might affect the younger, who was not so young anymore.

She was ten, Mia herself was fourteen, and Alexandria was Eighteen, and growing ever farther from them with each passing day.

And the Golden princess didn't know when, she didn't know how, but suddenly she was beginning to have those same annoying butterflies around Sophie that she'd have around the girl's mother. It wasn't right and Alex made sure she knew this, they were _sisters._

No matter how often Mia repeated this creed, it didn't help.

Her skilled hands would find themselves mindless mingling peach and rose pink with ivory onto of sprawling sheets of gold or navy. It was so wrong, yet did it truly matter? They saw each other in nothing when they'd bathe every two weeks from the time they were young, or when they met up at the extraction chamber, so, what was wrong if she drew what she wanted to see, in different poses, hardly ever in the singular place where she'd see her bare.

It shouldn't have been wrong, but Alex saw it so.

* * *

"Mi-mi, I need to see you in my chambers. As soon as you're free, and bring that... _Lovely, _art work of yours..." The honey sweet voice chirped over the communication line. The middle gem answered obediently, gathering her paintings, perhaps Alex was going to help her overcome these strange feelings or at least understand them.

She left one painting, well it was really only a sketch at the moment, on her easel, perhaps showing the eldest that particular painting could wait till it was done.

* * *

The blonde set her work against the blank walls, they'd gotten separate rooms when Alex turned eighteen, and looked around for the one who had called her.

"Alexa-MMPH?!" She cried out in shock as cold, ice shocked her brain and everything bled away, there was no color, there was no sound.

* * *

At first these tidal wave feelings felt good, there was a certain pleasure to feeling Sophie's soft lips against her bare shoulder, the sounds she made, oh the sounds Mia made echoed off the non-existant walls.

She wanted the girl to continue, to keep touching her in those electrifying ways that made her tremble in pleasure, and when the heavenly feeling reached a peak, it was replaced by pain. Sophie drug her nails down her chest from above her breast down to her hip, leaving long deep scratches that trickled blood and light.

"Anh! S-Sophie… not-not so rough...!" The blonde gasped, trying to focus her lust clouded brain.

She felt the girl smile wide against her shoulder, then bite the part where her long neck met her shoulder, clamping down until more crimson leaked from the new orifice.

Mia cried out in pain as the torture some touches continued, raking left to right across her chest, ripping the flesh, biting her lip, tongue, collar bone and neck until blood ran from them.

"Sophie...! St-stop!" She pleaded, it didn't feel good anymore, her body burned, searing in pain and pleasure.

Sophie rolled in front of her, sitting on her knees and staring up at Mia, who shuddered and looked down at the kneeling girl, before that used to be such an erotic thought, now she was unsure of what would be done to her, and was scared of what the girl before her would do to her lower half.

"But... Don't you enjoy this, Mia? Isn't this what you wanted...? For me to touch you like this all over your body...?" Sophie asked innocently, looking up at her with those silver eyes.

"N-no! No! Just stop... please..." The beaten girl gasped, fatigue clouding her mind as blood continued to leak. "I don't want this! I don't want you to touch me...! Just stop it Sophie!"

She stood, towering over her, her chest hovering before her face. "_Now, was that so hard to admit? That we're sisters and that this is wrong?_" She asked with a voice not her own, burying the blonde head in her bosom. Part of her subconscious took pleasure in making her younger feel pain.

Mia shuddered, her body feeling so weak. So, fragile.

* * *

Gold eyes shot open, and she felt each spot where she had been ripped, torn, and bit. The flesh was whole, not even scars remained.

"Go on, Sophie's got lessons that you must tend to." Alexandria said softly, pulling the much shorter blonde close before letting her go, taking her now blank canvasses with her.

* * *

Mia's eyes averted from Sophie as she droned out the questions to the oral exam, passing her the data pads when needed, and soon enough the young girl asked her elder.

"What's wrong, Mia?"

"Nothing." The elder quipped, ignoring the unease of being so close to the young girl again.

Sophie sighed, she knew Mia wouldn't open up to her, no matter how she prodded and poked.

* * *

**Ok, this was just an odd chapter that probably isn't my best. But years have passed. Just review any questions because I honestly am not happy with this, but I'm quite pleased with the plot.**


	9. Chapter 9

****Thank you for the 1,110+ views and all the favs/follows!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**Thanks you guys!**

**Also Review time! **

**thewittywhy _-Alex is being a whole new level of creepy. O_o_**

**Well she thinks that is the ONLY way to keep control over them, she believes they SHOULD fear her, and that fear is the respect she deserves. But Don't worry she won't ALWAYS be that way. But in using her mental powers she basically messes with their minds (basically only Mia's because she hates her with a burning fire) And Sophie is too naïve to realize she's the point of conflict all the time.**

**Does anybody read these?**

**I work hard to answer you're questions, but oh well.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Burning waterfall

* * *

Alexandria's mind fuckery worked for two years, she couldn't stand Sophie for the entire time and then like a switch the feeling flared up again.

Mia found herself feeling attracted to the young white haired beauty once again, and she was glad that they hadn't seen the platinum haired empress in the past two years.

* * *

"Peridot. I'm sending you to earth, to check on the cluster. I want to know when it's going to emerge and when that planet will be wiped off my star maps." Mia said, handing a simple Peridot with a forehead gemstone the specifics of her mission, what ship to take, so on and so forth. "I'm also assigning you my best Jasper, I don't want anything to go amiss on this highly important mission."

The green gem saluted, and took the data pad and bowed before leaving the throne room.

Once alone, Mia leapt up into the air and looked at the many bubbled trophies of her mother's. The forced fusion prototype, shards of some of her most infamous criminals, and other traitors that it was just so much more delicious to keep as prizes floating around her. "One day mother..." Her fingers brushed her gem as she looked at the fusion gemstones. "I'll have the perfect weapon of your design and finish destroying that miserable planet...I'll give you something to be proud of."

* * *

Sophie had been taking solo lessons lately, much to her displeasure.

Her favorite by far was history, and she would spend countless hours of her time reading about their former selves.

She loved the stories of what her mother used to do, the old accounts of the fallen Pink Diamond, of the games she would play, and times they spent. The blue princess knew them all by heart as if she had lived it herself.

It would make her feel close to her mother, and Pearl would let her take her lessons in the extraction pool.

It had been so quiet without Mia and Alexandria. Not even the singing and playing of her pearl would shake the still waters, or the earthen music she would listen to. Silence couldn't be evaded.

So in the pool she would soak, listening to the music as she learned and managed her colonies. Sophie would sit there entire days sometimes, other times she would be shielded from sight in the open court room the quiet bustle of her gems just outside the heavy lace curtains of navy and midnight hues.

* * *

Alexandria, not much could be said for her. All she would do was stand blankly with an everlasting smile, in that forever cross pose.

A few times her body would quake and creak, these few times she would entertain her stiff fingers at the piano, playing a melody with instinctual movements. Her everlasting smile would sometimes break and she would sing to the melody she poured her heart and soul and gem into.

She had stopped dancing years ago, she hadn't the time to entertain herself with such a pointless practice, the Piano and singing were well enough entertainment when her mind would wander from that blank expanse it resided in when she governed her colonies.

* * *

"Mia!" Sophie exclaimed, with a rare smile as she crossed the path of the elder diamond.

"Hello Sophie. What is it you require?" Mia asked with a board expression as her heels clacked against the floor.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering if we could spend time together, I haven't seen you lately." The girl said, her dress whispering on the cold floor.

"I've got things to do, you know. I can't take time out of my schedule to 'spend time' with you, Soph." The blonde said, filing a report idly.

From behind her back the young girl produced a figurine of an amethyst that was carved of crystal in a warriors pose. "Oh, but don't you remember what we used to do? The fun times we used to spend! We could even ask Alex! and we could plan battles like we used to, when we were little!"

Ice ran through the elder's veins at the mention of the eldest's name. "You know what... I've got some free time within the next few days, why don't you come by and model for a statue or painting or whatever..." She dismissed, before waving to the blue princess. "I've got a mica progress report to attend to, I'll send for you when I'm free."

With that said she was off.

Sophie stopped and stared, dropping her shoulders. Mia didn't even care that she had one of her warrior figurines. She blew air out her lips and turned on heel to head back to her portion of the palace.

She didn't want to sit still for hours on end, but at least she would get to spend time with Mia. That's all she honestly wanted but it wasn't what she had, had in mind.

Soft steps echoed in the halls as she disappeared, studying the ornate walls with a dull eye.

* * *

**Here you go! New chapter!**

**What kind of statue will Mia have Sophie pose for? I dunno, what kind of one do you think it should be?**

**Oh well, review and stuff!**


	10. Chapter 10

****Thank you for the 1,150+ views and all the favs/follows!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**Thanks you guys!**

**Also Review time! **

**thewittywhy _-_****_If that statue is a nude one, I swear I'm going to laugh my butt off. XD_**

**I will let you read on to find out xP But that is something I have thought about that would be funny too!**

* * *

_Chapter 9: perfection~!_

* * *

Two jasper guards pushed the blue marble into Mia's art studio, it was a room added as she got older, and Mia took placed her apron on, removing her gloves and rolling her sleeves up as she waited for Sophie. This needed to be perfect, this needed to be something amazing, there could be no mistakes, no matter how long it would take her to carve.

The surface of the stone was smooth, perfection waiting to be carved by her skilled hands.

Sophie came in a few minutes later, her pearl touting armfuls of clothes and different outfits.

"Alright Mia, how would you like me?" The younger girl asked, as her pearl left the clothing and departed their presence's.

_I'd like you a lot of ways..._ Mia thought, a golden blush creeping up her neck and cheeks. "I uh- just what ever you'd prefer, pose or whatever." She stuttered, rubbing the back of long neck.

"Oh, ok... I just thought an artist like you would have some sort of preferences... I guess Pearl brought all those outfits for no reason." The blue girl sighed, sitting on a stool.

The blonde sighed, and began rummaging through the outfits brought. Elegant dresses, simplistic outfits, plain quartz clothing, and a finally Mia found a satisfying outfit; a wrap of fine lace, covering most but leaving little to the imagination. "This, wear this and I'll fix the perfect spot for you to sit."

Sophie took the offered outfit, odd why Mia would pick such a strange outfit, but Mia was an artist, and she knew these sort of things.

She slid her dress off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. There was no shame in undressing in front of each other, they'd done this since they were young so it didn't matter much.

From around the block of stone, Mia's ember eyes watched studying every curve and bit of pudge, she wished to help her undress, to trace every couture and curve with her hands to feel her sharp angles against her soft curves, but not now; Sophie was too young, too fragile, she couldn't move too fast or loose her chances all together.

"Like this?" The girl asked, stepping out and spinning the dress twirling.

"no... no." Mia said thoughtfully, walking over and shifting the dress down over her sculped chest, her hands gently caressing the peaks for but a moment before she withdrew, if she continued to press further she might've not been able to stop. "There, sit on that pedestal."

Careful hands took up the tools and began sculping the crown of Sophie's head, while she hummed a tune, something that had gotten stuck in her head a while ago as a thought originally.

* * *

Tan cheeks darkened as she reached her chest, her hands trembling slightly. She couldn't stand this unbearable piece of gem anatomy that persisted between her thighs, rubbing against her trouser leg and inner thigh.

"Mia...? Are you alright...? You look flushed... Also, can we turn up the heat, I'm getting quite cold." Sophie questioned, rubbing her arms with her hands.

"I-uh... I'm fine." Mia coughed, pinching her legs together, eyes glancing up to catch sight of the firm peaks protruding from the younger's chest. "And I work better in the cold. It uh-hmm helps me focus."

"Oh. Well ok..." She sighed, folding her hands back on her lap, listening to the song Mia was humming, not recognizing the tune.

"What are you singing? I don't think I'm familiar with that particular tune." The blue girl asked, glancing at the golden.

"Oh! It's just a tune that I've... I don't have words for it yet, it's just a melody." The gilded princess stated, working further and further down.

* * *

Soon enough, Mia finished carving Sophie's petite feet.

"Done." She sighed, wiping her brow of sweat and bust.

Her model jumped up and rushed to the front of the statue, looking at the smooth stone form. She traced the couture's of her face, feeling the hard dewdrop shaped hair, tracing the line of her breast and abdomen, following the sweep of her thighs, and the curves and dips of her small feet.

How The Sunny queen wished to have those hands feeling her skin in such a gentle and curious way, but it couldn't be; She repeated this over and over and over, not yet, just a little longer, she just had to wait a bit more.

"Let me do one!" Sophie asked, standing and turning towards Mia with sparkling hopeful azure eyes.

"Well you don't have a model, and you need to know how to sketch before you can sculpt." Mia said, clapping her hands together to rid them of dust.

The girl turned around and picked up a blank sketch pad, and charcoal pencil, then said. "You can model for me!"

The teen sputtered, she'd never modeled for anything in her life before. "Oh, please!" She begged, sticking her lip out in a pout.

"Fine..." The blonde growled, standing where Sophie had sat.

"You had me dressed in nothing but a sheer piece of cloth. I think you could do the same." The girl deadpanned, with a small smile.

Mia shouldn't be flustered, they'd seen each other in nothing countless times, she was going to be covered by a cloth, no problem. Save for the fact that if she removed her pants there would be a little not so little problem. "G-give me a minute...!" The muscular blonde squeaked, turning away from the curvaceous younger.

The apron was tossed away and the shirt un buttoned and discarded with the now worthless garments, her tee shirt following suit. She hesitated on removing her pants, she could feel how slick the right leg was, but they came off along with the boots, adding to the haphazard pile.

She picked up a towel which had been used to clean her brushes a time or two. Mia ensured there was no bit of slimy gold flesh visible, or any of the fluid it drooled, this was disgusting but it was all apart of growing up and begin half gem.

She turned around and stated simply. "Begin."

With a concentrated look, Sophie stuck her tongue out and began drawing the lines she saw before her.

As the youngest she was curious to different things, so many bubbling questions. She knew gems of different type had different bodily structures, but they all were diamonds: Alexandria was large and shapely, more so than Sophie was. But Mia didn't really have bust or hips. Her waist was slender, hips were narrow, and there was just two tiny peaks that barely stood out even without a shirt.

It took about an hour and the girl finished, exclaiming in joy. "Done!"

She turned the book around and showed her work to the model. Mia took it with her free hand, still holding the towel up.

Gold eyes studied the whole thing, her nose was a little long, chin was a little to round, arms were unproportioned, the towel wasn't contoured properly, her legs were a little long, but other than that it was actually really good, of course what should she expect from the chief architect of them all.

"Not bad." She remarked, ripping the page out and giving it to Sophie.

Her eyes sparkled as she wrapped the taller in a hug, getting a one armed hug back.

"I hope we can do something like this again." She murmured, before departing the presence of the other.

Mia stared at where Sophie's form had lingered and then called out. "Jaspers! Another block of blue marble!"

* * *

They returned quickly, and Mia began to carve without bothering with her clothing as she carved Sophie again.

Her chisel removed what would have acted as cloth on the smooth marble skin and once finished, her hands trailed every inch, she wished the stone was soft like the skin, it was so close to the real thing.

She closed her eyes and pressed her hand to her groin with her destabilization powers solving her problem before she left the studio.

She stared at the master creation for a moment before summoning her sword and destroying the figure of perfection.

* * *

**Well there you go, that should sate you dirty Bellow shippers out there! Oh, wait I ship bellow too so, uh, disregard that statement.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

****Thank you for the 1,220+ views and all the favs/follows!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**Thanks you guys!**

**Also Review time! **

**umi ryuzzaki1 -_I love it!_**

**Yay!**

**thewittywhy -_Nicely done. Close enough to nude without going all out. Also, since Mia and Sophie are half gem, I am curious if they'll fuse eventually. Maybe even an accidental fusion that will make them question things more._**

**Oh, trust me, they'll have more moments that'll boarder too much to type, because of Sophie's age I didn't do it full nude but Mia didn't have anything on, she was just holding a cloth in front of her groin.  
As for fusion, things become cloudy for them after the trial, which is still a ways away. I hope I don't disappoint.**

* * *

_Chapter 9: A regrettable statement._

* * *

Fingers drummed dully against the armrest, Mia was bored out of her mind, reading reports, filing them, and on and on the day dragged.

She was at one of her moon-bases off planet.

The Diamond line chimed, but it was an unfamiliar tune to her ears, most likely some misbehaving quartzes idea of a joke. Oh well, her pearl could handle it.

Or perhaps not, what was all the trouble?

Gaining the small gem's attention she took the communicator.

"My diamond! Peridot reporting in!" a small green gem saluted from the other side of the screen but she didn't have time grant it her full attention, her sketch pad was replaced with a data pad.

"_Which _peridot?" The teen rolled her eyes and got a nervous response, such a weak little gem.

"F- Facet-2-F-5-L, Cut-5-X-G. I'm sorry to contact you this way, but all other forms of communication have been destroyed and -" The gem stammered, trying to explain herself.

She didn't want to hear her ramble on anymore. "This says you're behind schedule on your mission..." she brought up the last report about the earth, and regarded it with bored eyes. "How is... the earth?" She hated the planet that her mother went to, to cement her creation.

"It's... full of life...?" Peridot offered meekly.

"_Organic_ life... and where is the Jasper I assigned you? And why aren't you calling from the ship?" She hated such life, even if it was part of her.

"The ship was destroyed. " the gem answered.

"By whom?" Now her temper was beginning to rise at the incomitance.

* * *

She rambled on about this and that, why the planet should be spared, and then she dared to tell her:

"...No."

"Are you questioning my authority?!" Mia snapped, standing from her throne.

"I'm... questioning your objectivity. My diamond!" The gem nervously saluted. Oh, she knew she shouldn't have sent such an incompetent to that miserable planet, it was like a disease.

"You are out of line."

"I just think -"

"I'm not interested in the puny thoughts of a Peridot" "

But!"

"You have disrespected this channel and my time with your presence and you would do well to -"

"But -"

"Shut! your mouth! You have failed at every stage of this mission. Your only chance to redeem yourself is to obey this simple order. You are to leave the Cluster to grow. It will tear apart the Earth, and I will take immense satisfaction in erasing that hideous rock off of our star maps. Is that clear?!"

"I won't do it! I can tell you with certainty that there are things on this planet worth protecting!"

"What do _you_ know about the Earth?!"

"Apparently more than _YOU_! You... CLOD!"

Mia was taken aback, she growled ferally at the little pebble who dared to call her such a thing!

The gem stuttered and then ended the call.

"Destroy that little impudent, insolent, ignorant, little-" She screamed in anger.

Her pearl did what was requested, she had no right to insult her diamond.

* * *

She sat and fumed, that is until her favorite person in the universe recently, Sophie came in.

Happily the smaller girl placed herself in Mia's lap, smiling up at her, these rare smiles were beautiful treats the Blonde earned all by wasting her time with the hybrid. Her hand gently stroked Sophie's cheek, brushing the soft ivory hair away from her face.

"Are you coming? The bismuths finished the new marble hall! I hear some of your statues will be displayed there!" The blue girl exclaimed, standing and trying to pull the teen up from her throne in her brooding state.

"Sounds lovely, Soph, but I'm kinda in the middle of something..." Mia said, refocusing her attention to the screen before her.

The azure empress huffed and thought. "_Busy brooding!_" Then a mischievous thought crossed her younger mind.

"Oh, Look at me! I'm the grand _Mia Diamond!_" Sophie said, shapeshifting her outfit to look like Mia.

Gold eyes looked behind her, to see the sight put on by her subordinate.

"I keep all my gems in line with my deep commanding voice! Hmm? Are you a report? Then I don't have time for you! Wait! Is that an uncolonized planetoid? Well, it's mine now! All lazy gems will get the boot!" Sophie continued, acting like the gilded empress.

"Cute." Mia snickered, her cheeks covered in blush.

"So, you'll come?" Sophie asked ecstatically.

"No."

The snowy haired girl's shoulders fell and her lip stuck out in an adorable pout. She thought, it just wasn't fair, but Sophie was a clever little vixen.

Smirking devilishly, she picked up Mia -in her spare time despite her elegant stature she liked to work out and was the second strongest- and slung her over her shoulder.

"I- Wha?! Sophie! Put me down! I have reports to finish!" Mia squawked, trying to grab her throne and anchor herself.

"No reports! You promised we'd go to the marble hall you let me design for your work once it was completed!" The girl retorted, walking swiftly to the warp pad.

"Five years ago!" The carried blonde shot, nails raking against the walls trying to slow the blue girl down.

"Still!" The azure eyed empress sang. She then let out a squeak and stopped dead in her tracks. "Did you just bite my butt?!"

"No..." Mia purred, and was nearly dropped on her head by the little flustered girl. "Alright... Yes. But it's right here looking all _TEMPTING!_"

Sophie was oblivious to the indirect flirt, and the girl she held folded her arms and gave up, it wouldn't matter how she flirted, there would be no chance of her winning Sophie, but feeling flesh even hidden by cloth was quiet a wonderful handful.

* * *

**Well, I think this is BELLOW the grade line, I dunno what you think but Their true ship name is Sophia (I can't think of anything better.**

**And poor Mia is trying in vain to win her over, even though Sophie is far too naïve to catch onto what happens. Or she's just playing dumb.**

**What do you think?**

**Is Sophie just unaware that Mia is flirting with her?**

**OR!**

**Is Sophie fully aware and "blue"balling Mia?**

**Let me know what you think, in the review box!**


	12. Chapter 12

****Thank you for the 1,290+ views and all the favs/follows!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**Also Review time! **

**umi ryuzzaki1-_I love it all of it so far I wish they would be the old Alex so little bit of her picking through that would be great she can't turn into her mom fully can she may be crazy_**

**Well, Alexandria kept a more human sense until she turned eighteen, she considered herself mature so she fully took up her role as "White Diamond".  
In her mind she must be just like her mother or she's failed. It's still Alexandria but she buried her true self so deep inside no matter how her mind screams she's still trapped in wanting to be something her mother would be proud of.  
**

**thewittywhy -_I think Sophie knows what she's doing. I've known kids that curse like sailors and knew things they shouldn't. It would be funny if Sophie asked for a book on humans from a giant library ran by a Holly Blue Agate. There she finds a book about "courting rituals" that gives her the perfect ideas. All in all a fun chapter. Though I wonder how the crystal gems reacted to Yellow Diamond's new look. Amethyst may suggest that Yellow Diamond simply spoofed and reformed, only for Pearl to reply "The chances on that happening are the same as you cleaning your room."_**

**Well, Sophie is almost oblivious, but both of them know what "mating" is because they used to go to the zoo every season, or three months, so they'd see the different things the zoo-men were doing, like mating, pregnancies, etc. etc.  
But since Pearl hadn't seen Yellow for 5,000 years she just assumed she'd poofed and/or changed her look. Peridot honestly knew what happened BUT was -as all gems under them- sworn to call her the same name as her mother, it's supposed to be a formal title. They're called their mother's names in front of their courts, only the pearls and each other can call them by their birthnames.  
I love you're idea though! Sounds funny!  
**

**JustinTheSpider -i know were you based the last part of the chapter from**  
**XD**

**Cool, they're great comics.**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Regrets to forget part one_

* * *

A dust storm rumbled across the surface of Homeworld, rumbling ferociously outside.

Mia stared out her window in her boxer shorts and a tank top, watching the dust blow in dark waves, scraping the metal buildings and screeching as the small granules raked across the surface.

Gold eyes watched dully, following the harsh waves of powder.

A soft knock rapped quickly on her door and she droned an answer out:

"Come in."

Sophie rushed in and crashed into Mia's side, huddling close to the stronger form. The blonde grunted and wiped the shared tears away and asked. "What now Soph?"

"I'm scared! oh, please don't let me sleep alone tonight!" The blue girl cried, hugging the muscular body tighter.

"Oh, please. Soph... It's just a storm. There's nothing to be afraid of." The eldest huffed, prying the arms from around her chest.

Sophie whimpered and stared at Mia with pleading eyes, sticking her lower lip out and wrapping the strong arms around her. "Please...?"

The elder sighed, and scooped the younger up and placed her on her bed of gold, sitting on the edge and pulling the sunny covers over them. "Fine. But only for tonight." She said firmly, rolling with her back to the younger.

Smaller arms wrapped around her again and a soft nose nuzzled between her shoulder blades as the younger snuggled herself as close to the older as she could. The Gilded princess swallowed, her cheeks darkening to a deep gold as smaller feet intertwined themselves with hers.

There was a stirring in her groin and she prayed that the hands resting on her belly wouldn't fall any further.

The stars must have been in for her because the small hands drifted down and rested right on the growing bulge.

"Mia...? What's that?" Sophie's voice was soft, and ghosted against her fawn skin. She knew females didn't have lumps that formed there.

"Just stop Sophie..." Mia said, rolling onto her belly away from the younger girl.

"Tell me..." The girl whined, laying on her back.

"I have to tell you something else... What ever that is doesn't matter... not until I tell you this first... just get off my back..." The blonde groaned, the ivory haired girl getting off and staring up into the amber eyes with her azure eyes.

"Sophie... for the longest time I've felt like this for you... not like a sister but... like a choosened… Sophie I llll-" The word wouldn't come out, she tried, she really did, but not matter how her vocal chords wouldn't say that little sentence. "I lllllllloo….. I lllooo…"

She inhaled through her nostrils and swallowed the oxygen her in took. "Sophie I, I llllllloooooovvveeee you." The one word was barely distinguishable, but Mia didn't give her a chance to fully figure out what she said as chapped lips collided with soft plump pink lips and kissed roughly.

Blue eyes went wide and she froze, her whole body tingled and felt warm as the kiss continued, being half gem meant they didn't need air as much as a regular human.

A golden glow and a cyan glow melted into a olive one and a new being sat breathless.

Her large hands touched her cheek, her chest, her hip, her thigh. This felt so new, so amazing, so terrifying. She loved it.

"Mia Diamond and Sophie Diamond. Your presences is required." White Pearl droned, standing in the open doorway.

They split apart, eyes wide and terrified.

* * *

**Our young Diamonds will have many more adventures and Sophie and Mia's relationship can only grow and change. Just how will Alexandria take to their relationship considering how she reacted to Mia holding feelings for Sophie years ago? OR is there a reason why she doesn't want Mia and Sophie together because SHE like one or the other?!**


	13. Chapter 13

****Thank you for the 1,390+ views and all the favs/follows!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**Also Review time! **

**thewittywhy -****I get the feeling that Alex is bloody furious. All in all a good chapter. So Alex is going to be ballistic, right?**

**That's a good way of putting it, she does have a quick temper even if she hides it behind her smile.  
She is, but not on Sophie, as mentioned in the past; she babies Sophie and batters Mia.  
But, why does she treat Mia like that?  
Also thank you for leaving so many reviews! Here's your favorite cake with favorite frosting to show my appreciation!  
**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Regrets to forget part two: Twisted pleasure_

* * *

"Mia Diamond and Sophie Diamond. Your presences is required." White Pearl droned, standing in the open doorway.

They split apart, eyes wide and terrified.

Both girls were taken in separate bland bubbles and taken to the source of terror.

* * *

Sophie's Bubble popped first.

Long, slender arms wrapped tightly around her head and her face was mashed into a voluminous bosom of Alexandria, long claw like nails raking through her long ivory hair.

"Oh, you poor dear! Oh, my sweet Moonbeam, I'm so sorry I never should have left you alone with that horrible creature! You're precious purity came so close to being taken, I'm so terribly sorry that I wasn't there to protect you from her disgusting impulses. Don't you worry one bit though, I'll straighten her out, she won't touch you like that again, my little Moonbeam." She held her by her shoulders and booped her nose, placing a kiss on her forehead, then sending the girl off in a bubble, back to her room.

* * *

Mia's bubble popped a moment later, dropping her to the floor harshly.

She stood to her feet while Alex moved around her with predatory intent, gold eyes glaring harshly at the pristine form.

Dark nails tore her clothing down the front and drew droplets of blood. The shreds of brown and gold fell to the plain tile floor as the dark smile grew on the assailant's face, her prey's face drawing into an even deeper scowl.

Her much large palm grabbed a fistful of flesh, Mia left breast to be specific, and squeezed, her nails tearing into the tissue, as there was barely any breast to grab. The blonde took in a deep breath, there was no use screaming, it wouldn't save her, she just needed to save her breath, her torture was only _beginning._

Next, the arc diamonds un occupied hand wandered lower to the exposed fawn hip and grabbed at the squirming gem organ, her hand gripping it tightly, nails raking its underside.

Her right hand released the handful of bleeding flesh and the crimson coated nails drug up her side and scraped the skin leaving a trail of new and old red to leave its stain, all the way up to the elongated neck her slender fingers wrapping around the main pillar and squeezing enough to restrict her captive's air supply.

Every touch Alexandria delivered to Mia burnt and seared her flesh. Her eyes swam, it was so hard to focus, her bit of gem anatomy was being sear by the milky palm, trials of blood leaked from all over her chest and she could swear she almost felt the long black, blood stained, nails almost touching her _spine_.

For a moment the forced pleasure peaked, causing her body to shudder and quake. She wanted away from this, it hurt too much, it felt too good.

The dark smile grew on Alexandria's maw and she tutted her prisoner, wrapping bands of light around Mia's struggling form, restricting her in the white flames.

Her nails pressed further and her hand wrapped tighter around the restricted airway, she could feel the resistance of bone meeting her keratan and she beamed even wider, this moment was so _delicious_, punishing Mia.

Long nails dug under the gold stone in the restrianed's chest, prying the bottom half up and forcing a strangled scream from the offended's throat. "You're a diamond, you shouldn't be feeling like this towards her, she's not for you. You already knew that though didn't you?" The words were like a river of the sweetest honey, you'd drink them in only to find you'd killed yourself with the poison laced within it.

Just a little further, the gemstone was pried up, physical form and light being torn apart. Then with immense satisfaction Alex slammed the sparkling stone back into it's owner's chest.

For the golden girl's part, she couldn't scream, she couldn't moan, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, there was nothing she could do expect try to struggle out of the burning light that surrounded her as the pain reached a new peak when her gem was removed then thrust back into her body.

"Oh, don't be like that Sunshine..." Alexandria purred. "I know you like this, you can't hide what your body so eagerly tells me. This is what you want."

Mia grunted and again thrashed in her restraints.

"I'm only showing you that there are other ways of alleviating yourself. You don't need to taint poor Sophie to sate your disturbed lust." She continued, her hands wandering and being replaced by bands of light.

The pleasure was gone, and soon the pain dissipated, Alex had, had her fun. The light released and Mia was dropped to her knees on the harshly cold floor.

Blood, light, and stomach contents were expelled from Mia's burning throat as her forearms struggled to hold up her weight as the pool continued to form.

Alexandria snapped her fingers and a bubble surrounded Mia, taking her back to her room, dressing her, and healing her physical wounds.

* * *

Mia wrapped her arms around herself and huddled in a dark corner of her room, her body trembling and throat raw, head throbbing madly from lack of oxygen.

Every breath she took was a whining rasp.

Her door opened and Sophie tip-toed in, gently apologizing to the elder. "Mia I-"

"Just leave me alone. Shut up, and go away. I don't want to see you. I don't want to hear you. Just go away, _Blue._" Mia hissed in her raspy voice, a coughing fit ensuing and blood leaving her body once again.

"You're bleeding though... It's my fault... please Mia let me apolo-" Sophie cried, taking two steps closer.

"I SAID GO!" the battered blonde roared, another harsh hacking fit following her outburst.

The azure empress's aroura bubbled around her as tears began to cascade down her cheeks. She wanted to stay, but instead she turned and ran from the room of gold, loud sobs ripping themselves from her vocals.

Gold eyes watched her leave as she wiped the corner of her mouth with the heel of her palm. Her amber vision blurred once more, not because of air loss, or Sophie's powers, but because of her own weak humanly emotions.

She cried into her knees, this would be the last time she cried of her own emotions.

* * *

The next morning her pearl tried to reason with her diamond, to persuade her to eat something, but her leader refused.

"I'm not weak. I don't need to eat like a miserable organic, I don't feel emotion like they do, I don't have disgusting repulsive urges to mate, I'm a Diamond, a creation of pure perfection, and you had better remember your place as a lowly pearl, a servant granted with the highest honor to be bestowed on your cut of gem!" Mia snapped coldly, her voice still raw.

* * *

**My, my, tensions are only growing aren't they?**

**I think I should bump the rating up on this... it's getting really... gruesome and descriptive... and disturbing... Dang...**

**I don't even have thoughts, but maybe you do? Please share!**

**Also read the answers to you're reviews at the beginning of every chapter!**

**...I need serious help...**

**bye...**


	14. Chapter 14

****Thank you for the 1,390+ views and all the favs/follows!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Also Review time! **

**Guest- _If you intend to do anything more graphic than this than I would suggest bumping the rating but you are ok if this is the upper limit_ **

**I did,**

**thewittywhy -_Soooo... this is rated K plus?_**

_**And also, wtf Alex?**_

**IKR? I totally had this rated improperly!  
As for Alex, well so to speak she has an unspoken twisted attraction towards Mia, but there's also a burning hate that fuels her passion towards our spikey haired blonde.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Moving on is so hard to do_

* * *

Sophie had barely seen hide nor hair of Mia since that night that they...

She didn't always like thinking about it.

What had happened? What had they done? Who had they become? Why was Mia pushing her away? What had Alexandria done to Mia?

So many questions swirled unanswered in her mind, old lost memories rearing their head to add to the chaos and confusion in her conscience.

"Pearl. I need to clear my head... Can lessons wait for another day?" Sophie asked, her eyes misty as her thoughts swarmed.

"Of course, My Sophie. I shall ready the gravity light refluxer." The soft blue pearl said, knowing full well where the young diamond child planned on going.

* * *

The ship ride gave her a bit of time to clear her mind, and the palanquin provided a sense of comfort, her mother's scent clinging heavily to the satin curtains.

Sophie slipped the small Gravity Light Refluxer, or GLR for short, around her pinky finer, and twisted it to where the blue stone was on top. Her form glowed, it changed, instead of a human girl standing a 4'11 to a callous gem figure, her peachy skin tinted cyan and her hair appeared more teardrop shaped.

Slowly she stepped out of the palanquin and walked the old beaten path that she had walked many times before.

Kneeling, she rested her closed fists on her knees, voice trembling.

"Hello again, Pink... I don't know what to do anymore... I don't know how you did it... how you handled them... I know that these emotions aren't mine, and yet they are... I just sometimes wish I could not have this burden... this might be selfish but... I've thought about what it would be like if I could just be a... a human girl... How silly is that?" Sophie chuckled softly, and continued.

"Probably Ludacris... I wonder... I just wonder if you would have had a daughter like our mother's did...? Well if you were here there wouldn't be many other humans living wildly, would there...?" She took a deep breathe, thinking about Pink brought back buried emotions that weren't her own.

"I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry... I should have done more... Mi-Yellow says it will be over soon... I wonder what you would think, this is your planet after all, and we're part of your creatures... I still think it is and that we are anyways..." She blinked slowly, more tears running down her face in fat rivers.

Sophie fell quiet and let her emotions pour out, most of them weren't even her own, but her mother's buried deep within her gemstone. Movement from her Pearl brought her out of her gem, and she raised a cold brow. "What are you doing over there pearl?"

"I thought I heard someone." The ballerina said cautiously, eyeing the surroundings. "I think we're not alone..."

A human leapt from the bushes, hairy, red skinned, and wearing a red shirt. "Heeeeey! Nice day out huh?" It said nervously. "I didn't uh see you there, what's uh, what's up?"

"Pearl...?" Sophie asked, her pearl was taking far too long in her free time.

"My Diamond, I've found a native." The gem heiress could practically feel the worry in Pearl's voice, if a human found out she was not truly gem, not truly human, how would it react?

"Oh, uh yeah... I'm from here alright. I'm uh... Your Highness?" The native said, bowing like her Pearl.

She turned minutely from the palanquin to regard her pearl. "Bring it here." Her cloak barely hid how terribly she was trembling.

"It's curios... it's impressive how humans can survive the wilds. What a strange planet indeed..." She paused and inhaled an unsteady breath. "Where else could a being as fragile as yourself live... Where a being as powerful as the diamonds... perish..."

Her voice grew to almost a growl, and tears seemed to stop flowing for a moment as rage began coursing through her veins. "This is where it happened. Where she was broken..."

"Were you close?" The human asked abruptly.

Sophie never knew Pink Diamond but somehow, she felt incredibly close to her in a sense. "Very." It was a white lie, but she didn't need to reveal her truth, not her darkest secret.

"Oh... I'm awfully sorry. I know how hard it is to move on when you've lost someone..." The human said with a regretful tone.

Her unsteady breath caught. "You do?" She turned to full regard the human, eyes wide.

"I lost someone very important to me too." He looked down. "I miss her every single day and I think about her all the time but... she's never coming back. That feeling can be so hard to be ok with..."

"I'm surprised that human beings are capable of understanding how I feel... It's such a shame... There's a geo weapon incubating in your planet that will destroy everything shortly." Sophie said, thinking about one of the last lessons Mia had given her, then thinking about this human, she wanted to see it again, to hear more of it's advice.

"But you don't deserve that do you?"

"Geo weapon, huh?" The human sounded quite shocked by her reveal.

A light and bitter laugh escaped Sophie as she turned and looked to the human, a sense of rebellion filling her. "You know, I really shouldn't be here. But, I'm glad I came back just once last time." Her blue eyes sparkled. "I can save one last piece of her legacy."

"Oh, yeah?" The human asked, his mood brightening a bit.

Sophie curled her fingers delicately around the human and stood, bringing her ship forth from the could cover.

"That's a uh big arm...!" The human said, eyes wild with fear.

The girl didn't listen, she just summoned her palanquin as the human made a number of protests. She stepped into the transport and let it take her back to her ship.

First she would leave the human at the zoo, then return to Homeworld so it would be suspicious.

Perhaps all the awful things in her life weren't as horrid as they seemed.

* * *

**c'mon you gotta know what this is from!**

**Well, you know what it's leading up to, don't you?**

**Let me know your thoughts also sorry for the wait!**


	15. Chapter 15

****Thank you for the 2,240+ views and all the favs/follows!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Review time! **

**thewittywhy -****_Yay! New chapter! Also dear Lord this is going to be interesting. XD_**

**You're welcome, so glad to make you guys happy  
And Yeah, these have to be my favorite episodes out of the whole series.  
**

**And now, a treat for you faithful followers!**

* * *

_Chapter 13: How can you stand to be here with it all?_

* * *

The human struggled the entire way, and Sophie left it in the care of her most trusted Agate, and then before leaving took a few moments to look around the library.

Her hands gently ran over the book spines, some of them new and pristine, others warn and well used.

Some of the books she had read in the past were on dating advise and human courting rituals, some were on human mating rituals, but once Alexandria saw those books she said that she was still too young to read those level books.

Her delicate hands gently took out a book on human relations.

Cyan tinted fingers thumbed through the pages, but there was nothing she could find that she hadn't already tried.

Sophie swallowed the lump forming in her throat, and placed the book back on the shelf.

* * *

Her footsteps were slow, and heavy, yet deaf.

She passed two of the hilarious amethysts that had formed on earth, and while they normally brought a smile to here face, she was too lost in her own mind and the fog of foreign emotions to pay mind to them.

"Pearl, close the door... please." She whispered, taking a seat on the large pink cushion in the middle of the room, no gems were around now, so she took off her hood and twisted the stone on the GLF around half way, returning her skin to its peachy tone.

Tears rolled in fat drops down her cheeks, there was no one she could talk to anymore, Mia had sealed herself off, and her pearl didn't offer any good opinions. She had lost everything it seemed, except this place, and the gems and the humans.

She looked up at the bubbled rose quartz's she wanted to see them, but the very thought of a _rose quartz _made her shudder.

* * *

Mia sighed and rubbed her brow as the pink doors hissed open, she hated this room and she really didn't want to be here. Her armor was like an oven, baking her alive in the frigid space station, her gloves were itchy and threatened to cut off all circulation in her hands, the helmet pressing her ears uncomfortably, and not holding all her hair back, a few disobedient pieces hanging in her face. Not to mention, _she _was here, the second to last person she wanted to see by choice: Sophie Elizabeth Blue Diamond.

And there she sat, GLF on halfway, crying over these ridiculous gems, or so she assumed.

"Please tell me you're joking." Mia huffed, stepping into the room, a few paces behind her other. Golden eyes found every detail on the wall and studied them fervently, she couldn't look at Sophie, just wouldn't be able to stand it.

Sophie hid her face behind her hand, and struggled to contain the tears that spilled over.

"You only just left and you're already back." The blonde shot a cold golden glare towards the younger, and despite the fact that the ice blue haired princess hadn't seen it, she _felt _the harsh gaze on her.

"M-mia? What are you doing here?" Sophie choked, trying her hardest to remove the tears. Her azure gaze glanced towards the other as Mia turned away.

"I came to bring you back to reality." The militant girl snapped, moving away from Sophie as her heart threatened to thunder free from her ribs and armor.

"I-I'm fine. J-just let me grieve..." The blue princess murmured, her fingers picking at a loose thread on her gown nervously.

"It's been thousands of years, and yet you and Blue still can't bring yourselves to destroy these gems!" Mia pointed out. They were a waste of space and resources. "She was shattered by a rose quartz, and the same cut of gem deserves the same fate!" Her normally strong voice grew in pitch and cracked a bit.

The twelve-year-old grimaced a bit at the word _shattered, _but tried to turn Mia away from an angry tangent. "They were hers." She whispered.

"They need to be whipped out of existence! Not kept safe in-in _bubbles!_" The elder snapped, gesturing with a grand flourish up towards the protected stones of rebellious cut.

"She made them!" The younger growled lowly, remorse draining from her eyes and anger beginning to fill the cyan pools. "This is all I have left of her. These gems. This place."

"I thought we agreed we need to put that planet and this whole miserable debacle behind us!" The armor clad girl snapped, leaning over Sophie with a steady scowl.

The younger turned away from her, brows knitting in anger. "Why can't you just let me grieve?" She growled, her fists trembling in her lap.

"You can't keep coming here forever!" Mia snapped.

"Why not?!" The emotional girl barked, tears starting to form and ease down her face. Mia was so-so-so insufferable at times! It made her blood boil in rage, at her stubbornness.

Mia pinched the bridge of her nose and took a calming breath, then gestured to her Pearl. "Pearl, do _something!_"

She paused a thought coming to mind, she snapped glove clad fingers and pointed directly at both servants. "Sing for her, that always makes her feel better."

"Yes, my Diamond!" The lemony gem chirped, and cleared her throat. Blue pearl didn't get her que and Yellow again cleared her throat, albeit far more harshly. It took her a moment, but the cobalt gem got it the second go around and joined the other in a melodious chorus.

"_Aah-haa-haa, aah-haa-haa_  
_ Aah-haa-haa-haa-haa-haa-haa_  
_ Aah-haa-haa, Aah-haa-haa_  
_ Aah-haa-haa-haa-haa-haa-haa, haa haaaaa._"

Taking a deep breath, Mia began to sing from her very heart and mind.

"_Why would you want to be here?_  
_ What do you ever see here?_  
_ That doesn't make you feel worse than you do?_  
_ And tell me, what's the use of feeling, like Blue?_

_Why would you still want to employ her_  
_ Subjects that destroyed her?_  
_ Why keep up her silly_  
_ Zoo? Oh, tell me_  
_ What's the use of feeling, like Blue?_"

Sophie found it hard to keep her eyes on Mia, and she knew what she was saying was right. All she wanted really was for Mia to be like she was, and for things to go back to how they were.

The blonde paused then continued. "_An army has a use_  
_ They can go and fight a war_  
_ A Sapphire has a use_  
_ She can tell you what it's for_  
_ An Agate terrifies_  
_ A Lapis terraforms_  
_ Where's their diamond_  
_ When they need her, Sophie?_  
_ You've got to be a better leader than Blue, Sophie!_"

Sophie grabbed onto one of the pillars of pink and held it close, trying her hardest to sink away from Mia's harsh words and glare.

"_Yes, of course, we still love them_  
_ And we're always thinking of them_  
_ But now there's nothing we can_  
_ Do, so tell me_  
_ What's the use of feeling?_  
_ What's the use of feeling?_  
_ What's the use of feeling, like Blue?_"

Yellow's daughter picked up both pearls, and lifted them in her palm, before setting them on the elevated boarder of the room. "_Ohh_  
_ How can you stand to be here with it all?_  
_ Drowning in all her regret?_  
_ Wouldn't you rather forget her? Ohhh_  
_ Won't it be grand to get rid of it all? _  
_ Let's make a plan of attack_  
_ Start looking forward and stop looking back, oh_"

Her voice cracked softly, as she continued. _"Yes, of course, we still love them_  
_ And we're always thinking of them_  
_ Don't you know I miss us, too?" _She took Sophie by the hand and pulled her up, ripping her hand away in the end.

_"But tell me_  
_ What's the use of feeling?_  
_ What's the use of feeling?_  
_ What's the use of feeling—_" Her voice broke, and she gripped the platform, emotions taking hold, as well as Sophie's presence, it was all becoming too much.

"_Mmm-hmm-hmm, mmm-hmm-hmm_  
_ Mmm-hmm-hmm-hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm-mmmm_"

The azure heiress came over, she hesitated a moment, waiting for Mia to react and brush her off, but slowly placed a gentle and comforting hand on her counterparts mid back.

Both of them turned sharply towards the large grand doors as they hissed open, and they quickly twisted their rings back to the full setting, their skin turning canary and oceanic.

In walked the Agate that ran the zoo, and with a grand flourish, Holly blue agate bowed deeply. "My diamond. My gracious, lustrous, luminous Diamond." She said, daring to look up. "sss?! Oh! Oh my! It's truly an honor to bask in your radiance-s!" The agate caught herself last minute and gestured Minutely to Mia's side of the room.

"Get to the point agate." Mia groaned, hating how Agates always acted, and how they spoke, gah, gah, gah! It was enough to bring her out of her emotional stupor and to reality.

Sophie looked away, eyes staring harshly at the armor covering the normally fawn shoulders, she asked not to be disturbed and yet here Holly blue was, barging in with a Sapphire and ruby, for absolutely no reason.

"Oh." Holly cleared her throat. "Yes of course, my deepest apologies. You'll be pleased to know your sapphire completed your special delivery."

"What 'special delivery'?" Sophie questioned, cold, icy blue eyes boring into the other gems.

"Uh, the special delivery you requested from earth, of course?" The agate offered nervously, sweat starting to form on her brow.

Mia glanced at her opposite, wondering how she would act, and was taken aback by her athoritive tone, thoughts, indecent thoughts of what that authority could do to her, she caught herself, recalling the nails that drug across her body, the scars left on her subconscious neck.

"I never asked any sapphire to go to earth." Sophie said with a hollow tone.

"I-uh-my-um..." The Sapphire struggled for words, the began. "My uh future vision foresaw you desiring more humans for the zoo so I um acted accordingly."

Sophie glared for a moment more, then hung her head, almost in shame under Mia's glowering gaze. "It's true... The window for preserving earths species is closing..."

The tall blonde scoffed and took the ice haired girl's hand in her own firmly. "Tch, is that what you want? Sapphire, has the cluster emerged yet?"

Sophie stared almost aghast at their intertwined fingers, it felt so strange to hold her hand again, even if the gloves she wore stopped her from touching the rough calloused palms.

"N-no, it has not." The Blue gem said nervously.

"Then there's still time," A small smile was directed towards the younger, a strange sight indeed. Mia clapped her hands together quickly. "That will be all."

Both Diamond's daughters turned away, Mia wrapping her hand around Sophie's back, recoiling as her fingers nearly rested on the jutting hip.

"My diamonds." The Agate bowed, and quickly stepped out with both gems in toe.

Silence hung in the room between the two, it was so strange, being together, alone, like this. They hadn't since that one night.

That night. They both tensed, turning away from each other.

Mia was the first to return to a professional attitude.

"Well." She cleared her throat. "We should be getting back to Homeworld, We have colonies to run after all."

Mia turned to leave, motioning with a finger for her pearl to follow, her steps rigid, form tense, she wanted to turn around, she wanted to kiss those pillowy lips again, but she knew what would happen, no matter how far she went, Alexandria would always know what she was doing, what she did, so she couldn't.

Sophie reached out and grabbed her wrist, causing the latter to jolt. "Mia, I- I've missed you... I don't want to be apart anymore... Can we go back to how things used to be? Maybe?" The dress clad girl asked softly, her eyes sparkling and hopeful blue. Her fingers, so delicate and soft, wrapped in the same manner around the wrist she restricted.

A brief flash of a smile glinted on Mia's hard face. It would be nice, to go back to being girls with an empire, an unspoken attraction, and that familiarity that only brought them contempt. She swallowed, her eyes darkening as she knew it was rubbish, what she was thinking.

"We can't go back Sophie... But we can go forward..." Mia gently freed her wrist, and took a further step beyond the youngers reach. "I have matters to attend to."

The Princess of tears, took a deep breath and sighed, a long resigned sigh. "I understand. I shall see when I see you then, I suppose."

The elder nodded, pausing briefly, to look back and regard the other with a small wanton smile, longing visible in her eyes of gold, then continued down the halls.

* * *

**One long chapter to account for all the short ones! And the wait!**

**I love this song! I'm learning to play it on my guitar, and can sing it by heart, oh I absolutely love this song, and episode in general!**

**Well, let me know what you think, and how you think the next few chapters will play out.**

**I honestly want to see how Sophie and Mia will act later on, and how will Alexandria react to this new interaction between the two. **


	16. Chapter 16

****Thank you for the 2,380+ views and all the favs/follows!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Review time! **

**thewittywhy ****-_Well written. PS: A conversation between Sophie and Garnet about love would be entertaining._**

**I thank you for your many reviews witty, also I love that Idea! It would be really fun to write, but before I can get to that, we have to remove the traitors from the Diamond Daughter minds and they would have to think about them as friends, close enough that they would listen to advise.  
**

**And now please enjoy the next chapter readers!**

* * *

_Chapter 14: _

* * *

Both Mia and Sophie, sitting in their throne rooms, spilt far off from each other, had just finished reading the most strange list of peoples from the now rebellious Peridot.

**A Lars**

**A Sadie**

**A Connie**

**An Onion**

**A Jamie**

**A My Dad**

The last one is what led the two impossibly bored and overworked girls to search something through out their private files.

* * *

Mia's gloved fingers hovered over the keyboard for a moment, why was she so nervous, she was only gathering intel for personal use, Her two Topaz's had already been sent with Sophie's Aquamarine, she shouldn't be nervous.

Her calloused fingers typed the words in and she got locked files, ones secured by her mother but, she had long since figured out those passwords.

Most of it was boring, like a majority of her day-to-day work, but some of it was interesting.

_**Alexander Dias Ramone. 5'9" Brown eyes, Black hair.**_

_**Encountered at a 'bar' two weeks spent with him.**_

_**First try: unsuccessful**_

_**second try: unsuccessful**_

_**He says I should loosen up a bit, but this mere human doesn't understand the pressure I am under should this fail or succeed.**_

_**I need to plan for an heir, and most everything is already in motion. I just need to secure an heir.**_

_**Third try: Successful!**_

_**I honestly am finding it hard to contain my joy that this silly little pet project worked, but it is in all reality quiet a delight for me.**_

There was scant information scattered around for the man that was supposedly, Mia's "My dad". She frankly didn't understand the concept of it, but it was kinda nice to know that her mother cared for her and worked so hard for her before she was born.

But it did strike a sense of curiosity.

* * *

Sophie too, had seen the odd item, and she too, had taken to her mother's files to look up this topic.

She was worried, just a bit, like a subconscious part of her mind telling her not too. She pushed it down, and let her fingers gently type the term in and in an instant she got a more than she bargained for.

Pictures, information, data files, videos, and personal notes.

But, they all were restricted.

Nothing she did, none of the passwords she tried, nothing would open the files to the young blue empress.

"Pearl. I want you to open these files for me." Sophie said, her voice firm, eyes engulfed with curiosity and confusion.

The dainty gem nodded and took to opening the files before she saw what they were, and it halted her hands before they even entered the codes needed. She just couldn't open this file, her diamond had made her promise not to say a single word to the -at that time unborn- young Sophie, and that was a promise the pearl was going to keep.

"I'm sorry, My Sophie, I can't open this for you." The gem said, guiding the screen back to her young Diamond.

In a heartbeat, The young azure eyed girl knew immediately what her Pearl was meaning, she had been sworn loyal by her mother, thousands of years before her own birth, at that loyalty she held a respect for her pearl, an admiration of sorts.

"I understand..." The girl nodded, dismissing the reports, but hoping that what her Aquamarine brought back was her 'my dad'.

* * *

"You, just let your pearl tell you, _she wouldn't _do something?!" Mia snapped, appalled by Sophie's weakness. She put a hand to her face and looked at the younger through her fingers. "You're joking!"

"No. I'm not." The younger said defiantly, back to the screen that glowed golden. "She was loyal to my mother beyond many other gems, and to that I won't go against my mother's wishes. She didn't want me to know, simple as that."

The older groaned, there would be no getting anywhere on that topic so she changed it. "That's respectable I suppose... How's your colonies coming, I overheard that you were struggling with Galzon 5B7-x."

"Oh, that. Well my Kyanites have almost gotten it under control. Simply a mere scuff in the road." She waved a delicate hand through the air nonchalantly, as if the near up rise had been so easily dismissed.

A snort of a laugh left the older blonde and she quickly continued to a similar topic.

Both Diamond daughters continued for half an hour more before returning to their separate duties.

* * *

In a matter of weeks the gems sent to earth had gathered the things necessary, and were on their way back to Homeworld, with the most pleasing news for the Diamonds.

"-I've captured Rose quartz." The Aquamarine stated crisply, saluting before ending the call.

For the Daughter of the conqueror, no news could be greater, she had finally done something not even her mother was capable of.

But, for Sophie, it was her worst nightmare, and greatest fears coming to life.

Mia would always, always tell the most horrifying stories about the rebellious gem who had shattered Pink Diamond, each tale more gruesome than the last, and that had been when they were mere children, but now, fiction or fact, the youngest empress would have to face it.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but I didn't know what else to put, but get ready for more Diamond action because there's still a few days BEFORE Rose/Steven arrive on Homeworld and face the Diamond daughters!**

**Will Alex show up, unlike her mother in the show?**

**Will Sophie and Mia's different reactions to this capture change the fate of Steven in any way?**

**Will this horrid wall between the Bellow daughters come tumbling?**

**And will they finally find true love with each other?!**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DIAMOND DAUGHTERS!**


	17. Chapter 17

****Thank you for the 2,530+ views and all the favs/follows!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Review time! **

**thewittywhy -****_Lovely chapter. Seeing Kia and Sophie interact like this is very fun. And if Sophie discovers Steven is Rose's son, I can imagine her saying "I am simultaneously relieved beyond all measure, and yet slightly disappointed._**

**Thank you, for that and all your reviews!  
They are kinda like sisters/best friends/lovers/co-workers  
She has a reaction similar, but not quite, but you must remember from the last chapter, Sophie is actually SCARED by Rose, because of stories told by Mia and all the Homeworld lore surrounding her(rose) and she's still just a girl really, only 12.**

**without further ado! the story!**

* * *

_Chapter 15:The pleasure is worth all the pain_

* * *

It was quite late on Homeworld, and Mia had just managed to retire for the evening, not even bothering to physically take off her clothes as she flashed the outfit away to nothing but her boxers as her tired form collapsed onto the gilded silk sheets.

Just a few more days, and then Rose quartz would be shattered for her crimes. What a fulfilling thought to go to sleep on.

It was just such a wonderful thought, besting her mother at something that had baffled her for five-thousand-years.

* * *

Yes, late indeed, when all human hybrids normally slept, but how could Sophie sleep?

Horrid, frightening images of Rose filled her mind, and the worst nightmares it seemed, weren't her own horrid shattering, that awful blade going straight through her boron and carbon filled stone to crack and fracture it until it broke into millions of tiny pieces, that frightening rebel pearl there to ensure her own pearl which she cherished met a similar fate as she. No, those weren't the worst; The most horrendous nightmares she would have were of Rose doing those exact same things tenfold to _Mia_.

Every hour it seemed she would wake up in tears, grasping and clawing at her gem to ensure it was still intact on her collar.

Finally she could no longer stand it, throwing the heavy, blue quilts off of her form, the cold air chilling her burning body as she ran down the blue halls, watching them fade to gold.

Unlike the last time she had ripped down these halls, at the border to Mia's personal chambers, she didn't burst in, but instead crept past the large door, and trembled slightly, praying her dreams were nothing but that.

A sigh escaped her gentle lips, and the younger girl reached up and brushed a bit of hair back and placed a kiss on her forehead, and pulling back the covers she climbed in to rest her head against the bare chest, falling asleep to the gentle sound of Mia's breath ghosting over the top of her head.

* * *

Sometime during the night, Mia didn't know how, but Sophie was in her room, nestled in her arms, head resting in the crook of her neck.

She swallowed the rock in her throat, and gently removed her hands from the swaying hips and pried the sheets off her sweat covered body.

Her heart pounded, and her gem organ bulged in her underwear. Soft curses were sworn under the golden princess's breath as she made her way to her extraction chamber.

Lavish soaps, and other things lined the shelves, and Mia started the chamber up, grabbing many soaps to remove Sophie's oceanic scent from her body before her mind was swimming in a sea of hormones.

Her fist slammed into the far wall, rocks tumbling free and onto the moist floor. It was just so, she couldn't believe it.

A cold shiver ran up her spine, Alexandria would surely have her head for this, oh she prayed to the stars that Alexandria would never know about whatever had happened last night, which is something Mia herself wanted to know herself.

Finishing extracting her fluids, The gem warrior dried her hair and form, phasing clothing on and walking back to her room barefoot, as she had forgotten her boots.

* * *

The door hissed open and Golden eyes turned away from th younger form, which was sitting up in her bed, newly awoken, her thin silk night gown of baby blue making things just far too tempting for the older as she made a grab for her boots and turned away.

"What in the stars great names are you doing here, Sophie? You know what Alexandria will do if she suspects that we did anything." Mia hissed, holding her breath as that oceanic scent hit her nostrils again.

"I..." Sophie began, looking down and tucking her legs close to her chest, this answer was going to sound really, really childish, but it was the truth. "...I had a bad dream..." She murmured, eyes starting to water as the images repeated in her mind again.

"That's it?! You could have cost me my _gem _over some _bad dream?!_" The older seethed, her eye twitching slightly in frustration.

The younger nodded and hid her face more in her knees.

The blonde growled under her breath and sighed. "If it continues you can have my bed, but I can't snuggle you." She cringed. "What is it that you're dreaming that's got you so upset anyways?"

"Umm... it's... Rose quartz... She's... in my dreams she... she's shattered us..." The girl whispered, looking up to stare at Mia with those tear filled azure eyes.

The older sighed and came over and sat on the edge of her bed. "You know she couldn't do that, and if she tried I'd crush her to dust with my hands, you don't have anything to be worried about Soph." She soothed, pulling the younger into an awkward hug.

The azure princess wrapped her arms around the muscular barrel and nuzzled closer to the honey scented form, humming in content. "Thank you Mia... I always feel so safe when you're with me..."

* * *

**Well, Poor Sophie is haunted by nightmares, and now Mia is haunted by Sophie and her feelings for her.**

**Will Alexandria find out and torture Mia yet again?**

**Will they finally admit they love one another without getting the moment ruined?**

**Will they make it through the trial?**

**Tune in next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

****Thank you for the 2,540+ views and all the favs/follows you guys!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Review time! **

**thewittywhy -**_**The build-up works well. Seeing Sophie and Mia with such different emotions about "Rose" is setting things up nicely. My curiosity builds as I wonder what you plan to do with the trial.**_

**Well I'm glad you think so, For Mia, it's kind of like doing the one thing she knows would make her mother really, really, REALLY proud.  
For Sophie, it's actually scary, because "Rose" is like the grim reaper of Homeworld and she's never been told anything good about her, which has left her with an undeniable sense of terror towards "Rose".  
And as for the trial, you only have to wait one more chapter to find out! But they will have different reactions, for sure.  
**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

_Chapter 17: Bubbling_

* * *

Mia sighed and sat idly in her throne, swiping through pictures of their childhood days, most of them of Her and Sophie, that beautiful melancholy girl smiling and laughing, her sad eyes glimmering joyously on a few scant occasions.

Summoning her gem instrument, which happened to be a guitar, and slowly, her fingers began to pluck strings, words slowly following past her chapped lips.

"_Everything you do it sends me_  
_Higher than our moon with every_  
_Twinkle in your eyes_  
_You strike a match that lights my stone cold heart on fire_

_When you're near, I hide my blushing face_  
_And trip on my boots _  
_Grace just isn't my forte _  
_But it brings me to my knees when you say_

_'Hello, how are you, my darling today?'_  
_I fall into a pile on the floor_  
_Why is this feeling so hard to ignore_  
_When every little thing you do, I do adore _

_Were as different as can be_  
_I've noticed you're remarkably relaxed_  
_And of course, I'm overly uptight_  
_We balance out each other nicely_

_You wouldn't wear shoes in the snow_  
_In mid-July I still feel cold_  
_Were opposites in every way_  
_But I cant resist it when say_

'_Hello, how are you, my darling today?'_  
_I fall into a pile on the floor_  
_Why is this feeling so hard to ignore_  
_When every little thing you do, I do adore _

_Finding words, I mutter  
Tongue-tied, twisted  
Foot in mouth, I start to stutter  
Ha, ha, Stars help me, please _

'Hello, how are you, my darling today?'  
_I fall into a pile on the floor_  
_Why is this feeling so hard to ignore_  
_When every little thing you do, I do adore..." _

Mia played a little rift and let her guitar fizzle away into nothingness.

This was stupid, this feeling, but how could she tell Sophie when the last time she had, they'd done that thing and then Alexandria caught them and... She sighed and rested her head in her hands, if she survived the next few days she could make it through anything, that is if she survived feeling this way for Sophie for he next 53 hours and 47 minutes of her life.

* * *

Sophie stood outside the sunshiny thrown room, hand over her beating heart, breaths short and quick.

Why did this have to be so confusing? And hard? And wonderful?

This strange fluttering feeling that bubbled up when ever they got close, or thought about the other.

The younger sighed heavily, slowly following her steps back to her own thrown room, where she would contemplate this little ditty of Mia's.

* * *

The feeling continued to grow and swell, fizzling inside them like magma, not ready to break the crust but eating away at the rock around it, growing hotter and larger as it bubbled on.

Those three days in closer contact than what they had been for years, it was actually nice, in its own little way.

Mia was exhausted when she entered her room on the third night, this would be the last night she would be able to spend with Sophie, and while a relief at most it also saddened part of her to know that Sophie would have to go.

But, the blonde princess never expected what greeted her when she open the twin doors of amber.

Inside, her bed was torn up and pillows were strewn about, but it wasn't _really _a mess, it was like how they would set up their rooms when they were little, when they would have 'slumber parties' but that was a long time ago, and it was really weird seeing her room like this again.

"Surprise!" Sophie smiled, poking her head from the large fort that used to be Mia's bed. "I thought that since it's our last night together... We could have a little something to I don't know... Remember it by?"

A fraction of a smile tugged at the elders lips and she discarded her boots by the door. "I suppose that would be acceptable." She sighed, sitting down near the make shift table made out of pillows and pouring herself a glass of polish, and taking a bite out of the earthen pastry, which contents spread around her lips.

Sophie giggled, and crawled out toward the other, and licked her thumb, The fawn skinned teen giving her a confused look with raised golden brow. "You have something right here... Got it!" The ice haired girl said, licking the crème filling from her thumb after it had been removed from her counterparts now blushing face.

Mia gave an awkward laugh and took another long drag from her glass of polish, the bitter, briny liquid burning down her elongate neck.

It was strange how comfortable she felt with Sophie, it was as if they were children again, and after her third glass of polish the comfort grew and lasted well into the night until they both fell asleep against one another, the worries of the next day totally forgotten from their mind as beautiful dreams of the other crossed their minds, Rose quartz the very last thing on their consciences.

* * *

**Soooo, this is good, right? Is it good that Alexandria isn't in the loop?**

**Is this the last thing they need to seal their relationship aside from a kiss?**

**Oh, my gosh, chapter bomb! Enjoy it you guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

****Thank you for the 2,560+ views and all the favs/follows you guys!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Review time! **

**thewittywhy -****_The sweet and cute is over the top. And I love it!_**

**I just thought that they needed a bit of a brake from the grind, also I love that song and it just gave me inspiration!**

QueenWhiteDiamond **_-_****_Did i miss something or why must Sophie go_**

**Well, Because of Alexandria's ever looming presence, Mia is worried of what will happen to either of them if they spend to much time together, so I don't think you missed anything, also thanks for the review!**

**Begin!**

* * *

_Chapter 18: Fears confirmed part 1_

* * *

Sophie combed her hair, brushing out the long icy strands of hair until they shown like crystals, she slipped into one of her best dresses, her heart thundering inside her chest.

Today was the day, the day she faced her fears, got justice for Pink, today was the trial.

She took a deep breath, she couldn't seem weak, she just couldn't.

* * *

Mia ran her hands through her hair and fixed it into two twin peaks, she opted not to wear her helmet as it just proved far more uncomfortable than what she wanted to deal with today.

Her armor clipped into place around her chest, and her shoulder plates and gloves slid on her arms easily.

One last look in the mirror and she went to get Sophie.

* * *

Her knuckles gently wrapped on the door, and the younger cerulean empress looked up from her down cast view, into confident pyrite.

Mia, for a moment forgot that she had come here to take Sophie to the Trial of Rose quartz. Her eyes followed the whole form of blue, the dress clung to her hips and bust, flowing down her thighs and hanging loosely from there down.

"Mia...? My eyes are up here." Sophie said softly, gently resting her hand on Mia's armor covered chest.

The Blonde blinked, and shook her head. Fishing down into her pocket, golden clad finger grabbed their GLF and took Sophie's petite hand in her own. "It's time... Are you ready?"

The younger nodded, and allowed the pyrite princess to slip the ring onto her pinky and twist it into place, then do the same with her own.

"I don't know if I can do this, Mia... I- I want to know what they did to her, I want to... I just don't know Mia... this is so... I'm confused." The younger blue girl leaned against Mia's chest as she led them to chambers.

"I'm sure you'll know what to do when the time comes, Sophie..." A chaste kiss was quickly placed on the now cyan forehead, as they watched their pearls announce them.

* * *

The warp glittered underneath them as they were taken to the court room, Sophie gently resting her head of soft ivory hair against Mia's now dandelion cheek.

In unison, they opened their eyes and regarded the gems in the room, their personal pearls and a Zircon from their courts.

Sophie stood first, and looked around the room, she had been expecting a large woman with long pink curly hair, and that awful white dress. Her confused irises glanced up at Mia, who didn't offer her any comfort as her mouth pressed into thin line. "Where's... the accused?"

"Is that Rose quartz?!" Mia asked, aghast, leaning down towards 'Rose'. "Look at that hideous form she has taken! Forget the trial Sop- _Blue_! We should shatter her just for looking like that!"

"No." The youngest Diamond had made up her mind, she wanted to see this through. "I want to hear her make her case. I want to hear what she thinks we're going to do with her, because I will personally do something _worse._"

"Fine, lets just get on with this, shall we?" There was a tint of pride in the Teenagers voice as she summoned their thrown's and sat adjacent to the dress clad girl and awaited the two lawyer gems words.

"My Diamond. My Brilliant, opulent, radiant, glimmering-" Yellow Zircon began lavishing Mia, but she honestly hadn't the time.

"My diamond will suffice, or we'll never get through this, Honestly." The young woman scoffed, rolling her eyes and folding her arms, eyes drifting towards Sophie but seeming unfocused.

"Of course, My Diamond." The Prosecuting Zircon saluted, clearing her throat before continuing. "Rose Quartz committed a crime, so unprecedented, one can't help but wonder; why? Exhibit A." She snapped her fingers, and a barking caramel toned human warped into the room.

Again snapping her fingers, a bubble formed around its head prohibiting sound from escaping. "As we can see from this _specimen _Humans are loud hideous creatures with no propose what so ever, What sort of gem would turn on her own kind for this? I'll tell you what kind: A that kind."

"Just let him go! He's got nothing to do with this!" 'Rose' said, gesturing to the entrapped human.

The Azure Diamond princess couldn't help but notice how 'Rose' looked an awful lot like that human she had brought to the Zoo not long before, and her hair was far shorter and a dark, springy, brown.

"There it is. The passion, the fury! That caused the diabolical Rose quartz to shatter her own Diamond!" Yellow zircon said dramatically, earning yet another eye roll from her diamond, and a down-cast look from Sophie. "I know what you're thinking! This thing doesn't look like a rose quartz, and for that I would like to call an _eye_ witness."

Mia's interest in this was dwindling with every word, she'd never had a patience for these court proceedings, and her eyes dully regarded the angry little ruby.

"Oh, Eyeball." 'Rose' said happily, earning a harsh response from the one eyed ruby.

"I'm just glad your ok..." 'Rose' murmured, looking down at the floor.

"I heard it straight from her. She said: 'I'm the mighty rose quartz, I've got her shield and everything.' And then, she threw my INTO SPACE!" Eyeball yelled furiously.

"I-I tried to help you! I healed you gem!" 'Rose' Defended.

"And who else has the power to heal gems other than the villainous Rose quartz!" The ruby growled as her pedestal sunk back into the floor.

"There you have it. Rose quartz did it, and that's Rose quartz. I rest my case." Yellow zircon said, bowing to her master.

Blue Zircon muttered in worry under her breath.

"Ha! Well I'm convinced! Time to execute!" Mia clapped her hands with a delighted look, finally this was over and done with and-

Sophie looked at her almost joyous counterpart with shock, granted her Zircon hand given quite a moving argument but this was far from over. "Not Yet, Mi- _Yellow_."

_Rose, _or as better known, Steven caught these little things between the two, the same little hitches he had heard them say at the Zoo, although that time they looked far more like giant girls rather than giant gem women like they did now.

Blue Diamond kept calling Yellow Diamond 'Mia', and Yellow would call her 'Sophie'. It confused Steven, why had they been so different at the zoo yet so cold now at the trial? He sighed and waited for them to continue.

"The defense still has to speak." Sophie said, cold eyes regarding Steven and her own lawyer gem, who stood quite nervously.

* * *

**Well, I'mma break this down into TWO chapters!**

**I hope this is what you've all been wanting and I hope you like the chapter bomb!**


	20. Chapter 20

****Thank you for the 2,600+ views and all the favs/follows you guys!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Review time! **

**thewittywhy **_**-All in all, good. I am curious as to if you'll diverge from the trial's canon.**_

**Well, maybe a bit, it mainly goes the same but, come on, it can't go too different, because what you all don't know yet is what the Diamond daughters are starting to figure out which will change things greatly!**

**Begin!**

* * *

_Chapter 19: Fears confirmed part 2_

* * *

"The defense still has to speak." Sophie said, cold blue eyes regarding Steven and her own lawyer gem, who stood quite nervously.

"Right well uh- before I start my thought out defense, I'd like to uh point out that Rose quartz turned herself in willfully...?" Blue zircon stammered, receiving a harsh glare from Yellow Diamond's daughter.

"The court remembers. And the court does not care." The Blonde huffed, brushing a stray piece of hair back at leisure.

"Uh, Of course! Er, uh Innocent, Innocent! The word innocent can mean many things!" Blue zircon struggled, before getting cut off by Steven, show stood in front of the two towering hybrids, unbeknownst to them all as to their likeness.

"I did it!"

"Wha-what?! No! Don't say that!" The anxious lawyer tried to defend, but her Diamond cut her off.

"No. I want to hear what she has to say." Her eyes of oceanic hue narrowed dangerously as she brought the young boy up to face them.

Now, Mia's interest was piqued, she watched Her counterpart with curiosity, and she watched what 'Rose' would say.

"State your name for the record please." Yellow Pearl said, fingers hovering over her screen.

"I uh... I'm Rose quartz, and I'm guilty." He said, pulling his shirt up reveal his gemstone.

Mia stared at the gem for a moment, it was embedded in his flesh like her own, and Sophie's and Alexandria's. She couldn't believe it, Rose quartz had giver herself up to a _human! _Sophie, for her part regarded the stone just the same as the gilded girl across from her, eyes full of rage that, that gem would evade her own problems and put them on her child.

"What no! Don't say that!" Blue zircon fretted from down below.

"Everything you guys said I did, I did and I did it by myself! I'm sorry, I'll accept any punishment you wanna give me, just let him go! And leave the earth alone." Steven said, facing the two girls who were either old or younger than he.

"Ha! Sounds like a solid confession to me!" The Ember eyed empress said, throwing her head back joyously.

Azure eyes regarded her and then the boy on trial. She needed this answer, she wanted this answer. "How?" Her voice was hollow and trembling.

Receiving no answer, Sophie leaned forwards, this boy no bigger than her forehead. This wasn't Rose, but she didn't care, she wanted someone, _anyone, _to pay for what was done to her fellow Diamond. "How did you do it? How did you shatter Pink Diamond?" By now her whole body trembled with rage and uncried emotion, bubbling up inside her, waiting to burst.

The boy melted under her gaze and did his best to answer her. "I uh well... I did it on earth. In front of Pink Diamond's palanquin. I was probably like 'Stop.' and she was like 'No!' and so we fought. I think... And she probably did some cool moves and I probably did some cool moves too, like some jump kicks and stuff. But I was most likely deeply conflicted about deciding to shatter her. Defiantly crying. I probably had to use the breaking point to do it..."

Anger bubbled inside Sophie and exploded with this lie of an answer. "It was a sword!" She yelled, her normally smooth hair flying in all directions as her aroura lashed out from her gem, affecting all in the room. Mia blinked back the tears threatening to fall, she was not about to cry in front of others, especially to this child of Rose quartz.

Slowly her aroura receded, and she sat back down. "You shattered her with a sword...!" Sophie sat back and hid her face in her hands, this was awful, just awful.

The Golden empress stood and gently caressed Sophie's face, petting the slightly tousled icy hair. Her face shot up and she glowered at Steven. "That's quite enough testimony from _you! _We shall take a short recess."

All the gems in the room cleared out, even the Pearls, leaving the two Diamond daughters alone.

"Sophie... just say the word and I will personally end this, I'll shatter that, that, that-"

"No... Mia... They don't understand it... They're like us..." The younger said, trembling, trying to fathom this all in her mind.

"But they are nothing like us! I don't care if they are half human they- you thought that for the past four days that they were going to shatter you!" The elder insisted, trying to convince Sophie to just agree to shatter Rose quartz and get this over with.

Brown heeled boots clacked back and forth as the Amazon began to pace. "You need to just... Sophie! We need to get this over with!"

"Fine then! Get it over with, but I want to know what they did and if they know how their mother did it!" The lady of blue snapped.

"ACK! Don't call them that! They are _Rose Quartz!_ Not her Child!" The solider snapped back.

"Just call them back in, Mia. I don't care anymore...!" Sophie sighed, this wasn't at all worth it, and they were wasting time.

* * *

"I know rose quartz is a shallow, strata gem who turned on her own kind because of a misguided attachment to a planet and creatures like these it's indisputable that as the Diamond overseeing earth Pink Diamond was Rose quartz's number 1 enemy. She had everything to gain from shattering her. And even though she _wanted _to Shatter pink Diamond, _could she?_ Sophie Blue Diamond. For the propose of this argument may I present your palanquin?" Blue zircon was moving with more confidence than before but not much, and her argument had managed to captured the two Diamonds attention.

Steven glanced towards Blue Diamond, who now even his lawyer had called 'Sophie' It was really making him think and wonder about them, and why they were called different things.

"Is this necessary?" Mia questioned.

"Isn't it, Mia? Please proceed." Sophie said, receiving a shocked glance from her counterpart. She brought her hand up and summoned her palanquin into the room.

"Thank you, my diamond. As the records state, Pink Diamond was shattered outside a palanquin much like this one. Wittiness's said that Pink Diamond had just stepped out of her Palanquin and taken a few steps forward, when Rose attacked her from the front." Blue said, acting out her argument.

Sophie closed her eyes, the pain cutting deep inside like a dagger. "The question no one seems to be asking is: How?"

"I've been asking that question." The emotional princess said, leaning forwards in her throne.

"And, uh right you er are to ask my diamond! Be-because at the time pink was shattered, Rose quartz had been a recognized criminal for three hundred years. There were no Rose quartz's in her entourage, So how did a rose quartz, with no business being near pink diamond, get so close in the first place? Where were pink Diamond's attendants? Her agates? Her Sapphires? And where was her pearl?"

"They were with her of course! THEY SAW THE WHOLE THING!" Mia yelled, tired of all this pointless bantering.

"True, But none of them saw Rose quartz approach? Wouldn't her sapphire have seen rose quartz coming? Wouldn't her agates have tried to fight her off?" Blue continued, only aiding gasoline to a raging Mia, her patience worn thin.

"She must have slipped past them!"

"Even if she did, wouldn't her pearl have cried out in alarm? 'Waaaatch out my Diiiamond!' No, whoever did this was already close to Pink diamond. Someone her guards would allow to get near her. Someone she would listen to when asked to stop her Palanquin and come outside. And someone with the authority to cover it up afterword's. Someone with supreme authority. Someone like one of you!"

Sophie gasped in horror at this last comment, But Mia just stood, she had finally been pushed over her limit at it showed.

The Zircon had been in the heat of them moment but hearing the reactions she got, quickly realized her blunder. "Uh disregard that last statement! I might have gotten carried away...!"

The Blonde didn't want to hear anymore of it, her finger reached down and smashed the zircon like a bug.

"Case closed! Right my Diamond?" Yellow zircon asked smugly.

The Amazonian teenager turned around and fired a bolt of lightening from her hand.

Her equal stood and shoved her shoulders. "Mia! Stop it! Why are you doing this?!"

"We don't need to listen to this nonsense! Let's just Shatter rose quartz and be done with it!" Mia snapped back, clenching and unclenching her fists, furiously.

"Can't you restrain yourself?!" Sophie snapped, her voice cracking.

"But this is pointless!"

"No, it's not!"

As the two continued to pointlessly bicker, Steven escaped with his human companion, tearing the two from their banter.

Mia glared at Sophie harshly, storming over to the wall and blasting a perfect Diamond shaped hole in it. "You think you can get away, Rose? You stood your ground on that little speck called Earth... But you're on _our_ world now."

She stared down, as the Blue palanquin fell into the black abyss of the old kindergartens.

"Are you happy now?!" The Blonde roared, stomping back inside and grabbing Sophie's shoulders. "Rose got away and is now loose on Homeworld!"

She shook the girl, her blue eyes trembling in emotion. "If there's a mass loss of gems, if Alexandria hears about this, it's your fault, Sophie!" She seethed, pushing Sophie back and stomping furiously out of the room to try and rally a group of gems to find Rose quartz before there was an all out war on Homeworld.

Sophie lay on the floor trembling, just when they had started to get along, something had come between them and shoved them apart.

The young Diamond wrapped her arms around her form and let one tear, then two, then 5, and more and more, and more slip past her eyes until she was all out bawling on the floor of the court room, wishing, praying she could undo the past and make this all go away.

* * *

**Eeesh… That ended... yeah... Well, now that Sophie and Mia are back on ice, and Steven is loose on Homeworld, what are they going to do?**

**Will our Bellow babies ever get along long enough to find out they love one another? **

**Will they put the pieces together and figure out that they all are diamonds?!**

**Will Steven figure out why Yellow and Blue were referred to as Mia and Sophie?! I don't know!**

**Wait until the next update!**

**Also this is the end of season 1! So, guess what? New season coming soon after other stories get updated!**

**Review in the mean time, ok?**


	21. Chapter 21

****Thank you for the 2,750+ views and all the favs/follows you guys!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Review time! **

**thewittywhy _-_****_Honestly I like the dynamic. The two share their mother's traits, but what goes on underneath it all is messed up. I blame Alex. PS: The next season better not take as long as the show. Don't you dare go full hiatus bomb on us! Please! We beg you!_**

**Ugh! I can't even wait to update this you guys! I have to update it now!  
I'm glad you like the dynamic.  
Frankly, they are a lot like their mothers, but yea, there's differences. Mia and Sophie KNOW what they should do as Diamonds, but sometimes it doesn't always sit right with them.  
Sophie still can be really freaky when she's mad, but she just can't bring herself to shatter anyone, it just seems too gruesome to her. As for Mia, she knows what torture is like because of as you know, Alex, so if she does punish a gem, it is as quick and painless as possible. She has a heart underneath all the barriers she's put up, and Sophie is the only one who can reach it as of yet.  
**

**Begin!**

* * *

_Season 2 Chapter 1: Con'fusion'_

* * *

It had been almost a month since the whole Trial fiasco, and Mia was still fuming, leaving Sophie alone to her thoughts.

Not that there was much to think about. The young girl barely managed to sleep, and if she wasn't doing anything to involve her colonies or lessons, she would be crying, be it about Pink, her mother, but mostly it was about Mia, and the dark, heavy bags clung under her eyes, taking this youthful girl and turning her into a worn down woman.

There was no sparkle to her eyes anymore, there was really anything to bring a smile to her face, there just wasn't anything to really be happy about.

* * *

There had been no luck finding Rose quartz, but of course there was no sudden revolution of gems or mass shattering's yet, so, Mia took all as good, but she still wasn't happy .

She commissioned a new colony, it was her first colony that she conquered on her own, and the plans for it had been sitting 17 years idle. She had no time for art, or anything to distract her, she didn't have time for Sophie, which she took as good.

Sophie was the root of all her problems. From when she was a child, to now, everything went wrong because of Sophie. Sophie, Sophie, Sophie.

Why did she have to think about Sophie so much?!

Her eyes which once burned, now seemed listless and cold. Sophie still clinging to the forefront of her mind.

She remembered how the young girl would come in while she was busy and tousle her hair for no reason, the gentle meaningless kisses the girl would plant on her cheeks, nose, and neck, sometimes the shenanigans the ivory haired beauty would do, like sitting on her lap or dragging her out of her courtroom to some hidden place to play a hilarious prank on random gems, from which they would flee from the scene trying to contain bouts of laughter.

She rested her head on her knuckles, and sighed, tapping her fingers along her armrest, attempting to draw her thoughts from the beautiful empress that clouded her mind.

Another heavy sigh left her lips and her golden eyes drifted up to bubbles so similar to her hue. She cut off the Jade who was busy giving her a report and stood. "Leave me, I don't wish to be disturbed."

The Jade sputtered a bit then nodded, and curtsied before exiting the room.

Her fingers hovered over the screen, and then quickly typed a search from the Zoo library, and opened the title. Passing through the pages and reading through the play transcript.

Odd, how Sophie and her were like this fairy tale. Lovers, if you could call them that, but Mia doubted they would be together until 'Death do us part' like the fools created by this Shakespeare fellow.

The Amazonian teen sighed, and dismissed the book. It wasn't doing anything to help her stop thinking about Sophie, it was just making her think about the girl more.

Her hands hovered over her screen, idly doodling while she read over reports.

Her eyes glanced for a moment at her work, and she stared blankly at it, at the face of one who didn't exist, yet was so alive in many words.

That woman was abominable, she was horrid, she was beautiful, new, and a sight to behold, but that's what added to her ghastliness. The way her key lime hair gently wrapped around her cheeks, rose into fraying peaks, and fell down her back in wild waves. Her eyes were vivid and emerald. Her skin was gentle fawn, and her lips were plush, cheeks high and hollow. Her frame a contrast of rigid edges and gentle sloping curves. What a beast, this beautiful woman Mia have illustrated, it wasn't herself nor her normal muse and yet it was, that thing they had become in a fit of lust.

Her gloved fist slammed into the screen and distorted the visage.

* * *

Cyan eyes were dull and lacked their natural luster they normally held, and her skin seemed sickly, dried tears caked to her skin and matting some of her hair in slick, wet strands.

She wanted things to go back to normal. Part of her even wished they were that thing they had became once again, that fusion, at least then they got along to a point.

She wished she could remember what they had looked like, like her. It was all so blurry.

Maybe they'd had Mia's defined face, and Her own physical structure, and the Golden princess's strength, and her short, choppy hair?

Or maybe they looked a bit more like Sophie, with a gentler façade?

Perhaps they had looked like neither of them.

Thinking of fusion brought a horrible taste to her mouth and strange memories of the practice, not her own.

Sophie finally dismissed the thoughts, her mind however still lingering on the Blonde who she had shared the intimate experience with.

* * *

**I just couldn't not update this! It's so good! and besides my summer break was hiatus enough for you guys.**

**I know there is like ZERO dialogue in this chapter, but I wanted to focus on their thoughts, because they will have to get together again before this lines up with reunited.**

**Or should they? Should our double diamonds hook back up Before or after Reunited?**

**I don't know-**

***Alexandria is t-posing in the background staring at me***

**Oh uh... Will we see Alex before then too...? heh, ehe, eeeeeeeh….**

**review...!**


	22. Chapter 22

****Thank you for the 2,900+ views and all the favs/follows you guys!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Review time! **

**thewittywhy _-_**_**Freaking depressing. In a good way. Also FUSION!**_

**I know! I had no Idea what to write and when I do that, I either make terrible chapters or surprise myself with the quality of it. And yes, that was them recalling their fusion.**

**Begin!**

* * *

_Season 2 Chapter 2: Escapism_

* * *

Sophie wandered the halls, her hands tracing the ornate patterns carved on the walls of the temple, a place designed by her skilled hands to house all of Mia's gorgeous statues, mostly of her or their mothers.

Her hands gentle traced the outline of the Golden princess's face, lingering a moment of those chapped lips, cold and hard captured in stone.

"Oooo-oooo-ah-oooo….  
I guess I'll have to face,  
That in this awful place  
I shouldn't show a trace of doubt..."

The words left her lips in a bitter passage, emotion dripping from her tone.

"But pulled against the grain,  
I feel a little pain,  
That I would rather do without." Gently her fingers traced one of a far kinder Alexandria, intertwining with the brilliant white marble digits, before pulling away.

She spun into the center and stared up through the stained glass roof, pleading towards the stars to hear her plea. "I'd rather be  
Free-ee!  
Free-ee!  
I'd rather be  
Free-ee.  
Free-ee!  
I'd rather be  
Free-ee...!  
Free-ee...!  
Free… from here..."

Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes as she sat in the center, feeling the cold and judging eyes of the statues on her.

Why had she been so stupid as to let Rose get away?

_This is all her fault!_

"It's unfair!" The girl defended, two of the statues coming to her defense.

_But she didn't know any better! _

_She's so young..._

_That's why she should have known better and let her handle it!_

"I'm sorry...!" She whimpered, looking down towards her spread out skirts.

The statues continued to put her on trial, White never said anything, she would just stand in her grand flourish, silver eyes glaring at the imperfect younger. Mia would either take her defense or accuse her. Alexandria had defended her so many times, but she wasn't worthy of it. Her mother would make silent comments about her child, and Yellow would snap back towards the melancholy gem.

The girl had to laugh at that, a bitter laugh toward their mothers as it was like watching them fight all over again.

Her tears spent and heart lifted a bit she stood, brushing her hands gently along her mother's face, so much like her own, and placing a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the dome.

* * *

Mia's heels clacked as she walked into the statue dome Sophie had made for her almost a year ago.

Her master pieces were on display, each of them of a Diamond, or their child.

She averted her eyes from Alexandria and White diamond, their gazes to harsh and judging carved into marble, too permanent.

She couldn't stand to look at Sophie, or herself, there was just something about being so close to her in a sense that made her heart throb in longing, embers of rage stirring. Looking at herself only made her feel enraged, she had to stop being so hot and cold with Sophie.

She quickly looked towards and then away from her mother's face, disapproval painted in the knitted brows and pursed lips. Those golden eyes like her own glaring at her child.

_Get over yourself, your a diamond. You don't need her!_

"I know that..." She defended herself to her mother, almost like a child insisting they knew something, but that didn't mean they actually did, and she couldn't bring herself to look up and her eyes stayed on the floor in guilt.

_You shouldn't be cowering, look me in the eye._

Her breath trembled and she stared with a weak bodied expression at the stony one of her mother's.

Mia crumpled and looked down slinking away to sit in front of the one statue she could stand to be around without feeling guilty or minuscule.

_You should apologize to her, it's tearing her apart._

Mia couldn't stand the sage advice she was given, she didn't know- "I know that but...How?!"

_Just talk to her. It will come to you in time._

"No! No it won't Blue! I can't do anything with her with out hurting her or myself!" She snapped, rage and confusion bubbling up inside her.

There was no response, of course there wasn't. They were statues and the words they heard were all just pigments of their imagination.

"I shouldn't have come here." She huffed, rising and quickly exiting the room before she could make more of a fool of herself talking to these piece of marble carved by her own hand.

* * *

Alexandria barely moved around her ship, but there were sometimes that she did, no one ever saw her, she made sure of it.

Her skin was pale, and her hair was lustrously blinding, and passing by a mirror she looked at her face, or was it a portrait of her mother? She hadn't been able to tell for years now between her mother and her.

In these moments of lucidity, she would wander around, grand cape whispering behind her, heels creating an echo with each delicate step.

Sometimes her smile would falter, sometimes she would frown, eyes finally blinking, her blinding light dimming enough to allow her to see clearly.

Over the Years she had seen how Sunshine's talents had improved, there was an uncanny likeness to the statue before her and her face was perfect, such reality carved in into stone, her mother standing elegantly before her.

Alexandria closed her eyes and sighed, maybe she didn't have to be just like-

_What in stars names are you thinking, my jewel?_

"I just thought that maybe I cou-" She tried to start, but it was futile, she knew how this would end, even if she didn't want it to end this way.

_Now, now. What have you been told about these 'thoughts' of yours?_

"They are dull and petty. Highly out of line." She responded, almost robotically, the edges of her free will slowly crumbling and the control creeping back in.

_Exactly, and you my jewel are anything but that. _

"I am shining and sparkling I... miss them..." She murmured, sometimes she hated herself, and sometimes she would try and regain self control.

Whirling away from the statue she went to go find them, to reconcile for what she had done.

_And where do you think you're going? There's no where you can go to escape who you are._

The platinum blonde closed her eyes and tried to block out the ghosts voice, they didn't have control over her, she had control of herself.

_You know you don't. You're nothing without me, nothing but a scared child._

"No, I'm not..." Her voice cracked and her steps faltered.

_Yes you are. Now, come to your senses dear, it's time to stop playing around._

"I- Yes mother..." Any fight she had left was destroyed ages ago and she willfully fell back into that bright abyss she was forever trapped in.

* * *

**Well, hey Alex isn't dead! I also was listening to that song as I wrote this and BOOM! Inspiration!**

**But she's not personally insane.**

**Will Mia apologize to Sophie?**

**Will Sophie seek out Mia?**

**Will Alex seek them out and apologize?!**

**Review your thoughts.**


	23. Chapter 23

****Thank you for the 3,900+ views and all the favs/follows you guys!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Review time! **

**thewittywhy _-_****_Just... wow. The emotion in this is crazy. Alex is also trapped, in a way._**

**Yeah, frankly I wasn't planning on having her have her own conscience when this started, but she's not just the demented psychopath that was her mother, she is also human, but trapped in her own head because of her mother's will.**

**Alright, get ready, read the chapter title and guess what's gonna happen because Whoa-ho-ho is the next chapter bomb going to be a doozy!**

**(Also there's going to be a lot of Bellow Diamond hints coming from Mia here! =D)**

* * *

_Season 2 Chapter 3: Tidal wave of emotion_

* * *

Sophie stared out the window of her ship, stars blurring past her, an almost identical Dandelion arm clenching beside her, racing through space.

Had they been younger, she could have smiled as she reached further, but they weren't racing for fun, there was nothing joyous about this, nothing to delight about the mission they were on.

* * *

Mia glanced towards the reaching azure limb beside her, a scoff shook her chest and she thrust her arm forward again, jetting her ship miles ahead of her counterpart.

A smile grew on her face as her charts showed that disastrous planet getting closer as they pushed further in space.

Finally!

She would do something worthy of her mother's praise and attention, something that, maybe, just maybe would make her proud.

Make her worthy in Alexandria's eyes of Sophie's hand.

If she could just get her cluster and destroy that planet, her entire life would fall together perfectly if she could just finish what her mother started.

* * *

The communicator beside Sophie began to glow, and she moved all to quickly to answer it.

"Yes, Mia?" Her tone sounded eager and desperate as she answered.

"I just wanted to let you know, We're getting close. You should probably prepare yourself emotionally." The Blonde stated, glancing at the screen beside her with hard golden eyes.

"Can I get a human...?" The Melancholy girl asked. "There's one I've had my eye on for a while now and I would just like to-"

"I don't care, first I get my cluster and you handle the rebellion, then you can gather as many human to your hearts content, Soph." Mia rumbled, the deep set lines under her eyes pressing further the closer they got.

"Thank you..." She murmured, twisting her ring into place a beach grew ever closer to them.

The golden warrior glanced at her and tossed a care-free smile her way, this would all be over soon, they just had one little thing to deal with first.

Part of the younger azure lady wanted to hope that the crystal gems were not there, not at the given location.

* * *

The Blonde beamed as her palm continuously slammed into Earth's delicate surface, a delighted laugh leaving her armor clad form as the cluster ripped the earth apart and reached up towards her.

What she was not expecting however, was the well aimed punch sent at the elbow of her ship, sending her ship sailing through the skies, miles backwards.

A furious growl turned her smile to a snarl, and she grabbed the hand of the Cluster and began to wrestle in towards the ground.

* * *

Sophie watched with darkened eyes, this wouldn't be easy, no matter how much she hoped. Tears started to pool in the corners of her eyes but didn't fall, as she tossed her hood over her head.

She brought her ship up and slammed her palm into the ground, sending sea mist scattering in all directions. This time she would get that horrid gem, she would shatter them herself, even if they were similar to her, they were nothing alike. She hadn't shattered the innocent, Rose had.

Quelling her fear and holding back her anger she spoke to the crystal gems who stood on a primitive balcony.

"Rose quartz... So you escaped Homeworld and crawled back here..." Her tone began to rise as the emotions started to break down her barriers. "How dare you hide here...! This is Pink's world! Come! Answer for what you've done!"

Rose began approaching her. "Blue Diamond, Please, listen to me. I didn't shatter Pink Diamond, Pink Diamond's right here. It's pretty interesting when you think about it."

She couldn't believe it! That thing, that traitor, that shatterer was trying to make small talk with her! "Enough!" She screamed, sending a ball of her emotions towards the human gem, causing him to fly back.

A horrid fusion caught him in his hand, and roared at her, all six arms poised to strike.

"Wait!" Rose shouted, trying to quell the fighting.

"You cannot fathom how much I've mourned! For someone I never even knew! What thousands of years of my mother's grief has done to me!" She couldn't keep herself in check, things that never should have been spoken were exclaimed in raw emotion.

The fusion spilt apart as her emotional tidal wave crashed away from her person, loud sobs of someone so deeply hurt, nothing could bring joy to them or heal the scars so deeply cut.

A piercing whistle cut through her loud sobs and a Pink lion, something fluffy and what could be described as cute like the toys that once littered her bed, came charging for her, a girl seated on it's back.

The human girl leapt at her with a ferocious battle cry, the sword that shattered Pink Diamond held firmly in her hands. Sophie was unfazed by this and caught the blade between three prints, cold cyan eyes regarding it and the human who tried to pry it from her inhuman grasp.

She knew the weapon with horrifying familiarity, it was the sword that haunted her every waking nightmare. "I know this sword... This is the sword THAT SHATTERED HER!"

It shattered like glass in between her prints, and the putrid human was sent screaming towards the sand, only to be caught by the lion.

* * *

Finally, Mia had managed to get the upper hand on the cluster and was forcing it to the ground, into submission.

* * *

"You deserve this... All of you...!" Sophie said, walking forwards to ensure they felt just how miserable she had felt since the moment of her birth, how every second of her existence had been absolute torture because of her mother's overpowering tidal waves of emotion, the tsunami's she battled against every day just to try and rule her colonies without breaking down into purposeless crying.

"St-stop! Please!" The child of Rose quartz begged, trying to fight her over powering emotions.

* * *

**EEEEE! It's happening! I didn't know what to write anywhere else and the hunts on Homeworld have proved fruitless but I couldn't wait any longer to publish this!**

**It's just so!**

**Well anyways, here you all go, next chapters coming soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

****Thank you for the 3,170+ views and all the favs/follows you guys!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Get ready for another Diamond chapter bomb!**

* * *

_Season 2 Chapter 4: Electric eel_

* * *

"Blue Diamond!" A fusion, one that brought a bitter taste to her mouth, yelled, taking bold and unsteady steps towards the colossal Preteen.

"Who are you supposed to be?" She exclaimed in disgust, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"I am the will of two gems who care for each other and protect each other from any threat no matter how fast or how cruel. You couldn't stop me 5,750 years ago and you can't stop me now!" The fusion growl, inching closer and closer to the Diamond daughter.

A tiny gasp parted the lips on the azure empress and her glare turned colder than ice. "It's you... That Ruby and Sapphire who disrupted my court..." She couldn't help but be a little astounded that they had survived on earth for so long, but so many miserable gems had, so it shouldn't surprise her.

The fusion growled and clung to her robes, sending weak bodied punches and her feet. "This is supposed to be my day!"

A tiny bit of amusement wormed its way into her tone as she watched the fusion continue, and her brow arched at the sight. "You want to defeat me by... Clinging to my feet?"

A smile crossed the Fusion's face and she looked up into icy blue. "I just needed to keep you from taking three steps to the right."

Water dripped onto Sophie's cloak, soaking through her hood and wetting the crown of her head. Her line of sight became distracted from the two gems and she looked up in shock. "What?!" She barely had a moment to respond as the barn crashed on top of her, the only thing probably keeping her from getting physically harmed was her half gem roots and the GLF.

* * *

Mia watched Sophie get beaten from her ship, and perhaps that was enough of a motivation and distraction to cause her down fall, but not yet, her precious blue flower would have to wait for her to come to her aid, she had to get the cluster, and besides, by the look of the emerging peach and blue giant, Sophie would be fine, enraged, but fine.

And she had to admit, with her aroura foaming around her, and her face contorted in anger, hair flying wildly behind her, The blonde had to admit, it was kinda hot.

* * *

"A lapis lazuli." Sophie scoffed, her tone a low growl. "Does every gem that comes in contact with this planet turn traitor?!"

Her fury and grief bubbled out so far, The it teased the edge of Mia's mind but she had enough self control to keep it in check and defeat the cluster.

Every gem was affected expect for this once loyalist, and there was nothing else the Diamond could say other than. "What?!"

"I've felt worse." The lazuli said, growling as she wrapped water chains around the arms of her once matriarch.

A furious screaming growl broke from Sophie's throat as she pulled her wrists free only to be trapped by the hydrokinetics once again.

"Let's knock her off this beach!" The Ocean gem growl, doing her hardest to keep the diamond restricted.

In an instant, the rebels had summoned their weapons, and suddenly, a sense of terror mingled with all the other emotions, if she was poofed, what would happen to her? Had they not noticed her completion changing from Blue to Peach?

"Pathetic! You are nothing!" In a last ditch effort she sent a barrage of her powers towards them, her voice trembling in fear and anger.

Somehow, they survived her attack, and the lion sent a sonic roar at her, causing her bones to rattle, The amethyst leapt up and tried to whip her face, which she barely protected, before having her arm jerked painfully back by yet another chain of water. The pearl blinded her momentarily with a flash from her spear, and the Lion warped to her head, it's claws scratching he scalp.

The Fusion and Bismuth slammed into her side, knocking her off balance, and a meaningless peridot fired tin cans at her middle, shouting.

"HEY BLUE DIAMOND! FIGHT ME!"

She wished she was paying attention to the tiny green gem, which came colliding with her face. When she pried the tiny annoying thing from her face, she was met with a barrage of attacks from the rebels.

Fortunately for her, she saw them coming, and was able to deflect the Bismuth, pearl and amethyst. But the sonic roar from the lion caused her to recoil, her ears thrumming and threatening to bleed. Then the Fusion hit her, causing her to stumble back, and finally a spiked bubble from Rose hit her square in the chest, sending her to her knees.

* * *

"No. No. No. No, no, no, no. No!" Mia growled as warnings went off through out her ship, Sophie had been sent to her knees and the hydraulics of her ship had finally worn out, explosions rocking the ship and sending her tumbling, even more so when the cluster body slammed her ship into Sophie's own.

The Azure princess barely having time to scream in alarm as her own giant palm crashed on top of her. Debris flying all over the beach.

It took a moment for the ringing in her ears to stop, and she could feel the moist blood beading from the inside of her ears, covered by her helmet, which she was glad she wore for once.

Shakily standing, she began shoving debris aside, breaking through walls and any other blockages. She had to do everything, didn't she?

Run Homeworld, Comfort Sophie, Stop the Crystal gems, Save Sophie, and try and get her cluster back, there was never an end to her days it seemed, especially not today.

* * *

**Well, here we go! More and more it's getting close! Will they finally find out? EEE I can't wait!**


	25. Chapter 25

****Thank you for the 3,170+ views and all the favs/follows you guys!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**QUICK LET'S ANSWER YOUR REVIEWS AND GET BACK TO THE FRAY!**

thewittywhy- **_Well, well, well, I see it's gotten to the good part! Though I wonder just what the reaction of the crystal gems will be when they discover that the diamonds are now all half humans. XD_**

**YUS IT HAS! *Huge quartz fusion smile* And frankly, they keep that quite like a close family affair, they don't want anyone else to know, BUT Steven has asked Peridot, being a newer HW gem, if she knows why they are sometimes called "Mia" and "Sophie"  
Her response? "Shh! Don't say that out loud!"  
"But why?"  
"Because only the most elite of the elite can call them that, and if you can call them that it's a sign of their utmost trust! You can't just blab it out!"  
Also, since the Gravity Light Fluctuater, or GLF are working about halfway which means still giants but with human complexion, so the CG are starting to question it, like "Are these REALLY the same diamonds?!"  
I do so love your reviews by the way, they make me laugh and bring a smile to my face.  
**

**Now hold on and get ****ready for another Diamond chapter bomb!**

* * *

_Season 2 Chapter 6: In bloom_

* * *

It took a moment for the ringing in her ears to stop, and she could feel the moist blood beading from the inside of her ears, covered by her helmet, which she was glad she wore for once.

Shakily standing, she began shoving debris aside, breaking through walls and any other blockages. She had to do everything, didn't she?

Run Homeworld, Comfort Sophie, Stop the Crystal gems, Save Sophie, and try and get her cluster back, there was never an end to her days it seemed, especially not today.

She broke the last barrier of her ship, clawing her way to the surface, her GLF having twisted half way, revealing her fawn skin, not that she cared as she gathered her barring's in the palm of her ship.

Electricity crackled from her form, and her golden eyes burned with fury.

She leapt down and lifted a colossus finger from on top of Sophie, whose eyes expressed gratitude, while her face twisted in anger.

The peridot ran down the beach towards Mia, her face one of indifference as she the small green gem looked up at her. "HEY YELLOW CLOD! REMEMBER ME?!"

"No." Was the simple response, as her power hummed from her fingertips, causing the gem to over load with light and poof.

"STOP! Don't do this! I'm the one that you're missing! I'm pink Diamond!" The boy with curly black hair said desperately, his words striking a feral chord inside the gilded Diamond daughter.

"You...!" Mia seethed, how dare they call themselves that, when they shattered her? How stupid did they think she was? Rage boiled her blood and she raced towards rose, with the intent of shattering her, grinding the stone to dust with the toe of her boot.

Sophie just stood, unsure of what to think about this new information. If Rose was that human, and Pink was Rose...? It made her already pounding head beat painfully.

The Blonde's actions caused the rebels to fight ten fold, but she was skilled in so many types of battle that it barely phased her, nor provided a challenge.

"Is that all you've got?! I've only just begun to fight!" The Lapis shouted, summoning water around her and beginning to fire missiles of liquid at the pair of queens.

The Teen scoffed, and fired her lightening at the disobedient gems, part of her mind wandering away from the battle with the information Rose had declared.

* * *

In the mental realm in between, Steven saw not two Diamonds, no, not just Yellow and Blue, but two human girls just like the other Diamonds who he could only assume was Mia and Sophie.

_How miserable. I knew Pink couldn't handle her own colony, and yet, I gave in... And now, I'm to blame for her fate._

The waves coming off Yellow were far too strong to penetrate, But Steven still tried, he had to, weather or not he was talking to the right gem or not.

_What good will any of this do? The more Sophie makes these gems suffer, the more I long to see you Pink..._

"Blue Diamond! Please listen!" Steven tried, coaxing the dormant azure gemstone to tease the thoughts of her battling daughter.

_I felt something, someone... It's not me you need though, who ever you are... It's Sophie._

Her clear Blue eyes looked to where Steven was, and she directed towards Sophie, was coping with her own emotions, as well as the waves of her mother's that crashed over her.

"I- I gotta get though to them!" The Boy insisted, swimming down towards the young Blue empress.

"Pink isn't gone! I can explain everything again if you'd just stop this fighting!"

Sophie cyan irises shrunk to pin pricks, she had been feeling her mother's presence, and now there was another one. "There's a presence... again..."

"What are you jabbering about?" Mia asked, glowering over to the younger.

"A presence... It's my mother... but it also feels like-"

"Please Sophie, you're being hysterical. More-so than usual." The Blonde dead panned.

"Please! Yellow, Mia! Who ever you are! Pink's fate is different than you think she faked her own shattering!" Steven tried, the waves of Yellow and Mia's essence too powerful for him to over come.

"There it is again..." Sophie's voice trembled and her mental barriers went back up, weakened because of emotions.

"It ahs to be a trick... Show yourself Foe!" The golden girl tried to be imposing, but in all honesty, she was trembling in her boots.

"I'm not your foe! Please just listen to me!" Steven pleaded, again trying to get the Diamonds from inside their shells.

_There!_

Like any mother, Yellow and Blue used their rendered ability's to try and protect their children from what ever was invading their thoughts.

Steven used his own aroura, which flowered out from his form to portray his thoughts, even if they wouldn't listen to him, that had to.

"Please! The fighting has to stop! We're not enemy's we're family! Please listen to me! I need you to know WHO I AM!"

Both mother and daughter pairs were almost rendered speechless by the waves of energy passing from the boy to them.

_Impossible..._

_This aura.._

* * *

Steven awoke with all the gems towering over him.

Sophie's eyes filled with wonder and awe, as well as relief. "It's... you, Pink!"

Mia just stared, eyes blurring over with tears to never spend.

* * *

**Whelp! There you go! I'll post more tomorrow or when ever! But hey, more Diamond stuff! Get ready because...**

**Steven knows PART of the truth about Sophie/Blue and Mia/Yellow!**

**What will happen?**

**How will things change now that they know the truth about each other and that they have no ships to get to Homeworld?**

**Will the next few episodes be different than what we all know?**

**Will Sophie and Mia finally break the relationship ice between the two of them?!**

**Will Alexandria break away from the hold of her tyrannical mother long enough not to rip out Steven's gem?! Whoops... spoiler...**


	26. Chapter 26

****Thank you for the 3,500+ views and all the favs/follows you guys!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**QUICK LET'S ANSWER YOUR REVIEWS AND GET BACK TO THE FRAY!**

**thewittywhy**\- _**Well, Mia and Sophie can look on the bright side. They now have a... cousin? Huh. That's something I never thought about. If Fusion is the gem equivalent of "how chika wow-wow" and the Crystal Gems are like a family... see, this is why you don't try to put earth terms on gems. It makes you uncomfortable, as well as makes you wonder how Rebecca Sugar got away with it. Someone at CN must have pockets full of Fish Stew Pizza coupons as a bribe.**_

**I honestly don't see them as related, that would make some of my art very... contradictory to that, trust me I might have a weird ship.-. And yeah, it's confusing, very confusing, and weird and Rebecca Sugar is very crafty for sure!**

**New Diamond chapter!**

* * *

_Season 2 Chapter 7_

* * *

After a short explanation, the humans retired for the night, Sophie and Mia struggling to maintain a façade of regality.

"Well, Pink's sleeping, and we're all alone..." Mia said, a sly glance cast towards the younger Diamond.

"And until the ships are fixed we have some time to spend here..." The Azure princess draped her arms around the golden one, the GLF's turned off to give them the advantage of hiding amongst the rubble of their ships. "Any... Ideas... for what to do tonight...?

Their lips were a hair's width apart, the gloved arms wrapped tightly around the velvet waist and pulled their bodies closer. "I think I have the perfect activity in mind..." The Blonde purred, brushing a piece of stray ivory back.

A smile crossed both of their lips as they parted, twisting their rings back to the full setting.

"Pink...?" Sophie asked, peaking in the back window of Greg's van, looking for the sleeping boy.

Mia's golden eyes gazed through the front window, as again the Blue giant tried to rouse him. "Pink...! Come out please. It's been four hours and twenty three minutes. Can you please explain how you _weren't_ shattered? We miss you..."

"It's 3 a.m... Just let me sleep a little longer, I'll see you when the sun comes up..." Steven groaned, rolling over in his sleeping bag.

The blue gem sighed, and sat down on the ground, unsure as to weather to keep this stretched form, or let herself be her true form.

"This is ridiculous, I don't understand, why isn't Pink in _her _chambers, at least then it would make far more sense for her to be sleeping. Honestly!" The Warrior huffed, standing and placing hands on her narrow hips.

"But we did kind of destroy her home, Mia. I just wish she would explain to us what happen five thousand years ago." The youngest sighed, tracing an idle pattern in the soft sand.

"What's done is done. I'm going to see if I can get the ships in working function." The Elder grumbled, trudging down the beach towards their ships, to try and bring the ships up from the ocean.

* * *

After dawn had tickled the horizon, Sophie was quick to ask Steven the same questions from the night before, to which he answered as best he could.

"I just can't believe you've been here all along Pink!" In her far larger form, Sophie could pick up "Pink" and bring him to her face in what could be considered a hug, tearful giggles escaping her lips, the protests of the crystal gems deaf on her ears.

For hours the gilded empress tried to bring their ships up, but all she was getting was a headache and a far worse ship. "How could you do this to us, Pink? Why let us think you were shattered? Why this ridiculous disguise? Why change your voice?! Why didn't you say something at the trial?! We were going to Shatter you! And Soph- _Blue_, can you please stop crying, it's making it impossible to see."

"...Sorry..." The crying cyan gem said, wiping her tears away and setting the curly haired boy back down on the porch.

"My mom kept it secret from everyone-" The pearl cleared her throat softly. "-Almost everyone." Steven said.

"What are you talking about?" Mia knew what he was saying was impossible, Diamonds can't just hide. And She knew so many things about her own mother that very few gems even had an inkling to, why didn't he know much about Pink?

"Apparently mom, geez you don't know what a mom is..." He began, but was cut off by the youngest diamond.

"Oh, we know perfectly well what-" A dandelion glove covered her mouth, and amber eyes cast a menacing glare.

"_Hush._"

"So, Pink Diamond took the form of Rose quartz permanently after faking her shattering. Then Rose quartz gave up that form to create a new-life form with my dad; Me. Rose passed some of her gemstone and some of her powers onto me but... That's all, I don't have any of Pink's or Rose's memories... Sorry." He continued, the armor clad teen eyeing his gemstone skeptically.

She had a few scant memories of her mother's, in fact she had heard her mother speaking to her once or twice, all of them had, all except Steven.

"Hmph, I'm sure your memories are in there somewhere Pink." She hummed, straightening herself back up.

"Actually I go by Steven." He corrected, scratching the back of his curly head.

"Stars! How did you even survive? Our moth- _We_ blasted the planet and obliterated every gem on its surface." Sophie gasped, curious as to how they hadn't been broken shards, and that thought made her stomach twist into horrible knots.

"They weren't actually obliterated..." Steven clarified, motioning for them to follow him to the warp.

* * *

The group stood in front of one of the old drop ships sent to colonize the earth, and the boy opened a door to reveal Centipedal.

"What am I looking at?" Mia cringed, sharing a very confused glance with her counterpart. "No one should have survived their attack!"

"Centipedal's mind is broken, I've tried to heal her but it didn't stick." The boy sighed, looking at the ground in dismay.

"Heal her?!" A sculped gold brow darted up skeptically, and Sophie bore the same expression she had when the thing came out of the crumbling ship.

"But maybe you two can help her. You're so much stronger than me, and I got close!" Steven continued, gazing up hopefully at the much taller gems.

"Well, but that's not something we'd normally do..." Sophie said, looking away from the creature.

"This is completely unprecedented." The Blonde huffed, honestly, they were in the middle of no where helping some gem forsaken creature for no good reason.

"But you did this to her! You have to help her, all of you!" He protested, causing any resistance the elder had to crumble.

"Fine, I'll try, but I make no promises."

Rubbing her hands together quickly, a charge was created and she placed it against the left temple of the gem, slowly, it returned to a more gem like state, but her legs were like jello beneath her.

"There, good as new!" She sighed, placing the gem back on the ground. Where it looked as if the gem was having a seizure.

"She may be too far gone..." She cringed.

"Gently, Mia." Sophie said, channeling her powers into the gem as well. Amber eyes gave her a dirty look, she had said her name, in front of the rebels like it was so casual that it didn't matter.

"There we are."

Steven added his powers to the mix and finally, the gem was functional.

"Nephrite, facet 413, cavershon 12. I'm sorry for my failure to heed my hessonite's evacuation orders, my team and I tried our best to make it out before the attack- but you're here! It must have worked. You finally avenged Pink Diamond! And destroyed Rose quartz!" The healed gem went on, but Sophie had to withdraw her hand to cover her mouth, tears threatening to spill over once again.

Mia's firm hand gripped her left shoulder firmly, trying to keep the girl grounded before she took off bawling again. With the removal of their hands, the gem once again returned to it's corrupted state.

"How many perfectly good gems did you have us ruin?!" The blonde snapped.

"Hush Mia, Pink's been punished enough. She's been trapped here on this awful planet, with these... _creatures._" Sophie said, gesturing to the smaller diamond.

"Do it again, it was working!" He pleaded.

"How long do you expect us to hold her together?" Mia asked. Using that much of her abilities, for even that short amount of time had made her headache throb again, the ringing in her ears from the night before throbbing to life again.

"Forever! You did this to her and you have to do something!" Steven snapped.

"We didn't do this, it was our moth-"

"Shut up Sophie! Pink, we can only do this so much. But if it was the four of us..." The golden gem muttered, shuddering at the thought of asking _her _for help, the phantom pains of those ebony nails ripping her gem out and hitting her spine causing her gold tinted flesh to pale a few hues.

"Oh no! We can't let _her _see this!" Sophie whined, the few terrifying thoughts of What _she _had done to Mia playing her mind.

"Who do we need?" Steven asked.

"What do you mean; _Who?!_ We need Alexandria Victoria White Diamond!" The daughter of Yellow said, her tone echoing a horror so deeply etched that it would take all the plaster in the world to undo the scars caused by the young woman.

* * *

**Ok, this seems like a good spot to stop it, well, I hope you like because, get ready because She's a-coming!**

**It should be three chapters until the ball and the rest of the season before Alexandria is back to her normal totally in control self.**

**And then, wow, hey! Season three will start and who knows what kind of trouble they will get into then?! Oops, I keep spoiling it...**

**Well, I gotta tease you guys a bit and please review as to what you think they will do together!**


	27. Chapter 27

****Thank you for the 3,590+ views and all the favs/follows you guys!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**QUICK LET'S ANSWER YOUR REVIEWS AND GET BACK TO THE FRAY!**

**thewittywhy**\- _**Aaaand Mia let it slip. Now truths will be revealed! Let's be honest, sociopath doesn't BEGIN to describe Alex! Also, I can imagine Peal's conversations with BP and YP. "Let me guess, the moment you found out your diamonds were pregnant, you wanted to find the human responsible and debowel them?" "How did you...?" "Experience."**_

**YUP! And actually, Sociopath is just a cover, a façade, to cover the mentally broken, lost, alone, misguided young woman she has become. All she knew was what White/her-mom told her, and that was a lot of lies/false-truths.  
And I just- I can't! It's too much! The first time I read your review, I fell off my chair laughing!  
I am going to add that when it gets to be that time, because it is so HILARIOUS! It's still such a funny thought, still laughing! XD  
**

**New Diamond chapter!**

* * *

_Season 2 Chapter 8: Legs from here to Homeworld_

* * *

"Who do we need?" Steven asked.

"What do you mean; _Who?!_ We need Alexandria Victoria White Diamond!" The daughter of Yellow said, her tone echoing a horror so deeply etched that it would take all the plaster in the world to undo the scars caused by the young woman.

The Crystal gems erupted into a gasp, but the Pearl was the first to catch the slip up.

"_Alexandria Victoria?_" She questioned looking up to the two Diamonds, brow raised.

"Damnit." The Golden empress hissed, slamming her hand into her forehead. "Now I've got to explain the past twenty-one years to these buffoons…"

"Pink, do you trust these gems?" Sophie asked, looking more and more antsy as the subject lingered.

"Yes!" Steven answered quickly, gazing up with confused brown eyes at the two gems of similar stones.

Both Daughters looked at each other and then twisted their GLF's back to resting position, taking these two blue and yellow Giants, and bringing them down to the height of the Bismuth, their skin tones changing to peach and fawn.

"We understand more than you think. We have a vague idea of what it's like to have a 'mother' who gave up her stone for us." The youngest said, both girls finger's trailing over their hardened stones.

"I am; Mia Diana Yellow Diamond. And she is Sophie Elizabeth Blue Diamond. Pink, you have permission to call us these names anytime you so choose, as well as your pearl, but your court will address us as Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond, or My diamond." Mia said, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"So, wait, you guys are half human? Does that mean your dad's are on Homeworld? Were they humans from the zoo? What about Alexandria Victoria?!" Steven asked, gaze snapping between the two f them rapidly, many questions still unanswered.

"Yes. No. Never. And she... Alexandria is..." Cyan eyes suddenly found a sapling very interesting, and she trailed off.

"Steven, I might not know Alexandria, but White Diamond isn't like us, she isn't even like them. you never have any idea what she's capable of." The rebel pearl said, kneeling down to his level.

"I just wanna talk." The boy insisted.

"I don't think you'll have much luck with that... Alex... Hasn't left Homeworld since her birth..." Sophie said, recalling the flood of good memories and bad. Mia could swear she felt her nails raking against her skin, and she kept looking around, as if expecting to see the pale eldest standing there, giving her that blank smile, staring at her with those cold lifeless eyes, all these thoughts caused a shudder to pass through the blonde diamond.

"Then we're going to Homeworld!" Steven proclaimed.

"In what?! Your 'friends' destroyed both our ships!" Mia snapped, recalling the awful headache that had pounded in her skull this morning.

"Unless... You don't still have yours, do you?" The azure girl asked, the many stories of the Diamond mech, and Pink's leg ship ringing fresh in her mind.

* * *

Eventually, the got Pink's ship unburied from the desert, and prepared to head for Homeworld.

Of course the gilded princess was less than pleased that the off color interrogee was going to be coming with them.

Tears brimmed in Blue eyes and threated to fall. "I never thought we'd all be together in Pink's ship...!"

"Please, Sophie, if we could continue without the water works? Honestly, You're Twelve-years-old for stars sake, quit acting like a three-year-old!" Ember eyes rolled, absolutely fed up with how many times her younger crush had broken into tears over the smallest of things.

"Sorry..." The tears were brushed away as the group waited to take fight to their home planet.

The eldest cringed at the take-off style of the male diamond, but Sophie was actually excited to get back, they had so much to catch up on, and they were going back in pink's ship, absolutely nothing could go wrong.

* * *

As the legs raced through the galaxies, Steven spoke up. "Should I have brought a gift for Alexandria? I mean, we are dropping in unexpectedly, and I want to make a good first impression, her help will mean everything for the corrupted gems."

"HA! Good impression? We'll be lucky if she ever speaks to us again after this!" Mia scoffed.

"But-"

"The thing is Alex... Can be... Difficult…" Sophie said, choosing her words carefully.

The blonde masked all the salt that had been poured into open wounds with irritation. "When we show up in it will be irrefutable that the last six-thousand-years are now the biggest galactic embarrassment that's ever happened! And we're the ones to blame. If you don't want to end up in a bubble for the next few millennia I suggest you let me do the talking."

A laugh escaped Sophie's rosy lips, and she tried to hide the sudden burst behind her hands, the group giving her a confused glance. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But I think Mia has forgotten the time she showed up to court with paint in her hair, and on her clothes, and face! She looked like a collage!"

A nervous laugh escaped Steven as he tried to picture the teen to his right covered in an array of colors in front of the prim gems. Mia's cheeks erupted gold and she sank into her chair muttering curses towards her blue flame. And she was glad that the ship had landed so she could quickly remove herself from the awkward situation.

"Everyone wait here. Sophie and I will return for you once Alexandria's temper has cooled."

"Which might take a while, all things considered..." The youngest of the Diamonds added, both of the empress's hearts drumming in an erratic fashion.

There was an entire legion of gems, in the signa of old, chanting and cheering at the joyous return of Pink Diamond, but a hush fell upon them as a bright White bubble came hovering towards them.

A cold shudder passed through the two as they recalled the night they had combined, and how the gem had walked in on them, and the moments following. In a frightened tone Sophie whispered. "It's Alex's pearl...!"

"Pink Diamond, your presence is required!" The grey gem chirped, almost robotically.

"C'mon Soph..." The terrified elder gruffed, trying to steady her quaking nerves.

"Only Pink Diamond's presence is necessary." The gem with the busted eye stated, taking the boy to the body ship where he would have an audience with the grand clarity herself.

"How much do you think She'll let Pink have it?" Sophie trembled, leaning closer to the other Diamond, who had removed her helmet.

"I don't know Sophie…. I don't know..." She responded, gazing towards the horrifying ship with almost a grateful but worried gaze.

Pink had no Idea what might be done to them, but Mia, she knew, she knew what would happen. She would be striped, choked, clawed, pleasured into a burning state of pain until the oldest had, had her fun and got bored with her body, bored with screwing with her mind more than she already had, bored with drawing blood from her sculped form.

* * *

Alexandria had even activated her own GLF for this grand appearance, after all it wasn't everyday you see your long lost starlight.

Her thoughts were clouded over with the veil of her Mother's cape, and she stayed, wrapped in her embrace, because she knew as long as she never left her embrace, she would be safe, and nothing would go wrong in her perfect little world.

* * *

**Well, that happened, Mia still is haunted by Alexandria but was willing to sacrifice herself for Steven, that just shows how much she cares for people close to her.**

**And Sophie just had to put that embarrassing little tidbit out there!**

**And Alexandria, I really don't know weather to be scared or feel bad for her anymore.**

**She has just, given up, there is no use fighting her mother anymore because she never wins, never gets to have a say.**

**Well, more chapters up soon.**


	28. Chapter 28

****Thank you for the 3,700+ views and all the favs/follows you guys!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**And now, to answer reviews.**

**thewittywhy**-_**Holy cow! This was a good chapter. But now I'm imagining Steven in front of the diamond daughters and the Crystal Gems, throwing his hands up while yelling "Why can't any of you be well adjusted? My dad is more well adjusted than you guys! And he lives in a van!"**_

**Yup, still laughing!XD**

_**SPEACIAL ANOUNCMENT! PLEASE READ!**_

_**Due to many reviews that have so delighted me and have made me alter bits of the story I am going to partner with 'thewittywhy' as I continue this story! **_

_**Because if you haven't read their reviews, you should, they TOATLLY brighten my day! And now, for their first author's note! =D**_

* * *

_Season 2 Chapter 9: It's a Sauna in here_

* * *

After Steven and his pearl got settled, Yellow Pearl came to gather the male Diamond before he went to see the Golden gem who had requested his presence.

"Pink Diamond, My Diamond has requested your presence in the extraction chamber." The nasally gem saluted, leading the way towards her Diamond's grand extraction chambers, memories of the younger Diamond running excitedly around her feet the first time they came here, and how her old Diamond had so enjoyed trips to one of her newest facility's.

* * *

"Pink Diamond." She saluted.

"Please, call me Steven." The boy asked politely.

"Pink Steven."

"No just Steven." He corrected nervously.

"Just Steven." The lemon gem said, she had a complete idea of what he wanted to be called, but it was fun to act as if she was as clueless as she looked, besides, if she could get away with it six thousand years ago, why not now?

"Call me... Lasagna." Steven said, a sly smirk playing on his face.

"Steven, stop, You're going to break her." His pearl scolded.

"Have a nice extraction Pink Lasagna." Yellow pearl bowed, getting a dry look from the Crystal Pearl.

Once they were alone, the Formerly rebel pearl folded her arms. "You love doing that, don't you?"

"What can I say, It's the most fun I've had in eons." The Lemon Pearl shrugged, a wistful sigh leaving her body.

Not wanting to stand in awkward silence, the Pearl began to make conversation between the two of them. "So... Let me guess, the moment you found out your Diamond was pregnant you wanted to find the human responsible and disembowel them?"

A dry laugh left the Yellow gem. "Oh, I wanted to do _so _much worse to that fleck! But how did you...?"

"Experience." Pearl answered simply, receiving a chuckle from the other.

* * *

Mia looked up, her thoughts snapping from anything they might have been dwelling on to the boy in front of her, who quickly covered his face with his hands upon seeing her. "Pink."

"Hi Mia, cool sauna, Uh now can you maybe put some clothes on?" He flushed.

"It's new, but honestly, we're the same, I don't see why you're complaining." The Blonde droned, she had shown her body off proudly to the other Diamonds al her life, and there was nothing to be embarrassed about, what was she going to do? Jump him? Probably would, had he been Sophie, coming here in next to nothing. She paused her train of thought again, face dusting gold and an unwanted limb starting to awaken again.

"But I'm a boy and you're a girl, we have different stuff and, it's just not right!" He said again, jumping up to one of the Diamond sized ledges and turning away from her.

Her golden brow raised, and her expression was deadpan. "I have literally nothing to show, but if you're going to be so strange about it then fine." In a golden flash she was at least wearing some underwear, but preferred to fold her arms over her chest, because not a single day in her life had she ever worn bra's like the others.

"So, you talked with Alex. How was it?" She asked dryly, leaning back into the wall.

"All I got to say was 'Hi' and 'um' and 'I'." Steven huffed, he had no idea talking to the other diamonds would be _that _difficult.

"Two and a half words, that's a new record." The elder teen laughed.

"Two and a half words isn't enough! I still need to talk to Alexandria about healing all the Corrupted gems!" He went on.

"Hmm, good luck, Alexandria never leaves her own head these days, she used to roam around the palace with Soph and me but those days are long gone. And she refuses to let anyone in. Except you and Sophie, I guess." She paused and rested her chin on her knuckles, recalling when her and the eldest blonde had been on speaking terms. "It's so unfair. I have hundreds of successful crystal system colonies and try my hardest to be perfect but you get to see her because your _one _colony is a FAILURE!"

"Maybe you should stop trying to be something you're not and just... fail?" Steven shrugged, a sheepish smile on her face.

Golden eyes snapped to stare at him, and she _laughed, _Mia Diana Yellow Diamond laughed harder than she had in years, the very thought of _her __failing _was absolutely the most laughable thing she had ever _heard!_

"Oh pink, you always had a knack for making me laugh, You're almost worth the trouble!" Mia chuckled, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Does your snark come from practice, or were you just born with it?" Steven asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm the daughter of_ Yellow diamond_. So yeah, I was born with it." She responded, pleased smirk playing on her lips.

The Brown haired boy looked down nervously, that was not the reaction he had been expecting.

A soft chime sounded and the elder diamond's smile morphed into a frown. "Already? excuse me." She quickly forced her essence from her form, and stood, flashing her dress shirt and vest, pants, skirt and boots before leaving. "I've got to check on the latest citrine productions reports."

"What should I do about Alexandria? I still need to talk to her about helping the corrupted gems... And she's gone." Steven sighed, if they were always rushing off to do something, or pushing him away, how was he supposed to talk to them about helping earth?

* * *

**Let me know if you guys can spot the works of my very talented and witty partner, Thewittywhy!**

_Glad to meet you all! I hope to scar you with my insane humor for a long time to come! So prepare... PREPARE! ...Too much, right?_


	29. Chapter 29

****Thank you for the 3,930+ views and all the favs/follows you guys!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Phoenix-Jessica Winchester-Morse **

**And now, to answer reviews.**

**thewittywhy**-**_Again, good work. And also, so excited to work with you!_**

**Me too!**

* * *

_Season 2 Chapter 10: Blue bubble bath_

* * *

After Mia had departed, Blue Pearl curtsied from the doorway. "Pink Diamond, My diamond has requested your presence."

* * *

"My diamond is awaiting your arrival." The soft ballerina gem said, opening the two double doors.

"Blue Diamond is just up those stairs, I'll wait for you here." The Crystal pearl directed, watching as her diamond's child rushed up the large stairs.

"Welcome back." The gentler gem said, smiling to her old companion, starting up a hushed conversation. "So... you fused with your diamond? Several times?" The rumors had spread incredibly fast, and Blue was curious to know if they were true or baseless.

"Indeed." Pearl answered, smiling as she recalled all the times her and Rose had fused into Rainbow quartz, that intimate feeling of being so close to her, being the only person she dared to fuse with.

"Amazing...!" Frankly, she knew how her Diamond would react, either of her Diamond, but it was so fascinating to here how Pearl bent the rules.

"So, you've dealt with _two _Blue diamonds?" Pearl asked, receiving a tired nod.

"I have no idea how I survived either of them, they're so dramatic." Blue giggled, shaking her head, soft waves bouncing in front of her face.

"Ever wish you could just dive into that pool and just forget status and roles and just relax?" Pearl questioned, gesturing up at the deep pool above them.

"If I ever did, in my defense, gems like you and I, having to deal with all our diamonds' grief and secrets, _deserve it._" Blue answered, sometimes wishing she was the one in charge. She loved Sophie and Blue diamond, but being their pearl was far to stressful.

* * *

Sophie was in the pool, running her comb through her soft ivory hair, the gem singing softly in her ear, the melody echoing throughout, only interrupted by the footsteps on tile.

She gasped and opened her cyan eyes. "You're here!" The comb was replaced in the jar, a smile worming onto her face. "Come in!"

"Ok!" Steven smiled, preforming a canon ball, and like before, he became very flustered by the sight his eyes caught.

"Why don't you guys wear any clothes?! I mean other people -me specifically- are going to be seeing you!" He snapped, his face again a shade of dark pink.

Sophie laughed, her voice shaking the tub. She sank down, bringing her knees up to act as an island. "You haven't changed. So silly. So small...!"

"I'm not done growing. Not sure I can catch up to You and Mia though." He smiled, grateful she had dipped her chest below the surface of the water.

"I'm so glad you're here, Steven." She smiled, brushing a wet piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hey you actually said my name!" He said awestruck.

"Steven. Steeeeevon? Tch, it's such a funny sounding name. You're so creative, Pink!" Sophie laughed, it was just hard for any of them to wrap their heads around the name, it had taken both Mia and Alexandria months to learn those names, and it would probably take a while to get used to another changed name.

"You know, You're mother once named a batch of Pyrite. _Fools gold!_ White was furious!" Another laugh left the girl, she couldn't help laughing, Pink just made her feel all bubbly and giddy, like baking soda and vinegar.

"Do you know about the game they used to Play? We all had such good times here... Pink, Mom, Yellow, and White. Me, Mia, and Alex..."

"You've all been together here?" He asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Mmhmm. We used to come at least once a week, we would sing, and swim. None of us ever had the guts to go under the surface long enough to play the game you used to play with our mothers... I wish we could play that once... to see if we could guess a song."

"We could do that right now! And then afterwards we could talk about getting Alexandria to come to earth." Steven offered, his hopes growing.

And then Sophie shattered them, her head sinking lower into the water, lips barely above the water. "No... we stopped coming together When Alex turned seventeen. And she wouldn't let Mia and I come here alone... She was so worried that Mia would 'hurt' me... It's been so quite...!" Tears pricked at blue eyes and she ran a hand through her soaked hair.

"I know you guys have colony stuff but, we should spend more time together!" Steven offered her a smile, which she offered her own small one in return.

A similar chime as before interrupted her thought, and she dunked completely under the surface, swimming to the edge.

"My apologies, my diamond, but your next appointment." Blue said softly, even interrupting her diamond she was so gentle.

"Of course..." She sighed deeply, pulling herself out of the tub, Steven covering his eyes as to not catch anything he didn't need to see.

"Wait! I still need to talk to you about Alex!"

"Later, perhaps..." The girl sighed, phasing her dress back on as the water level quickly decreased.

* * *

**I am absolutely loving working with Wittywhy! So funny can't stop laughing! **

**Also because I don't know how to work this in, I'm going to add it here. Can someone make these comics and send me the link?! PLEASE! LMAO.**

_this could be Pearl's conversation with WP._

_ "So... how ya doing?" pearl is cautious and nervous. _

_WP turns her head with a smile. "Be lucky I am not allowed to move from this spot. Or else your gem would be powder." _

_"So you heard about the fusion thing?"_

_ "I felt angry before. After learning about your exploits with MY diamond, Alexandria is the only thing keeping me from killing your sexy behind."_

_ "Sexy?" _

_"If Sophie and Mia can flirt, I can flirten you." _

_"Flirt and threaten?"_

_ "By the stars, it can comprehend." _

_BP and YP walk up "Yeah, this is why we don't talk to her." _

_"I've dealt with two blue diamonds, and not even I am that done with life." _

**I've read this so many times trying to work it in somehow and I still can't help laughing every time I read it! XD**


	30. Chapter 30

****Thank you for the 4,460+ views and all the favs/follows you guys!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Phoenix-Jessica Winchester-Morse **

**victoria cullen35 **

**Fadingspace710 **

* * *

_Season 2 Chapter 11: Proposal_

* * *

Steven stood before the Diamond Daughter's, excluding Alexandria, and proposed his idea.

"A Ball? We haven't had a ball since before we were born, at least six thousand years." Mia said, crossing her arms, and folding her legs.

"We haven't had Pink in six thousand years!" Sophie said, her smile growing when Steven spoke.

"And when White shows up, we can tell her why we need her help." The middle diamond added, his smile ever hopeful.

"And this could also mark the beginning of Era three! Wouldn't our mother's be proud, starting a whole new era!" The Azure princess beamed, her face lit up in foreign delight.

"It is quite brilliant." The Blonde said.

"Thank you Mia! Thank you Sophie!" The boy beamed like a child on Christmas morning.

"And if Alexandria is going to be there, everything has to be perfect! Pink, can you manage this on your own? Our pearls will help you with what ever you need." The latter smiled.

"Make sure you go over all our customs with Pink since she has so much trouble recalling her past here on Homeworld." Mia said, standing from her throne and leaving, followed quickly by Sophie.

* * *

Without her Pearl, Mia visited her extraction chamber, quickly lathering soaps and shampoos, and rinsing off. There was no time to pamper herself, and she would have to dress herself.

Opening her wardrobe, she grabbed a gown, one that she hadn't had a chance to wear since her past life.

The high rise collar and long skirt added to her height, and she knew this would be a night to remember, even if she couldn't get up and dance with Sophie or have a chance to talk with her, they'd be together.

* * *

Sophie had also bathed and cleaned up for the upcoming ball.

Of course she hadn't dressed yet, but wrapped up in fluffy towels, she went to check on Pink's progress.

"Pink. Why aren't you getting ready?" She winced, staring at the empty throne room.

"I guess I am ready, if all I have to do is sit in a chair." He shrugged.

"Are you really going like this?! Alex is going to be at the Ball." The younger Diamond fretted.

"I can't really help it."

"Please tell me you weren't thinking of inviting your earth friends, are you?" Sophie asked cautiously, eyeing the group of off colors and the human.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked.

She linked her arm in his and drug him half way across the room. "Why can't they come? Aren't they my court or something?"

"Pink quite fooling around! Alexandria is going to be there. We have to present her with our best possible selves, just as our gems need to present us with their best possible selves. A ball is a chance to inspire everyone, and you don't want to inspire the wrong the things!" She rambled.

"My friends are super inspiring! They'll inspire Alex too! Together we can make a case for earth!" The son of Pink Diamond insisted.

"Very well..." Sophie sighed, she still had to get ready, and she didn't even have anything picked out yet, so she was really running out of time. " You can bring your pearl of course. And your _pet. _As for this faulty amethyst, she'll need limb enhancers to reach her height requirements. This Sapphire will have to enter with the other sapphires, and the ruby will need to enter with the guard."

"Woah! Woah, woah! Are you talking about Garnet?" Steven asked, gesturing to the fusion behind him.

"_Garnet? _Does that call herself a garnet?" The girl laughed, rolling her eyes. "What would you have her do? Enter with the demantoids? The hesitates? The pyropes? Pink I'm being very generous but ow can you expect me-"

"I won't go."

"At least the Sapphire still has some sense. Pink, are you going to ring in the ball?" Her pearl was busy trying to find her a dress from her mobile file, but the banter continued.

He gave her a confused look and her mood soured a tad further. "Oh, I'll take care of it, I'll take care of everything, come along pearls." The two lithe gems ran to catch up with her.

* * *

Between ensuring invites were delivered to the courts, and getting ready herself, preparing the band, making sure Alexandria had her own invite, Sophie was beginning to fray, her calm expression giving way to a stressed scowl.

"My Diamond, your gown." Her pearl presented her with the dress, the hanger held up by two aquamarines.

"Of course." The youngest Diamond sighed, taking the linen bag from the small blue butterfly like gems.

It was similar to her usual dress, navy blue with loose sleeves and her gloves, but there were beads and sequins stitched onto the top of the silk bands around her shoulders, and beading threaded onto the bodice of her dress, forming ornate patterns and swirls.

Her hair was combed and curled, falling in gentle ivory waves.

The Ball was due to start soon, and she was absolutely ready for a relaxing evening, watching her gems present themselves, a little tiny part of her hoping someone would fall out of line so she could shatter someone.

* * *

The Invite flashed across Alexandria's screen, and it caused her to bubble with glee.

A ball, an era three ball!

She spun around her room, a lovely gown held in her arms as she waltzed to a melody in her head.

_What are you thinking?_

"The Ball, Pink's going to be having a Ball, and I have been invited, so of course I'm thinking I should be getting ready, after all, no one has seen me and lived to tell the tale in almost four years! Oh, I can't wait to see them all, to watch the gems dancing, to see Mia and Sophie!" She sighed wistfully, but was interrupted by a bright flash; her pearl entering the room, already prepared to go in her place.

_Nonsense my dear! You're far to beautiful to be seen by those things, you should stay here where it's safe, To keep your beautiful light untainted._

"I want to go and I won't let you st-"

A ghost finger pressed to her mental lips, and she was silenced, long delicate ivory arms wrapping around to cradle her form.

_Now, now, You know you're too good for them, you must stay here my jewel._

The hair on the back of her neck prickled, and the hair on her arms stood straight up, her gaze fiercened, but she melted into the mental embrace, with absolutely no choice, after all, to fight her was to fight living, and to fight living was to die, and Mother would never let her die, that's why she kept her in line like she did.

* * *

**Well, Alexandria is still struggling for control, and it looks like she wanted to go, but now, to my favorite part of each chapter that someone needs to turn into a comic and post because I wanna read it, so here you go, read on to laugh out loud!**

_BP: "So... you're that fusion from years back?"_

_ Garnet: "What, you disturbed by me or something?"_

_ BP: "I actually want to thank you."_

_ Garnet: "Okay. I didn't see that coming."_

_ BP: "Whenever you're brought up, blue and Sophie felt something other than depression. It may have been rage, but I'll take any variety I can get."_

_ Amethyst: "If you think Garnet's special, just wait till you see Sugilite. Or Sardonyx. Or heck, even Smokey."_

_ YP: "Who?"_

_ Steven: "Smokey is me and Amethyst fused together."_

_ BP: "...Just how loose is your diamond?"_

_ Pearl: "Looser than our mental state."_

_ YP: "I... I have no words."_

_ BP: "That's a first."_

_ Pearl: "Just how snarky did you get in the last six thousand years?"_

_ BP: "It's what happens when I am around Mia for too long."_

_ Garnet: "Why do I feel like you Pearl's are more mentally unhinged than I thought?"_

_ WP appears_

_ WP: "Because we are." _


	31. Chapter 31

****Thank you for the 4,460+ views and all the favs/follows you guys!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Phoenix-Jessica Winchester-Morse **

**victoria cullen35 **

**Fadingspace710 **

* * *

_Season 2 Chapter 12: Throw a ball_

* * *

"Everyone Behold! The daunting beauty and elegance that is; Mia Diana Yellow Diamond!" Yellow pearl announced, aquamarines parting silk curtains to reveal the Golden empress.

Mia took powerful, meaningful steps forward, gems gawking and staring at her form. Her skirt whispering behind her, chest plate sparkling blindingly and golden gloves shimmering under chandelier light. Her boots clacking over the polished floor as she made her way over to Steven.

"Not a bad turn out, Pink." She gave a small smile, and took a seat at her throne.

"Appreciate your attendance, Mia." He answered diplomatically.

"Ahem, Everyone, prepare yourselves emotionally for the over powering elegance that is Sophie Elizabeth Blue Diamond." Blue pearl said, as a second curtain was pulled back to reveal the youngest diamond child.

Walking forwards with enough grace and sway to make many gems struggle not to faint, as she moved past them.

The beads and sequins sparkled in the artificial light. The velvet, silk, and satin hugging her every curve and accentuating the swell of her chest and hips. She glided forwards, approaching the four thrones.

"You're doing Great!" She whispered, glancing over to Mia who sat stoic as ever, trying not to stare at Sophie for if she did that would cause something inside her to stir, and that would be the most embarrassing moment of her life.

"Thank you, Sophie." Steven nodded.

A powder blue blush darkened peach cheeks and the youngest azure Diamond sat down, waiting patiently for the final Diamond to approach. The Elder Diamond wasn't as eager, but it would be nice to see Alexandria on non-hostile ground for once, it might actually be a good chance for her to get on her good side.

The lights went out and two spot lights shown on White Pearl, and with her never leaving Smile she spoke with a voice not her own, an unnatural glow reflecting in her eyes. "To those in attendance of the Era three ball."

A collective gasp was heard as everyone waited to See her, to bask in her glow, to see none other than-

"Alexandria Victoria White Diamond has more important things to attend to."

"What?!" Steven sat forward, completely caught off guard.

"But I will be here to observe in her place. Welcome to Era three!"

* * *

Alexandria watched through the eye of her pearl, part of the visage cut off by her mother viewing the same thing. Things were going smoothly.

Too smoothly, for her liking, she wanted someone to slip up to do something more entertaining than the mockery of a ball that was this.

She had read every story about princesses meeting their prince at balls, being swept to the dance floor, falling in love in a matter of moments.

But this was-

Pink and her Pet were on the center of the floor, dancing with each other, and then they became something, something new and entirely wonderful. She was enchanted by the new experience, and she wished she was there, experiencing it with all of her fellow Diamonds.

* * *

White pearl frowned, as Stevonnie twirled into existence in the center of the room, all eyes being drawn to her.

"Pink what are you doing?!" Mia hissed, standing from her throne, eyes narrow. This was no way to impress Alexandria! She was trying so hard, and everything was going so well, and then Pink just had to do this!

"I was just dancing!" Stevonnie laughed, noticing just what exactly she had become.

Sophie remembered what it was like to be like that, but now was not the place, this was not the time, and Steven's pet was not the thing to become a fusion with.

"Pink! This is completely unacceptable! Unfuse or I'll make you!" She was absolutely furious, far more furious than she had ever been in her life.

"You'll have to go through me!" Garnet proclaimed, fusing in front of the diamond fusion, soon followed by Steven's Pearl and Amethyst fusing into Opal.

"And me!"

"And me!" A Lemon jade said, forming from one of Mia and Sophie's gems. "I knew it! I knew I wasn't the only one!"

Furiously, The golden daughter stood, poofing the final abomination and working her way back, Next was Opal and finally Garnet.

She towered over Stevonnie, grabbing her roughly by the arm. "Pink you've gone too far! Even for you!"

Sophie looked away, so many feelings overwhelming her, in a single moment.

Storming out of the room, leaving the ball behind, Mia tossed Stevonnie in a room, one that had been a place his mother had been put in so many times.

* * *

_Sophie "Um, now miss White Pearl, please don't be too upset..."_

_ WP: "It not upset. I am ABSOLUTELY LIVID."_

_ The room turns red._

_ Mia: "Somehow I knew I would die by her hand."_

_ WP: "Oh no. I have something far more entertaining then your deaths."_

_ Later, WP was forcing the two to watch every episode of teen titans go._

_ Sophie: "PLEASE. PLEASE JUST SHATTERING US!"_

_ Mia: "I WILL NEVER EAT WAFFLES AGAIN!"_

_ Alex was watching the whole thing through her pearls eyes._  
_ Inside Alex's mind, White Diamond was paler than normal._

_ White Diamond: "Sweetheart. Please don't cross your pearl. Ever."_

_ Alex: "Yes mommy." _

**That is... pure perfection, and frankly I can't help laughing it's too much!**


	32. Chapter 32

****Thank you for the 4,460+ views and all the favs/follows you guys!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Phoenix-Jessica Winchester-Morse **

**victoria cullen35 **

**Fadingspace710 **

**Well, it's coming, it's coming! Get ready, get ready to be blown away by DIAMOND DAUGHTER'S!**

* * *

_Season 2 Chapter 13: _

* * *

"Mia we can't leave them in that chamber, it's unfair!" Sophie protested, trying to convince the older to let the two out.

"Unfair? _UNFAIR?!_ Sophie they embarrassed us in front of Alexandria! That's worse than when we did it because that was private! They did it in front of _EVERYONE!_" Mia roared, fighting off the tears caused by the younger diamond.

"I don't see how it's that much worse! At least you chose to lock yourself away! And lock me out! Pink didn't have a choice, you just hauled off and drug them out of the ballroom, how is that supposed to be any better than us fusing into that thing!"

"Because I did that, we did that, because-because-"

"Because what?!"

"Because I love you! Because I want to spend my life with you! I don't care if Alexandria approves, in fact that's why I'm always doing her bidding! I want to prove to her that I'm worthy of you! I want to Love you! I want you to Love me! And I want to do things to you that no reasonable gem should ever do!" Mia yelled, grabbing Sophie by the shoulders and shaking her.

"You always say that! I don't know weather to believe you anymore!" The younger snapped, brushing her hands off.

"I love you Sophie! I truly do! But if we don't do what Alexandria wants, we can never be together!" The Blonde said, her tone bordering desperate. Again, she grabbed Sophie, crashing their lips together.

The young ivory haired girl began melting into the shocking kiss, their forms beginning to become one.

The younger cyan stone caught herself and slapped the pyrite princess with enough force to give her whiplash. "NO! You are the most hypocritical! Lying! Cheating! Dirty! Slimy! Scum of the planet! I don't want to be anywhere near you! And don't you dare kiss me again you-you! YOU!"

"Please Soph-"

"Don't you dare 'Soph' me, Mia! I'm not your toy! I'm not someone you can love when you want and push away when you don't! I am so tired of this! J-just go! Leave me alone!"

The girl stormed off, getting onto the nearby warp and leaving, she needed to clear her head, she just couldn't be near Mia any longer.

Mia stared at the direction the girl had left, rubbing her reddened cheek, She was something, that was for sure, one moment she would be gentle as a lamb, tame as a kitten, and the next thing you knew, she was as a raging wild cat, a mad dog. What she wouldn't give to be hers, to be willfully hers, for just a day.

* * *

Sophie opened the door to the tower, and regarded the humans within. "I cannot believe you! Making a scene like that! If Alexandria were there we could have been shattered!"

"Woah... Deja blue..." Steven murmured, recalling his dream from the night before.

"It wasn't his fault! I asked Steven to dance!" Connie defended.

"What do you know about this, Human?" The girl who was an equal in age questioned.

"You think I've never been grounded before?" The Dark haired girl scoffed, and this confused the Diamond child even more-so.

"'Grounded'?"

"Sophie, You've got to let us out of here, we're gonna starve!" Steven said.

"'Starve'? What is this? Another made up problem? Another trick? So I'll cave and let you out like my mother used to? Well not this time! I refuse to be walked on like you did to my mother! You're not leaving this tower until you apologize for your actions, for fusing at the ball!" She was becoming even more confused, angry, and it wasn't helping her tormenting emotions.

"No." The boy answered.

Sophie gasped, and the human gave him a disapproving look.

The girl trembled, tears forming in her eyes and her voice cracking. "We just got you back, and you're worse than ever!" Her aurora crashed outwards, affecting the other hybrid. It's how she got what she wanted, Cry and gems would come to her beck and call, trying to appease her, begging her to stop for their sakes.

"Sophie, Connie and I fuse all the time! It's perfectly normal and fine!"

This was going against everything she ever knew, and it was challenging her very mentality. "NO! NO! NO! That's not fine! In no universe can that be fine!" She collapsed to her knees, hugging herself.

Steven put a pink gloved hand on her shoulder. "This universe. My friends fuse all the time too. Sophie please, you've got to tell me where they are, they didn't do anything wrong."

"OH! Please! Just stop! I won't be weak! I can't be!" The Diamond child wailed.

"You're not weak, but I know what it's like to have a loving family. And we don't do stuff like this to each other. The crystal gems understand and support me, me and Connie. You can't just poof gems for sticking up for someone, that's not normal!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD! This isn't right! This has never been right! We've never been right!" Sophie sobbed, throwing a ball of her powers at Steven and bracing herself against the ground.

"Yes, we are... Sophie, What our mothers did in the past may have affected us, but it doesn't have to change who we are, who we want to be." The boy soothed.

Her emotions stilled as she was wrapped in an embrace. "She always thought this world was failing her... But if she was happier on earth, if you were, then maybe Homeworld was failing you both..."

Taking in a steading breath, she swallowed the cool crisp air and continued. "Your friends are bubbled, In Mia's throne room. Let's get you all back in your legs and back home..."

* * *

**Sophie is just a softy! I luv her so much, so powerful, so gentle, My favorite Diamond! (Aside from the other Diamonds) And now, if she takes them to Pink's room, she'll see food other than the stuff that the Zoo-men eat, will she eat it? Will she be disgusted?**

**How will her fight With Mia affect the on-going story?**


	33. Chapter 33

****Thank you for the 5,810+ views and all the favs/follows you guys!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Phoenix-Jessica Winchester-Morse **

**victoria cullen35 **

**Fadingspace710 **

**TheSomeHologram**

**ChaCha07 **

**Purplecatlover93**

** jimjon7 **

**lukerio13**

**So, before we continue with the arc I know you all wanna read, cuz I do too, but jus**

**t hang on a bit, here lets see what you said about the story...!**

**paulcj224-**_**So just a clarifying question. If the daughters don't know what food is then did they survive like the gems with the energy stored inside their gems? If so, how does the human half play into the equation? Great chapter though**_

**They eat Zoo-man food, not very tasty, smells good, but no flavor. Also, thank you.**

**Well, it's coming, it's coming! Get ready, get ready to be blown away by DIAMOND DAUGHTER'S!**

* * *

_Season 2 Chapter 15: It should probably have waited until the end_

* * *

Both daughters crashed to the large walk, Sophie landing painfully on her back, and Mia landing almost like a cat, perfectly ready to strike and continue the fight, while Steven and his bubble bounced a few yards away from the battle that would no doubt spill over into the streets.

"You'd hurt a Fellow Diamond?! Even after all I have done for you?!" The Blonde snapped, her tone fighting off the tears that threatened to escape, not all of them caused by the azure Amazonian she quarreled against.

"Didn't our mother's hurt Pink?! We have to pay for their mistakes and you yourself told me that! She was suffering in silence for ages... Just like our gems, like our mothers, just like me. And I know you're suffering in silence too!" The younger snapped, back, her voice pleading for Mia, just this once, to let herself be free and show how she truly felt on the inside, for her.

Tears threatened to fall from golden eyes but she shook those thoughts away, here on this street they were in view of Alexandria's ship, here she would prove she wasn't weak, bent over like a little bitch to Sophie's will, she had perfect control over what she did, and Sophie had no say over her.

With this new and possibly her most conflicting thought ever, a static charge built in her left hand and she tossed the charge at the younger Diamond, who had struck her first.

She hadn't expected it to hurt as much as it did, but the force was enough to send her sailing back as the light flooded her body and threatened her very light form. being half human, she hoped, she prayed, she wouldn't poof, but that still didn't stop the pain from ripping through her as another prolonged strike poured over her, frying every nerve ending and singeing every hair. If Mia loved her, truly loved her as she said, why, oh why was she doing this to her now?

The golden teenager hated herself for what she was doing, and the pained moans that ripped from Sophie was something she wanted to hear not once, not ever, but again and again, as her own tears started to leak, spilling over tightly sealed floodgates, she resigned herself to the fact that it must be done, she must be taught a lesson, even if that meant she had to do this.

Those moans, it was like acid to her ears, not the beautiful melodious ones she hoped to drawn with a tender touch to just the right place, but still she continued until Steven shouted up at her to stop, tossing a rosy shield at her wrist.

"Mia stop! You don't have to do this!"

She pulled at her hair, growling, her voice peaking in the most childish peak. "Yes I do! It's what Alexandria expects of all us! From the thinnest flakes of mica, to the deepest, hardest stone! WE ALL MUST MAKE SACRIFICES FOR THE SAKE OF OUR PERFECT EMPIRE!" She recited in rage, she mustn't be weak, she wasn't weak, if she let them get away with this, then she herself was weak.

"Does this look perfect?!" He shot back, he could see the hurt burning in her golden eyes, but she was just being to stubborn to let it out.

She recoiled, eyes going wide, what had she done? She had destroyed part of her throne room, struck Sophie and tried to _poof_ her, her cerulean form still smoking and weak. This couldn't be perfect, if this was perfect, then she had lived her entire life flawed, and she wished she had, this was, it couldn't be right, in no universe what she was doing, was _wrong_.

"My dad says that if every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs." Steven said, gaining a confused look from the taller blonde.

"And that means... What?"

"It means if you try and make this empire perfect, if you just wipe away everything you see as wrong, you end up losing all the things that make you happy. Like hotdogs." The boy explained.

"Or our mother's loosing Pink." Sophie groaned, slowly struggling to her feet, as her bearings slowly came back as the charges faded throughout her bones.

Mia made a helpless noise, akin to that of a confused child, what had she done, what was this feeling she was feeling again, that she had so numbed because of Alexandria, what was this feeling?!

"Soph... st-stop using your powers on me..." She whimpered, tears starting to flow down her carved face, like waterfalls crashing over a cliff. "Stop it Sophie...!"

"I'm not." The confused blue princess stated, pushing herself up to stand on trembling legs.

The broken blonde took it a shaky breath, turning her face away from the group, to shield her visage from prying eyes, that watched her tears flow more freely.

Sophie moved over and gently held her head, feeling how her body trembled with compressed emotions, she knew sometimes, it was nice just to have a good cry, and she never deigned herself such leisure as the other two Diamond daughters had. Peach fingers wove into short and soft blonde, sweet nothings whispering all the worries and doubts away.

Crouching to look straight at the ember irises with her cyan, the younger whispered. "I don't care what Alex wants you to be. And I don't like it when you're cold and hard, shutting everyone out, like you do. I like it when you're soft like this and allow yourself to be vulnerable. I want to see more of that Mia, because..." A cerulean blush started to creep up her face, covering it until her cheeks were dark and rosy. "... Because I love that Mia."

Her voice was so soft, so tender, strange how just a few moments ago the two titans were battling it out, and now leaning in for a tender kiss, equally initiated by both. There was no shock, there was no malice, only pure unadulterated love flowing from both of them, as silk covered hands slowly knit themselves into waves of seafoam, so gently crashing from her scalp and down her back flowing through her fingers, as Sophie's own hands brushed away the tears that trickled down the cheeks, occasionally breaking the lip lock to kiss away the salt water.

Slowly, the two of them parted, staring into the pool of the other's eyes, completely lost and mesmerized. Why had they not seen it sooner?

The two small humans said something, to which they paid little mind to, but Mia answered what was said, after all it was her fault mostly that they were in this mess to begin with. "They'll be out for a while, they took a direct hit from me."

Realizing, they probably should have waited until after the humans and crystal gems were safe back on earth to smooch Sophie hastened to make her point to the older blonde. "Mia, we've got to get them out of here. Before Alex finds out about any of this...!"

The Elder stood, knowing that sociopathic woman, she knew, and was only to delighted in watching their hopes soar and then be shattered by her cruel humor. "She probably already knows knowing her... Quickly now." She ordered, marching through the streets at a hurried pace.

Running down the streets, the two diamonds quickly ushered the humans to the ship, Steven's arms full of the gems of his friends.

But before any action of the sort could be made, all their blood turned to ice as White pearl stood before them, her voice macerated by Alexandria's, so terrifyingly like her mother's.

"You're not going anywhere."

* * *

**EEEE! Not White Pearl! Anything but White Pearl! Also Hello love, such a beautiful thing, it just makes me wanna sing- Won't you review and make my day-ay-ay-ay?!~**

**Anyways, They kissed, not Mia kissing Sophie like before but an equal kiss that is so x3 REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34

****Thank you for the 5,890+ views and all the favs/follows you guys!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Phoenix-Jessica Winchester-Morse **

**victoria cullen35 **

**Fadingspace710 **

**TheSomeHologram**

**ChaCha07 **

**Purplecatlover93**

** jimjon7 **

**lukerio13**

**So, before we continue with the arc I know you all wanna read, cuz I do too, but jus****t hang on a bit, here lets see what you said about the story...!**

**Well, it's coming, it's coming! Get ready, get ready to be blown away by DIAMOND DAUGHTER'S CHAPTER ARC! YAS!**

* * *

_Season 2 Chapter 16: Just listen!_

* * *

But before any action of the sort could be made, all their blood turned to ice as White pearl stood before them, her voice macerated by Alexandria's, so terrifyingly like her mother's.

"You're not going anywhere."

For the first time in eons, the large body ship of Alexandria Victoria White Diamond creaked upwards, leaning over the sky as it took it's place atop the Pink leg ship, ready to end this whole debacle.

Sophie stared at horror at the thing before her, and Mia just growled at the sight, absolutely blown away by her nerve, the nerve of that woman!

"You've made a grave mistake. Go to your rooms!" The pearl boomed, the voice far to commanding for a mere servant.

"Uuuuuh… Which rooms... Should we go to...?" The youngest Diamond asked innocently, hoping she could use her long forged favor with the empress to buy them some sort of time.

"Sophie! Don't make her any angrier than she already is!" The Blonde hissed, fear creeping up in her tone, this was every one of her nightmares all over again. She just had Sophie, they just finally connected good, and then Alexandria would ruin it all, she would steal her away, and ruin what she had worked so hard to build.

"We're so busted..." Steven whispered, looking up at the giant form of two ships, pausing to look up the sky where to colored limbs raced from across the cosmos. "What the heck is that?!"

Golden and Blue eyes couldn't believe what they saw, and at that moment, they really wanted to crush those hypocritical crystal gems, at least Sophie did, it had been so long since she last shattered anyone and she was getting desperate.

The Blue hand racing for the surface of Homeworld slapped the left cheek of White's ship, then back handed the opposite side, and Sophie felt her stomach knot, as that would have serious repercussions on her later.

"Mia! Sophie! Did you have a _hand _in this?!" Steven asked, delighted be the back up.

Mia for her part might have wet her pants, because of all the things she did to anger Alexandria, hitting her, was never one of them, and she had a feeling, that if she wasn't brutally slain for practically making out with Sophie in the center of Homeworld, she'd sure as magma be slaughtered for this.

"No way!" Sophie said, eyeing the ships with a trembling form.

"ALEX! IT WASN'T US!" Mia Shouted, a cold bead of sweat running down her brow.

"WE SWEAR!" The younger added, begging the eldest's wavering mercy.

"Then whose that?" Steven asked, confused. No response could be given, as both the diamonds were too afraid to speak, let alone move as they watched the scenes leading up their deaths play out, actually a little grateful they had kissed for the first and probably last time, earlier.

"Who cares?!" Connie asked, excitedly shouting. "KNOCK HER OUT!"

The Blue ship sent a powerful left hook, while Yellow's ship sent the most powerful, jaw rattling, send your teeth out the topside of your skull upper-cut. The large torso and legs went sailing back almost a clear mile across the surface of the glittering planet, crashing not to far away.

The fawn skinned Blonde paled to nearly as white as Alexandria, her death now, was inevitable. Tone trembling and absolutely terrified, as well as baffled, she asked. "Who's responsible for this...?!"

From her repaired ship's palm came the crystal gem's Bismuth, and she wasn't all that surprised by that, considering the power behind that blow.

After a reuniting with the remainder of the crystal gems, the Pearl of nightmares spoke again, a horrifying chuckle leaving her. "Very Cute. Glad to see we're having fun However Alexandria has certain issues with your conduct that will need to be addressed before we move forward."

Sophie didn't even want to know what was implied, but Mia had a very good inkling as to what was planned, and she knew that she couldn't let any of the people or gems she cared about suffer, not from the inevitable torture the grand empress had planned.

"Steven, quickly! You and Sophie take my ship and go home!" She hissed, her body trembling, this would likely be her end, but it would be worth it if she kept them safe.

"What?! No! I'm not leaving you to face her alone!" The azure empress said, gently touching the cheek of the elder diamond tenderly. "If we face her, we'll face her together. But, Mia's right, you have a chance, you should go back to earth while she's still down."

"Sophie... Mia..." He couldn't leave them alone, not for problems that stemmed from his mom originally, and he could only hope to imagine the awful tortures that awaited them at the hands of the eldest diamond.

"Just go! Hurry, she's Getting UP!" Mia snapped, the tremors of her form coming in far more frequent waves.

"No. No! I won't leave you guys. Pink Diamond might have run away, but I won't! I don't wanna fight! I just want to talk!" Steven said, his chance of escape gone as the two combined ships rose up from the debris. "I just wanna fix this!"

"But in order to fix it... That means admitting that it's broken." Sophie murmured, eyeing the ship worriedly as it became taller and taller still.

"She'll never hear it." The Blonde scoffed.

"But it's the truth!" He insisted.

"My mom, back on earth had so many rules for me to follow, it was so over whelming, and it always made me feel miserable, when I finally told her how I was feeling, things got way better between us. She even let me come out to space to help Steven!" Connie said, "If Alex knew how unhappy she's made you guys feel, maybe everything would change."

They paused in brief though, it was true, they had always been put down by the elder, perhaps now, maybe they could try and tell her just what that did to them.

"What do you say, Mimi? Do you think Alexandria would actually listen to us for a change?" She took both gloved hands, and rubbed her thumbs over the knuckles, slowly easing the tense form.

they rested their foreheads together, and Mia placed a quick kiss on her nose, sighing, her voice uncharacteristically soft. "It's worth a try. Lend me a hand, will you, Soph?"

"Ok." The younger let out a laugh, as they both took up their ships, hands intertwined as they telepathically maneuvered the crafts to bring Alexandria down, and for once in her life, make her listen to them.

As the wrestling match continued, Mia said: "Steven, take a knee."

He was a little caught off guard by her calling him by his name, but he was pretty shocked by all of their actions recently. "Alex! Please! All we want you to do is listen!"

"That's it Steven!" The golden woman smiled, grabbing one shoulder of the ginormous mech, Sophie connecting her arm. "C'mon Sophie!"

The younger aiding her elder in attaching her thumb-less ship. They all clamored onto the palms of the ships as the two gems brought them close to the face of the Mech.

Steven was the first to softly speak up to the woman. "Hey, Alex. I know I was in there with you for a second, but I barely got to talk to you at all. There are so many gems that are hurting right now. Even Sophie and Mia are hurting! You should hear what they have to say."

Looking up to the taller gems he gave a reassuring smile, which was met with terrified glances, which barely covered how they honestly felt.

Mia felt as if her heart would leap from her chest and race across the galaxies, far, far, far away from there, and her shirt was clinging to her body, soaked sheer with sweat. Sophie felt like a block of ice, her every nerve on end, because this, was a make or break moment, depending on what Alexandria felt or thought they meant.

A whimper wormed from the youngest, and the Only male diamond gently pat the large golden heal of the bronze boot. "This is it!"

Nodding, the Blonde stepped forwards, having the most to hash out with the grand, controlling empress of galaxies.

"We-" She began, but the stare of the ship was too much, but the reassuring look Steven gave her had enough comfort behind it to quell her nerves so she could speak with a mostly level and calm tone, however her body protested. For the first time in her life she trembled, shaking like a child, before finally gathering her courage, the courage from a kiss and a glance, that gave her the guts to speak out against the woman.

"W-w-we... We need to talk! …About us. I've done so much fore you. I've conquered worlds to build this empire of yours. I do everything you ask and I do it with perfection. But I can't deny how I feel for Sophie. I just can't. But you have very high standard for us to live up to and I- You put us all under so much pressure…. A gem, or even our mental states could crack, from so much pressure. I have tried my very hardest to live up to your standards and desires but I can't. We Diamond daughter's may be hard... But we're also brittle..."

Sophie stepped forwards and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, continuing where the elder had left off.

"Alex... we used to be so close... Don't you remember? All those times, laughing in the nursery, together... I know my purpose isn't to be happy, but that wasn't mine, none of this is, it was our mother's. I can't keep enforcing these rules, not when it makes us all so miserable..."

* * *

The mental form of Alexandria stared, trembling. Tears stated to build up and cloud her vision. She couldn't do this any longer.

"What have I done...?! They're so... so miserable... What have I-" It then dawned on her, true, some of the things they did annoyed her, but never, not once in her life had she wanted to intentionally hurt them. The pieces clicked together, and she stared up at the smiling mental visage of her mother, her pain changing to betrayal.

"What have you made me do?!" She snapped, gathering her skirts and cape, glaring at the taller queen, the one who had given her life, but also taken it away long ago. She brought her hand back. "I'M YOUR DAUGHTER! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME HURT THEM! Don't you see I love and care for them you old hag!"

Before her palm made contact, it was stopped, a dark claw pressing at her wrist, the opposite hand smacking her own face, the ebony nails scratching the side of her face.

"_How dare I?_ Are you really that naïve? You've been the one in control from the time you were born. I had nothing to do to with what _you_ did. It's a disgrace to my name, and to my face to your foolish accusations. And Don't you ever, for one moment doubt who created you and gives your miserable life worth, you ungrateful child!" The towering empress spat, glaring fiercely at the crumpled form of Alexandria.

The platinum blonde woman trembled, clutching her face and wrist, tears flowing more freely.

"I will never do another thing for you! You monster!" She sobbed, absolutely so disgusted with herself and the gem before her mind.

"Oh, I think you will!" White sang, chains of light trapping pale and bleeding wrists, holding them to the floor.

"I never should have had you, you miserable, pathetic excuse of a gem!"

The words cut and stung, the knife in her back twisting and turning.


	35. Chapter 35

****Thank you for the 6,470+ views and all the favs/follows you guys!****

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Phoenix-Jessica Winchester-Morse **

**victoria cullen35 **

**Fadingspace710 **

**TheSomeHologram**

**ChaCha07 **

**Purplecatlover93**

** jimjon7 **

**lukerio13**

**taufikbjm253**

**Joseoma2050**

**YEAH! REVIEWS TO ANSWER!**

**The Keeper of Worlds -_Oh sweet hell this is getting intense!_**

**Very! Just wait until- oh I shouldn't spoil it!**

**READ ON AND REVIEW READERS!**

* * *

_Season 2 Chapter 17: Let us in/LET ME OUT!_

* * *

Steven stepped forwards, and spoke, gesturing to the two girls who had linked their arms and hands together, standing close for comfort.

"Alex, Please let us all into your head and then maybe we can come up with a plan to help everyone, you can start by helping Mia and Sophie."

Their smiles fell, and they looked pleadingly to the large ship. Of course nothing was said, but it wasn't Alex at all who was in control, she had lost that a long time ago.

_**Oh, I'll help them alright.**_

_Mother! Please, don't!_

The eyes of the ship glowed, and both daughter's barely had a moment to register what was going on as the ability struck their gems.

Being half human, they were able to resist it a bit. But Sophie was weakened from her battle with Mia, and the Blonde tried to fight it off, she'd done that with Alex, but this was far stronger and more direct, and they both were consumed by the bright, white glow.

For the gems watching it was a gruesome site indeed, and their pained screams caused most to shudder.

They went limp, as if they were puppets on the shelf, they did try to fight it, but it was nearly impossible as they formed a pose of obedience, their eyes glazed, mouths held in an unnatural smile.

Taken in a bubble to the helm of the four ships, the two young women disappeared.

* * *

When the Crystal gems burst into the main helm of the ship, the sight not only was horrifying but for Steven, the son of Pink Diamond, the unbreakable carbon bond he had towards the Diamond daughters, he could feel them crying out, absolutely distressed and pleading for help, for someone to do something, anything, to stop this torture.

It was worse than being ripped apart and stuck together, it felt as if their every atom was fighting against foreign atoms.

_I'm never going to be forced into this role!_

_Just shatter me already you, you, crazy Brick!_

_Please... just stop this... I'll give in, if you just stop...!_

The last plea, he didn't know whose voice it was, but she sounded so, _broken._ Like every bit of her had just been destroyed, and only continued to crumble with each passing second.

He could see, that even if this woman looked like Alexandria, she wasn't her, this woman of Amazonian stature just couldn't be her.

On and on, she went, about things he didn't understand, he kept hearing the voices call out to her, agonized by the white light, other colors trying and failing to shine through.

His friends, his family, she insisted they were flawed, and that _she _was perfect, there was no reasoning with her. She kept insisting her was Pink, that he had been all along, her voice, so sickeningly sweet, it was poison honey.

There was no blocking it out as she picked him up between thumb and index, lifting him up to her face, his gem on full display.

_MOTHER! STOP! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT BUT PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!_

**_Hush girl, you've already me failed my enough._**

Those nails, those claw like nails, they got under her flesh, right under his gem, and simply, pulled it out, much like a dentist removing a tooth.

_NO!_

Separated from his gem like this, he couldn't hear them the same, the voices drowning out and dying around him as he became a full human and a gem.

* * *

When he reformed, well not fully, he was in a simple enough place, the walls were blank, and you couldn't tell where they began and the floor ended.

Held within heavy chains, her face scratched and bleeding, black rivers down her face, and the most spiteful, broken, terrified expression he had ever seen on any being.

She trembled, like a leaf in the wind, unable to let go of the tree, but so desperately wanting freedom. "Wh-who..? how...? You shouldn't be here...! However you're here you need to leave immediately before she-"

_Now, now, Alex. Let's not be rude. I see you're far more talented than what you were letting on Pink._

"I'm not Pink, and you need to let her go, you need to let all of them go." Steven said, stepping forwards.

Shakily standing, the girl moved between them. "St-stop! Don't hurt him... Mother please... I will make sure Mia and Sophie and Pink do what you want... just let all of these gems go..."

_I don't think I will be taking orders from you, you miserable excuse of a gem! As for you Pink; You should listen to her, leave._

"I'm not Pink, that was my mom! Everything you're accusing me of, she did!" He insisted, stepping around the frail young woman.

_Your Mom?!_

White laughed, a cruel airy laugh.

_Oh, you two really are alike, aren't you Alexandria? Blaming all you problems on your dear old mother._

The chained woman didn't say anything, just dropped her head, shameful teas beginning to bead down her face, it all needed to stop, her mother, Pink's son, everything, it was becoming too much.

The chains holding her wrists evaporated, and any color _she _had shown through, her silver blue eyes shining with a rage Mia had seen many times. "No."

_What did you just say?_

"I said no." She looked up and met the stare of her mother, the one who haunted her mind since her very birth. It felt good standing up to her, like this, telling her that she wasn't right.

_I am your mother! A leader! How dare you even think of telling me that!_

"A leader?" There was an airy laugh, her worries bleeding away as her colors became evident, inside and out. "I don't think so. I'm _done _with you controlling me! You're not a leader, you are just a coward who abused a child -_your child_\- into being just like you."

For the first time in a long time, she smiled her own smile, something full of confidence, she wrapped chains just like she had been held in around her wrists.

_Wh-what are you doing..?_

"What I should have done years ago."

_YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! EVERYTHING YOU ARE YOU OWE TO ME!_ I MADE YOU!

"And I'm ending you." The chains pulled White back into her mind, to the darkest most forgotten corners.

For the first time in her existence, it felt as if she was her own person, like she had her own control like her mind was empty for the first time in her life.

"You know Alex, she may have been your mother, but she wasn't your mom." Steven said, putting a hand on her arm as he barely came to her middle.

"...Nice one liner." She smiled.

"I think I got it from a movie." He shrugged.

Her brow arched, and her lips pursed. "What's a... movie?"

"We have so much to discuss!" He gasped.

She let out a soft laugh, it sounded different than normal, and she felt ridiculous, acting like a child like this, completely clueless. "I'll see you on the outside."

He smile and nodded, not only returning to his gem, but to his body, everything bathed in a warm pinkish glow.

* * *

For the first time, she was fully aware of everything, Mia was to her left, Sophie to her right, both completely stripped of color, and there were other gems, gems she didn't even know.

"Wh-what's happening... What is this...? What's wrong with them...? They're turning... pink... I don't understand... I'm in control... I-" Her voice echoed from all the other gems and realization dawned on her ripping from her chords in a horrified gasp. "Something's wrong... With me! NO!"

She released every gem, who collapsed to the floor, her face horrified.

So many things, so many feelings, so many emotions, it was too much for her to process. She couldn't even give mind to the rest of the crystal gems bursting into the room ready for a fight.

Mia and Sophie both trembled, looking first to Alexandria, and then to each other, who they quickly wrapped in a hug, soft kisses peppered over their cheeks.

"What is this...? I feel... ridiculous... Mia! Sophie!" She reached for the two girls, who stared in shock at her.

They gasped and turned away, golden eyes daring to look at her, muttering. "She's... off color..."

The younger ivory haired girl wasn't sure if she would be sick or not, after all, Alexandria, she, she was perfection, and here she was cowering on the floor, her GLF turned off to reveal her pale skin and blonde hair, she hadn't been like that since the youngest had been a toddler.

"This can't be happening... I can't have a flaw... I'm supposed to be flawless! If I'm not... perfect... who am I? If you're not Pink, then... who are you? Who is anyone...?!" Her voice rose in pitch and got higher the more she began questioning anything and everything she knew.

"You know... if you just let everyone be whoever they are... maybe you can let yourself be whoever you are..." Steven said, putting a gentle hand on her leg.

"But I'm not supposed to be like this, I'm supposed to know better, I'm supposed to _be better!_ I'm supposed to make everything better!" The platinum blonde whined.

"You can still do that. But first, you're going to have leave your own head." He stated.

_Leave her own head,_ She hadn't thought of doing that in ever. she hadn't realized she was in her own head.

Carefully standing she moved over to the young Diamonds and embraced them, something she hadn't done in forever. For her in felt nice, even if they didn't return it, for being too shocked.

"I'm so sorry for everything! And I swear it wasn't me! It was all my mother... My mother was a sick gem...that based the worth of a gem off of not having any differences. I don't give a crap about that stuff anyone."

Mia blinked and pushed herself back. "Did you just... Did Alexandria Victoria White Diamond... just curse?"

Sophie giggled softly and said. "I didn't hear it."

"Oh, shut up! I'm a grown woman I can swear if I want too! I just haven't!" Alex huffed, pushing their shoulder, her cheeks blooming even rosier.

Both the others laughed, shaking their heads, wrapping their arms around her. "It's good to have you back, Alex..." The ice haired princess sighed, nestling closer to the grasp.

"I actually never thought I'd miss you... but... I missed you." The Blonde huffed, nuzzling the crook of Alex's neck.

* * *

**Yeah! Almost done with season 2! Oh wow...! Amazing!**

**Review this please?**

**Also get ready because season three... Oh boy it's gonna be fun!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you for the 7,000+ views*faints* and all the favs/follows you guys! **

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Phoenix-Jessica Winchester-Morse **

**victoria cullen35 **

**Fadingspace710 **

**TheSomeHologram**

**ChaCha07 **

**Purplecatlover93**

** jimjon7 **

**lukerio13**

**taufikbjm253**

**Joseoma2050**

**YEAH! REVIEWS TO ANSWER!**

**The Keeper of Worlds -****_Well done!_**

**Thank you ever so much!**

**READ ON AND REVIEW READERS!**

* * *

_Season 2 Chapter 18: If you change your mind_

* * *

Soon enough, the ships were repaired, and repairs on Homeworld were well underway, Sophie and Mia finally worked up the courage to tell Alexandria that they were a couple, which took more courage than either expected, and the Eldest Diamond was more or less open to the idea, as long as Mia never crossed boundaries until Sophie was far older to which was reluctantly agreed to.

Alexandria had quite a bit to catch up on, and despite how unnerved the younger Diamonds were by her, Steven really made an effort to help her adjust, even if sometimes she was far shorter than Mia considering her temper, after all, old forced habits die hard.

* * *

None of the Daughters knew weather or not to be excited or mortified that they were going to earth. Sophie of course was delighted as the planet was always a beautiful thing to her, even when it was a painful reminder.

They were lowered to the ground by the youngest's arm, but remained as intimidating as before, not wanting to mingle with so many foreign humans suddenly.

"They're staring..." Alex muttered through clenched teeth, her face heating up and coating pink as so many sets of eyes stared at her, judged her, her lips curling up in a disgusted cringe.

The blonde didn't say anything, but kept her guard up as a human ran towards Steven, and Steven towards him, the older male somehow known to the boy.

Sophie just stared, she had a vague awareness as to what the word 'dad' meant, and that was the very same Human she had taken to the zoo, and to sum it up there was an explanation she was owed, as well as an apology, as guilt crept up on her.

A ship of known rebels landed on the beach, but since the rebels couldn't be considered that, the empresses just cringed, glared, or gawked. Of course the Rhodonite's enthusiasm about there being no more authority was something that caused all three to cast menacing glares, I mean, they might have just come to earth, but that didn't mean they were abandoning their positions of power.

Steven of course was quick to intervein. "Wait, wait! It's ok! I know what you're thinking but they're here to help. Off-colors, meet the Diamond daughters. Sophie, Mia, Alexandria, meet the off-colors." He gestured to both.

The platinum Blonde gagged on her words, but she had been _trying_ to be more hospitable to lower lifeforms at Steven's suggestions, and this was her first field test since leaving Homeworld, even if she had to grit through it. "...Hello..."

Mia did her best to smile, but it came off as more of a cringe, as her stomach churned, so badly wanting to force up the last thing she'd eaten at these disgusting, blatant violations, down right abominations, but through it all she tried to smile, even if she had to swallow the bile in the back of her throat.

Sophie gave off a small sincere smile, waving gently, even if fusions still made her feel really uncomfortable. The Fluorite, so many gems fused into one was a point of festination for starters, The Rhodonite seemed like she might be an interesting character given time to be familiarized, the Rutile one gem spilt into two it was as terrifying as is was amazing, and the Padparadcha looked so adorable.

The air was tense, and everyone stared at them.

"AH! It's the Diamond!" The small sherbet gem screamed, yep, she was adorable. Alex recoiled, absolutely repulsed, while a startled Mia stood ready to knock someone out, stepping in front of her new and first love.

They stood tense while Steven greeted each gem and the pink colored human, who was quite similar to the cotton candy hued lion.

They stepped off the hand and stood a among a group of off-colors and humans, watching the concert played by a human girl with strange colored hair, who gave Steven the strange wand which projected his voice.

The eldest diamonds didn't like the situation one bit, but Sophie actually enjoyed the concert, mingling with the humans and strange gems at certain moments.

* * *

As the sun began teasing the new day, they went to a forest, each of them brought down to a more manageable size, The two lovers recalling this ship, which the youngest greeted fondly, however, Alex again wished herself back home in the palace, her cape and dress already showing signs of wear that it should have never seen, a tear, a stain, dirt and grime in her sandals, anything to defile it more, but still she was _trying_ to be apart, and she really hated it.

"I don't know how we're going to heal all of them though..." Steven said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh! I know! We could take all the gems to pool of sorts! Like the extraction pools on Homeworld and then all our essences would reach their gems!" The youngest announced, and so it was deiced that, that is what they would do to heal all the hurt caused by their mothers.

* * *

"No! Absolutely no! That's not even anywhere close to an extraction pool!" Alexandria protested, Sophie's arm linked with her Left and Mia her right as they drug her kicking and screaming to Rose's fountain.

"But it's so lovely here, come on!" The youngest pleaded, letting go of the slender arm and slipping into the chilly waters, her form shrinking down as she let herself completely enjoy it.

"No! I won't go-" The eldest empress again wailed, her self silencing when chapped lips met hers in a meaningless kiss.

"Shut up, shrink down, and get the frack in here." The pyrite princess ordered, her boots and stocking kicked off, pants rolled up, and form minimized to join her lover in the pool.

Alex swallowed hard, her face again igniting a hue she wished it hadn't as she did as she was told, recoiling slightly at the temperature on her bare feet, as she slowly sunk in to join her fellow diamonds, the bubble holding corrupted gems floating on the surface as colors mingled.

She just hoped this worked, otherwise she was freezing herself for absolutely nothing.

The other Daughters gave her small reassuring smiles, as for once, they enjoyed time together like this, like they once had as children.

Steven beamed at them as bubbles began popping and healed gems immerged, to lost in their new world to even care that the diamonds were in the same pool as them.

Jasper came out, and went to attack the former crystal gems, but a simple glare and forced cough from Mia was enough to make her sink into the water.

The ember eyed queen and azure lady shared stories of the shenanigans they had gotten up to without Alexandria, who couldn't help but smile, a part of her absolutely stunned at how much she had missed.

* * *

In the end, it was decided, that they would stay on earth to learn more about this part of their lives, their selves, their history, their culture, then go back to Homeworld and change the flawed ways of their mothers rule.

* * *

"Does your sky always get so dark at night...?" The twenty-year-old questioned softly, sitting on the beach along side her fellow diamond children.

"Yep." Steven responded, plucking a few notes on his ukulele.

"I think it's lovely." Sophie sighed, her head resting against Mia's warm chest, where her golden stone pulsed and radiated.

"Not as lovely as you." The blonde crooned, a quick kiss placed on her forehead before the eldest caught sight of her actions.

"So what are you playing?" The platinum princess asked, looking away from the sky, and the two lovers to regard the only male diamond.

"Well I had an idea. Well a song idea, but also and idea-idea." He said, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

"Let's hear it, please." The youngest asked softly, eyes sparkling in delight, but also fatigue glimmering around the edges.

Playing notes and singing, he began.

"_I don't need you to respect me,  
I respect me._

_I don't need you to love me  
I love me._

_But I want you to know you could know me,  
If you change your mi-i-i-i-ind.  
If you change your mi-i-i-i-ind._  
_If you change your mi-i-i-i-ind._

_Change your mi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ind._"

Soft smiles graced all their faces as he finished the soft melody, young Sophie having fallen asleep on the line before last, Alexandria letting her own heavy eyes blink tiredly as she struggled to stay awake, not having really slept in like she should have for a few years, relying so much on her gem. Mia even gave a rare smile, relaxing down into the sand to let slumber overcome her as well.

* * *

**Well that's it! REVIEW AS ALWAYS!**

**This is the end of Season 2 so be prepared for season 3 which will come soon, I promise.**

**Until then, how will the Diamond daughter's lives be different now that they are going to live on earth?**

**Also if you want to skip this, it lead almost directly into "mothing is a pain in the spinel" Which delves more into Alexandria.**

_Also, Garnet just staring at Florite while drooling._

_ Garnet: "Dat mass."_

_ Lapis: "You have issues."_

_ Garnet: "Oh look, a mirror."_

_ Lapis: "GAAAAAA!"_

_ Lapis runs away. _

**Now that, that is funny.**

**REVIEW TO THIS PLEASE! I BEG YOU!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you for the 8,240+ views*faints* and all the favs/follows you guys! **

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Phoenix-Jessica Winchester-Morse **

**victoria cullen35 **

**Fadingspace710 **

**TheSomeHologram**

**ChaCha07 **

**Purplecatlover93**

** jimjon7 **

**lukerio13**

**taufikbjm253**

**Joseoma2050**

**lava84flow **

**CharlieFreemantheJumperch**

** Youtagames **

**Atarya QueenofEgypt **

**corbinskydragon1**

**YEAH! REVIEWS TO ANSWER!**

**The Keeper of Worlds _-__Garnet is pure sass and burn, and I find that VERY fun. Huh, wonder what actually gems even MAKE Fluorite?_**

**She is, isn't she? Also that is a very good question, in short I think she is one of the mysteries of the universe.**

**ARE YOU PUMPED FOR SEASON 3?! I AM! I CAN'T EVEN WAIT TO POST THIS!**

**READ ON AND REVIEW READERS!**

* * *

_Season 3 Chapter 1: Earth lesson #1_

* * *

Well, they'd managed like, one whole day on earth, and so, here and now, Steven had a plan for them as they all crammed inside his father's van, along with Connie, as he drove them into Empire City, for Steven to take them shopping for less attention drawing clothes and overall wardrobe.

* * *

They all went wide eyed as Steven took them into the store, and for the part of the boy, he found it hard not to be slightly embarrassed by their child-like reactions even thought they towered above him, and even a lot of the other women in the clothing department.

Both Sophie and Alexandria rushed to the racks of dresses and began holding them against themselves, gushing over the many details on the fabrics.

Giving a piercing whistle, Mia drew their attention back to the Diamond Boy and Connie.

"Look, I know you're excited about this, but we're trying to find you guys clothes that aren't going to draw everyone's attention, and that you can do stuff in, and get dirty n' stuff." The male diamond said, trying to calm down the giddy girls.

"But Starlight! The dresses! They're just _dying _to be worn!" Alex whined dramatically, holding up the dress she had been fawning over before.

"That's actually a wedding dress, Alex." Connie snickered, watching the confused face of the eldest empress.

"What's a wedding? I mean, this looks like something I'd wear back-"

"That's a long story, but not what we're looking for, c'mon, I know where we can find you guys some clothes that'll look as good as they'll feel, and not be overly dressy." Steven said, leading them out of the bridal shop and into something that was similar to well anywhere that had decent enough clothes.

After of course, they'd gotten swim-suits at his firm insisting, so Mia's sauna didn't happen all over again.

Mia went with some swim trunks but again, didn't understand why Steven got so flustered when she didn't wear a shirt.

Alexandria's pick, well, it was as strappy as it was tasteful, of course it left very little to the imagination, just enough hidden behind the black and white star patterned straps and crisscrosses'.

Of course, when Sophie modeled the simple enough, strapless blue two piece, her nose bled for at least a good fifteen minutes, and an uncomfortable something pressed to the inside of her trousers, making her thigh slick as it had a tendency to do, its mouth drooling over the youngest diamond.

But once in the main clothing department the middle Blonde wandered away from the skirts, and pinks, and floral type clothing into more of the men's wear, where she was the first one to pick out something sensible.

Jeans, tank tops, a few turtle necks, shorts, and held them over her arms. Simple enough tones of color as well, sticking with browns, blacks, yellows, and the occasional blues.

She was pleased enough with these few items, and she watched her fellow Diamond's grumbling over similar clothing with more feminine touches.

Sophie went with a few sweaters, loose shirts, a handful of skirts, a pair of jeans and capris, along with a hoody or two. Either blue, or black.

In the end, after much grumbling, debating, and whining, Alexandria found some plain enough clothes she liked. Tee-shirts, tank tops, shorts, skirts, skinny jeans, sweaters, and a few sweat-shirts. All of them ranging in the basest of color spectrum, which Alex insisted looked better on her than colors.

Holding up a black halter top with fishnet neck line, she looked to Connie and Steven for approval, holding it up to herself. "Well?"

It also had a matching pair of shorts with fishnet leggings, and overall was something she was pleased with, of course half of what she picked was a size to small, but that was on purpose.

"I guess... I mean-" Connie paused and looked at the outfit, then the young woman, and back to the outfit. "I guess if you had the right pair of shoes to go with it."

"What's wrong with the ones I have?" The Platinum looked at her heels, they'd looked the same since she was a girl, only growing in size.

"C'mon, you've got a lot to learn, girl." The dark skinned human lead the hybrid group, bags of clothing in hand out of the clothing store and into probably the worst place she could have brought them: The shoe store.

"I must be dreaming, oh, somebody pinch me I must be dreaming..." She drooled from the entrance, staring at the different types of shoes littering the shelves or in displays.

Mia pinched her backside and ran in, laughing. "Nope! I call first dibs on the boots!"

Blushing and sputtering, the eldest took off after her, stopping to admire the many heel designs, some far more ornate than even her own.

Standing silently at the door, her young innocent age caught up with Sophie as she lifted the hem of her dress off the floor to stare and her bare feet, small toes wiggling in nervousness.

"Hey... You ok, Soph...?" Steven asked kindly, taking her hand in his own.

"I- I've never had shoes before... only stalking's and those never covered my toes and-"

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure we'll find something for you." He said softly, leading her in, Connie having already found a simple pair of flat shoes for the young empress, the sounds of the elder two squabbling in the background.

"Here, try these on, they look about you size." The girl said, passing the pair to the girl of similar age.

Tentatively, the twelve year old slipped her foot in, recoiling as the toe of the shoe began covering hers. She closed her eyes as it slid on the rest of the way, and then her other foot became as covered as the other one.

She cracked open a cyan eye and stared at her feet, now covered all the way for the first time.

"You ok...?" The curly haired boy asked, helping her stand.

"...It's... it feels weird... but a good weird..." She said softly, taking careful steps, as if her balance had left her.

"Oh, Sophie! You've got shoes!" Alex gasped joyously, from behind her armful of boxes. She'd grabbed sandals, boots, heels, and any other pair that had interested her, all of them the same color as her clothing.

Mia had chosen something simpler, but still had more walking out than the youngest diamond, her arms heavy with boots, tennis shoes, and a few pairs of heels just for the heck of it, most of them brown or black.

Before they left the shoe store however, Steven made sure they each had a pair of flip-flops, swearing by the comfortableness.

* * *

After having made most of the main clothes purchases, they browsed, Mia having wandered into a shop of clothes she knew would look just as good _on_ Sophie as they would _off_.

Picking up a sweater, the youngest turned it around and looked at the female of similar age. "So, this is a virgin killer sweater? Like you were talking about?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." The girl said, rather not really being in the store they were in.

"Mia, for the love of all, don't look!" Steven gasped, his face a blushing mess.

Of course, she hadn't heeded what he said, and looked, her face erupting red and gem limb noticeably swelling.

"I'm buying this for you."

Although, she tried, the clerk refused to sell her anything without proof of age, or id.

She was about to wring the neck of the cashier, before Steven and Sophie drug her out of there, cursing.

Alex looked at her with a deadpan look, brow pinched between index and thumb. "I can't believe you...!" She groaned, as the group moved to another part of them mall as the sun reached its peak for the day.

* * *

**Well, this'll be a multi-part chapter!**

**Also, the "virgin killer sweater" was Witty's idea. Although there is plenty of pictures of Blue Diamond wearing them. -3-**

**The shop as to where they found it my idea, because, let's face it, Mia has some 'issues'. **

**Next chapter, oh I wonder what it'll be? XD**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you for the 8,410+ views*faints* and all the favs/follows you guys! **

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Phoenix-Jessica Winchester-Morse **

**victoria cullen35 **

**Fadingspace710 **

**TheSomeHologram**

**ChaCha07 **

**Purplecatlover93**

** jimjon7 **

**lukerio13**

**taufikbjm253**

**Joseoma2050**

**lava84flow **

**CharlieFreemantheJumperch**

** Youtagames **

**Atarya QueenofEgypt **

**corbinskydragon1**

**YEAH! REVIEWS TO ANSWER!**

Atarya QueenofEgypt -**_Amazing with the organization of clothing. Update soon please._**

**Believe me, a lot of it was on Witty, they're pretty good at this!**

**ARE YOU PUMPED FOR SEASON 3?! I AM! I CAN'T EVEN WAIT TO POST THIS!**

**READ ON AND REVIEW READERS!**

* * *

_Season 3 Chapter 2: Earth lesson #2_

* * *

The Daughters followed Steven and Connie to a restaurant in the mall that served almost anything.

"So, whaddya guys want?" Steven asked, scanning over the large menu above them.

Looking at her shoe-clad feet, Sophie gave a sheepish chuckle. "I think I've gone far enough out of my comfort zone lately... Anything you know that's good, and um, light?"

"Oh! You should try a cheeseburger, they're really good! Or that!" Connie said, directing her gaze to the different foods she was mentioning.

"Hmm, earth has so many choices..." The youngest hummed, mentally comparing the different items.

"Oh! I'm going to try that!" Alexandria exclaimed, gesturing to the seafood combo.

"Of course, leave it to you to go for the palest looking item. I wanna try those tacos, extra spicy." Mia scoffed.

"Are you sure...? Extra Spicy is... really spicy?" Steven said nervously, ordering his own food.

* * *

Food in hand, they all took their seats and began to indulge in the earth foods.

It took one bite of the oysters for the grand empress to decline anything else as her stomach contents threatened to be expelled. And barely a bite for the Warrior princess to regret her decision as well.

"Trade?"

"Trade..."

The two of them swapped their meals, The golden blonde taking great comfort in the slimy sea delicacy.

"That is so disgusting. Have you forgotten all your manners?" Alex groaned, noting to the younger's slurping of shell-fish.

"Nupe! Uh! This is su guud!" Mia crooned, slurping down yet another, and taking a bit of octopus into her mouth pleasantly.

"Are you sure you don't want to try some calamari? I mean I _know_ how you _love_ long wriggly things like this! Maybe the problem is that it's cut up into itty bitty pieces?" The teenager teased, putting another one in her mouth.

"Ugh... That's gross... and perverted... Leave it to you to bring _that_ up during a meal. And I don't know what you didn't like about these tacos, they're delectable!" The platinum hummed in pleasure, before a belch left her, causing her cheeks to burn in embarrassment.

The others held back laughter, but Mia couldn't help letting out loud bouts of it.

"...what was that...?" Alex whimpered, sinking further down into her seat.

"Don't worry, that was just a burp, they sometimes just, happen." The curly haired boy shrugged, trying his hardest not to laugh.

* * *

Connie lead the group to an Ice cream parlor, and ordered for everyone enthusiastically.

"...A kink shake...?" Alex trembled, what ever it was it sounded wrong in her personal opinion.

"Jawbreaker: firebomb?"

"_Death by chocolate...?_" Sophie shuddered, yes, she enjoyed chocolate, but to die by it? That didn't sound good at all.

They seemed a little on edge by the names, and they looked quite as strange.

Alexandria's was a dark slightly frozen cream, with different fruit scattered on the pink fluffed cream and a multitude of flavored drizzles.

Mia's was a fiery color, scattered with warm colored candy pieces, and strawberry drizzle splattered like blood stains atop the cookie crumb sand topping.

Sophie's was an ornate bowl filled to the brim with nothing but chocolate and fudge sweets.

Tentatively, they each took a bite and savored the cold food, the sugar and ice igniting their brains in a pleasurable wave.

Alex gave a low moan and tossed her head back, taking another drag of the frozen drink before her.

"You know, that really sounds ki-"

"Don't finish that Mia, don't finish that sentence." Alex growled lowly, silver eyes flashing across at the younger Blonde while everyone else enjoyed their frozen treats.

"If this is a dream, I want it to be a coma!" Sophie squealed, taking another mouthful of the chocolate food.

"I've never in my life left so happy!" Mia said, her bowl half gone already.

"It's soooo good!" Alex sighed, "Can we have another?"

The other two daughters concurred with her and nodded eagerly.

"But if we stay too much longer we're going to be late for the-" Steven began, but was quickly cut off by the trio.

"We want more!" The three diamonds demanded, fists slamming into the table.

"But-"

"Steven! We need more of this godly food! _NOW!_" Food was flung by the three diamonds slamming their fists on the table again and hit other patrons, who in turn started throwing food back.

Ducking under the table as an all out _war_ started, The male Diamond said to his friend worriedly. "What's happening?"

"They've lived their lives with bland fruit! The intake of ice cream's godly flavor must have driven them insane!" Connie responded, using the try their food came on as a shield.

"This is worse then when Pearl first tried pie!" Steven muttered, blocking a well flung scoop of ice cream with his shield.

The three diamonds were winning the war against mere mortals, and even mall security was intimidated by the three ice-cream raging girls.

This was seriously starting to get out of hand, and both Steven and Connie knew it, and they both knew that they wouldn't stand much of a chance against them like this, and so it was decided.

Stevonnie burst from under the table, shield in hand, blocking the flinging torrents of frozen cream.

"Enough! C'mon you guys, it's just ice cream, we can have some at home!" The fusion shouted over the clamor.

They stopped in an instant, and stared at the fusion, Mia and Sophie knew it, and the Blonde cringed at the display while Sophie stared with curious cyan eyes, but Alexandria, Alexandria was practically drooling, face alit with a flaming blush.

Walking closer to the three of them, Stevonnie grumbled. "C'mon, if we hurry we'll have enough time to clean up before we go see the movie...!"

They blinked and looked at their clothes and hair, which was covered in stains and stickiness.

* * *

"I can't believe I let myself go like that...!" Alex groaned, wringing her hair out in the women's room sink, dressed in a pair of shorts, tank top, and hoody tied around her waist, flipflops replacing her sandal stilettos.

"You weren't the only one. I mean, it's just food and I've never had any and-" Sophie joined with what Mia had been saying.

"Just because it was good doesn't mean we should have acted like that. I mean we're supposed to be good now!"

Mia had ripped shorts, hiking boots, and a tank top tied near the bottom, while Sophie had an off the shoulder shirt, with a loose flowy skirt and her favorite shoes.

"Are you guys almost done? We're going to be late for the movie!" Stevonnie said from outside the room, double checking the time on her smart phone.

* * *

**Oh, boy a whole new season! Can you believe it? I can't! But, this is the beginning to the end for them as this will be the last season!**

**But, what kind of movie will they go see? I mean they've only been on earth for like three days and they're already starting food fights!**

**Review please!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you for the 9,010+ views-*faints* **

**… and thanks for all the favs/follows you guys! **

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Phoenix-Jessica Winchester-Morse **

**victoria cullen35 **

**Fadingspace710 **

**TheSomeHologram**

**ChaCha07 **

**Purplecatlover93**

** jimjon7 **

**lukerio13**

**taufikbjm253**

**Joseoma2050**

**lava84flow **

**CharlieFreemantheJumperch**

** Youtagames **

**Atarya QueenofEgypt **

**corbinskydragon1**

**animelover2177**

**YEAH! REVIEWS TO ANSWER!**

**JustinTheSpider**_** -what about after the movies they head to the arcade**_

**Oooh! I like that idea, we might just do that!"**

**Wow, new chapter for this! WOO!**

* * *

_Season 3 Chapter 3: Earth lesson #3_

* * *

The group of hybrids followed the fusion to the theater, and took their seats in the dark room.

"What kind of movie is this? I remember you saying something about them back in my mind after... you know..." Alex fidgeted slightly as she remembered sealing her mother in the very back of her mind, curious about the large screen and dark lights of the theater room.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah! Well, this movie is sort of a Romance-musical-horror film all wrapped into one, it's called 'the waking hour of our love'. I thought it would be one to cover all the bases to get you guys accustomed to earth entertainment and stuff. Also it's like some remake of an early nineteen-forties movie or something." Stevonnie said, passing each of them a large bowl of pop-corn, and their drinks.

Getting comfortable they waited for the film to start, and watched as the room got darker, and darker still.

* * *

_"But Roxanne! You can't marry the Count! You don't love him, you love me!" _

_"I know, I know, Fjord! But if I don't, he will have you killed; burned on a stake!"_

_"Let him burn me on a stake, that evil Dracula! I couldn't care, if I got to love you, and hold you as my own for just that one day! I would die of a broken heart if you married that beast!"_

_"But Fjord! I couldn't live if you died for me! Let me live with that monster, I will think of him as you, and I will live happily if I try hard enough!"_

* * *

_"Do you; Count Dracula, take th-this woman to be your wife...?"_

_"I do!"_

_"A-and do you; Roxanne Balldorie, take this v-vampire to be your husband...?"_

_"... I... I... Can't! Can't marry him! I don't love him! He is a monster! I love Fjord, my Fjord! My heart, my love! I will not marry that monster I can't!"_

* * *

_The count Dracula was furious, Roxanne held firmly in his grasp, a ghostly pale, her screams echoing around the theater and ringing in the ears of he audience. He drank her blood, taking her with him, to become a vampress as he was._

_"No! You vile monster! Roxanne! Roxanne my love! Please! Please wake up!"_

* * *

Between the moving music, and heart hammering songs, the blood curdling screams and vicious spurts of crimson, the dramatic romance so strong to last even in death and the betrayal and heart break.

The Diamond daughters had no idea what they had been missing out on!

But, for Stevonnie, she was, well to say the least, she was ghostly pale and glued to her seat, eyes screwed shut and heart hammering madly. That was more of a movie than either Steven or Connie had predicted it to be, and the previews didn't make it seem that bad.

Alexandria's face was covered in black marks of her makeup streaming from tears at the very end of the movie, the Count dead, and a now Vamprirish Roxanne capturing her lover in a deep and passionate kiss, taking and turning him into a creature such as she had been transformed into.

Mia had every song stuck in her head, and would no doubt be belting the aria's out in her own style in the shower later, absolutely taken with the thrilling and catchy romantic songs.

Sophie, was covered from head to toe in goose bumps, heart hammering in excitement. The screams, the blood, the gore. It caused a certain sense of exhilaration to flood her.

* * *

After returning from Empire City, the diamond group, and dark hued human all went to the arcade, which had all three entrapped in awe at the flashing lights and pining, dinging, ringing sounds.

"Steven! Oh, Starlight! This place is amazing! What is it?" Alex gasped, spinning around and taking in every sight her grey eyes would take in, in a single second.

"This is the arcade! You can play anything, so long as you don't break anything." Steven said, allowing the three empresses to roam around and pick the games they wanted to play.

Alexandria went with a music simulator, certain her musical skills wouldn't be bested by some silly game. Oh, was she wrong. She tried to keep up with the flashing lights, but couldn't, in fact, she struggled to keep up with the simplest of songs. In fact it ended with her banging her head on the keys in frustration, trying her hardest not to cry as her lower lip stuck out in a comical pout.

Mia tried a racing game, which even had a motor cycle to ride upon in the simulated race. This was something she would be excellent at, she just knew it. And just as with Alex, she was wrong, loosing quite a few many races. She kept at it, almost to the point of crying as the computer generated racers continuously whizzed past her and out of sight.

"Damnit! How dare you cut me off! You fracking brick! You'll crash for this!" She growled, furiously trying to beat the CPU's.

Sophie, sweet, innocent Sophie. Perhaps innocent was not the best word to describe the young vixen, for she was clever, and twisted, hidden behind her sweet, naïve eyes that seemed to trick you into believing she was nothing but an adorable young girl. And her interest was drawn to a game, a game which only the most hardcore and vile delighted human beings took joy in playing and winning such game.

_Mortal combat_

She played, and she found out she was quite good at it, her character beating a good many hoards, and bosses.

In fact, on the final boss, when the game announcer said: _**FINISH HIM!**_

Sophie squealed like a child getting the most desired gift, she loved it because of the gore, the snapping of necks, the slicing of arteries, the ripping out of ones heart, the brains being splattered on the walls and floor, guts ripped out from ones bowls, oh she loved it all, every gruesome little detail and noise of gruesomeness.

Mia and Alex had given up and looked at the youngest taking delight and winning such a violent game.

"Should we worry about her...?" The golden blonde asked, with folded arms and concerned eyes.

"You should be the worried one, if you think _I_ was bad with my fantasies from back then, you should be worried if she ever considers this for 'roleplays'." The eldest said, a small smirk toying her lips upwards a margin, a small malicious margin. She might have been trying to be good, but that didn't mean she was about to sacrifice messing with people, that was probably the only thing she and her mother had in common, if that.

Dusted fawn skin got ghostly pale, and a shiver traveled up her spine, irises shrunken and heart pounding inside an all too tight chest.

"...I'm so dead..." She whimpered, trembling in place as she imagined the game of Sophie's choice, mixed with some activities she'd been wanting to try out for a while, and to say the least, it was veryveryveryvery terrifying.

* * *

**Oh boy... I feel bad for Mia.**

**Will Sophie ever act on her lust for blood and gore with Mia?**

**And what will the DD do next on earth? **

**hmmm I wonder if you'll review to this...?**

**Oh well, until next time!**


	40. Chap:40 Please read the AN at the end!

**Thank you for the 9,270+ views-*faints* **

**… and thanks for all the favs/follows you guys! **

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Phoenix-Jessica Winchester-Morse **

**victoria cullen35 **

**Fadingspace710 **

**TheSomeHologram**

**ChaCha07 **

**Purplecatlover93**

** jimjon7 **

**lukerio13**

**taufikbjm253**

**Joseoma2050**

**lava84flow **

**CharlieFreemantheJumperch**

** Youtagames **

**Atarya QueenofEgypt **

**corbinskydragon1**

**animelover2177**

**YEAH! REVIEWS TO ANSWER!**

**JustinTheSpider**_** -what about after the movies they head to the arcade**_

**Oooh! I like that idea, we might just do that!**

**Wow, new chapter for this! WOO!**

* * *

_Season 3 Chapter 4: Work things out you two!_

* * *

Everyone was silent.

They stared at each other.

The tall Blonde had her arms crossed and lips formed into a thin line, this was one place, one gem, she never wished to be around.

The shorter green gem stared up at the blonde, her own lips pursed and stared the leader up.

"...Mia, Peridot... I know you guys know each other -sort of- and I want you to try and work things out between you." Steven said anxiously.

"Can I poof her if she gets out of line for a peridot?" Mia grunted, eyes narrowed at the olive stone.

"Can I have Lapis throw her into the atmosphere if she tries to do anything?" Peridot asked, glaring at the diamond.

"Wha- No! Peridot, I want you to help Mia get her anger under control. And please; don't kill each other! I'll be back in a few hours, and seriously; don't kill each other." The boy said, getting on the warp and leaving the two of them to their own devices.

A silence stretched, and the short green gem ended it by bringing a large, over stuffed pillow from her gem. "Here. Take this."

"Why?" The hybrid leader hissed, arms remaining folded over her chest.

"Screaming into Pillows, screaming at them or hitting them, as I have found is a good way to alleviate human frustrations." Peridot stated matter-of-factly.

"You wanna know what else alleviates _my_ anger?" Mia growled, snatching the pillow roughly. "**_THIS!_**"

Lightening bubbled from her hands and attempted to strike the green gem, who floated out the way on her trashcan lid, screaming in fright.

The former barn yard was scorched, and Mia was huffing and heaving, shirt singed, hair tousled, and pillow still held tightly in her fist.

"You still wanna try the pillow...?" Peridot squeaked, lifting the lid from her head from inside a trashcan.

The diamond growled again and set the pillow on the ground, and began punching it furiously, cursing Peridot in the past and present, threatening her life, and anything of that ilk.

* * *

Later after their first session of sorts, Lapis showed up, Jasper in toe with a leash around her neck.

"What happened here? Sounded like a warzone." The Water gem asked, looking at all the burnt grass.

"...I don't wanna talk about it..." The olive stone muttered shakily, trembling as she held what was left of the pillow in her hands.

* * *

Again, drug there by Steven the next afternoon, Mia glared hostilely at Peridot, but not as harshly as she had the day before, a bit of her aggression tamed.

"So... What's my next lesson? And why are you wearing one of Steven's shirts? Not that I care at all you stupid green gremlin..." She said, trying to keep up an angered front although it failed, and her tone sounded softer and more relaxed.

"Well, I thought today we would work on dealing with your anger in non-aggressive ways. Like talking it out how Steven does." The green gem said, gesturing to the shirt she wore. "Hence the shirt."

The diamond grumbled softly, and tried to think of everything that really angered her.

Alexandria telling her off of Sophie. Incompetent gems. Peridot. Her pearl interrupting her while she was painting or sculpting. Sophie being stubborn and a smart-aleck.

It worked, and her anger started bubbling furiously.

"Alright... What now?" Mia gritted, her lightening bubbling around her.

"Uh T-talk a-a-about it? How does all that make y-you feel?" Peridot began, eyeing her nervously from behind her trashcan lid.

"I feel pissed off! Is that good enough for you?!" Mia snapped, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"N-no, you have to talk out in detail how you feel. Remember? Non violent resolution to your anger."

The gem hybrid screamed through closed lips, her fist connecting with a vase and shattering it to pieces.

"Hey! You-"

"That's my non-violent resolution. Go ahead, try it, it feels so good to just break something when your livid." The blonde grinned softly, kicking one of the other breakables with her leg in a quick motion.

The olive stone stared at her for a moment before doing similarly to her, punching one with more force than she had intended.

"Feels good, don't it?" The diamond smirked, her tensions gone, more or less, but it was just a little too fun to continue to destroy things.

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?" Steven gasped, staring at the mayhem that littered the former barnyard.

"Steven, I don't know how you do it. You have more patience than space has stars." Peridot said, dusting her hands off from the debris powder covering them.

"I actually think that this is helping. I'll see you again tomorrow, Peridot!" The diamond waved, stepping on the warp and departing for the day.

* * *

The next afternoon was actually far more passive, and Peridot took that time to just 'hang' with the diamond as Amethyst had said.

"So, what are we going to do? I mean lesson three." The Blonde folded her arms and flopped back onto the worn couch.

"I thought we could talk, just, 'hang' as Amethyst says." The green stone shrugged.

The gem scoffed and thought for a moment, trying to think of a topic, any topic she had in common with the gem.

"Sophie, I tell you what... She's... I know she's absolutely- Sometimes she just denies me everything because of I don't even know. It pisses me off beyond all measure!"

The green gem snorted, holding back a laugh. "You think she's bad? You should see Lapis in one of her moods! She says the earth term is called 'blue balling' where as one partner teases the other and denies them pretty much everything."

"Fitting name. You know, we should get that ruby in on this, and see how bad her sapphire is." The diamond chuckled, shaking her messy mop of blonde.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. I doubt Garnet would unfuse for that, but she might." Peridot said, relaxing into the ease of the conversation.

* * *

**So, Peridot and Mia are now on good terms with each other?**

**That's good! I think...**

**Also, I'd like to take a moment of silence.**

**Last night my year and a half year old weather lamb Tatin died. I found him bloated and it hit me very hard.**

**He was brought in on May 3rd 2018, his mother was weak and later died. I spent the night with him, he slept beside me on the floor, while I slept in the sleeping bag. He kept slipping under my Gma's bed.**

**He always had a problem with bloating, and was long with a big tubby belly, my precious boy since he was brought into our home.**

**When he was about three weeks old we moved them outside, and one night when I was putting him and the other lambs to bed, he jumped up to give me a 'kiss' of sorts and split the inside of my lip. Which really hurt, but he did it with the best intentions, I think.**

**He's always been a love, and when I would scratch him he would wag his tail and melt into my hands.**

**The other day, after a very emotional moment for me, I went down to the barn and he came up to me and rested his head on my shoulder and kept giving my kisses and licking away my tears.**

**Two days later is when he died.**

**Now, for some of you, this might be too personal, and you might think I'm weird, but this is how I was brought up, with compassion and a deep connection to animals.**

**So, to sum this up, Rest in peace Titan, you will forever hold a special place in my heart.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you for the 9,480+ views ****and thanks for all the favs/follows you guys! **

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Phoenix-Jessica Winchester-Morse **

**victoria cullen35 **

**Fadingspace710 **

**TheSomeHologram**

**ChaCha07 **

**Purplecatlover93**

** jimjon7 **

**lukerio13**

**taufikbjm253**

**Joseoma2050**

**lava84flow **

**CharlieFreemantheJumperch**

** Youtagames **

**Atarya QueenofEgypt **

**corbinskydragon1**

**animelover2177**

**jvaldovinos302**

**YEAH! REVIEWS TO ANSWER!**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt -_Why does Mia have a problem with Peridot? Update soon please._**

**Well, because of the whole "Clod" Incident. And get ready for this latest roller-coaster update!**

**Read on! Also, be forewarned, lets just say Alex is going to do somethings that borderline on adult fun so be warned!**

* * *

_Season 3 Chapter 5: Diamonds are a girls best friend._

* * *

Alexandria giggled, teasing her hair, dusting her eyes a darker silver, glossing her lips to shine and sparkle.

"Alexandria! Darling you look ravishing! Oh, why thank you, Alex! I must say you look stunning as well!" She tittered, talking to herself and praising how well she looked.

Stepping out of Steven's primitive bathroom, she strutted into the living room, modeling for the other diamonds, who happened to be watching crying breakfast friends.

"Well, tell me; What do you think?" She twirled, the silver lace skirt twirling around her, the black top hugging every curve and perfect arc, very little left to the imagination.

"Oh! Alex, very nice!" Sophie smiled, lightly applauding the look.

"Yeah you look amazing!" Steven smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

"Eh, I've seen you wear hotter. That's actually one of your more modest outfit." Mia grunted, looking around her to the tv.

The eldest diamond went to protest but was cut off by a gift from Steven.

"I was going to wait for your birthday next month, but I think you should wear this now." He said, taking a small velvet box from under the sofa and handing it to her.

She gasped and carefully took off the silver ribbon and opened the tiny chest, the jewels inside reflecting back at her in the evening light.

"I know that that's probably not the best gift but-"

He was cut off by Alex wrapping him in a tight hug, his face pressed between her cleavage. "Oh! Starlight! This it's beautiful! Help me put it on, would you?"

The Blonde muttered something about her being a kiss-up.

The curly haired boy helped take the pro-offered necklace and latch it around her neck, while she busied herself in placing the dangling chandeliers in her lobes.

"Diamonds are a girls bestfriend, Steven! Oh, I know they're fakes but they're simply gorgeous! I'll treasure them forever!" The Pale woman smiled, toying with the fake jewel stones in her long black nails.

"So, where are you going?" He asked, rubbing the spot on his cheek where she had almost too roughly placed a kiss on it.

"Oh, out. I thought I would try going 'clubbing' it seems like it would be a good before birthday treat." She said absentmindedly, teasing her hair again.

"Wait! Are your sure? I mean what if-"

"Steven, She can handle herself. Besides, she does something like this every year a month before her birthday and is almost gone for a week. She comes back and is quelled for another year." Mia said, waving a dismissive hand.

* * *

Alexandria entered the high end club, and oh, it was so much more of an experience than that television show seemed!

The music and mixed conversation thumped in her ears and swallowed her whole, while the scent of adult human drinks mixed with cheap colon and perfume. The neon lights turning her black and silver dress many colors, and refracted through her gem to bounce the light back towards the crowd.

She sat at the long curving counter, a bar tender asking if she wanted a drink, but she declined, taking in the sighs, scents and sounds that surrounded her at that moment.

"Hey, baby, lemme buy you a drink." A man said suavely, scooting up beside her.

Again, Alex declined, her face turning a pale shade of pink. "Oh, uh, I... I don't- I haven't ever had anything, I'm just... Taking in the sights." She sighed, giving a small black outline smile towards the gentleman who shrugged off.

It continued, even men who had dates came over and tried their hand at her affections, but each she shrugged off, that is until one man caught her fancy, not just visually, but sensually.

She had no idea how it happened, but they were in a hall, kissing, and not just kissing, oh, she had no idea how it happened, but she knew in that moment she loved it.

He would nip and tease at her as much as she would him, but a well placed bite on her upper chest caused her to hiss in pleasure, eyes narrowing dangerously as she grabbed his hair and pulled him away from her cleavage, which he had been burying his face in.

"I leave the marks, not you. I'm not a person who likes to be taken control of." Her tone was low, and held a small purr to it.

"Well, you're not going to spend a night with me and not get domed angel." He grunted, moving his lips back to her chest.

Her claws raked against his scalp and pulled him back again, chuckling deeply. "Trust me, if any one is getting domed, it's going to be you."

"Is that a challenge?" He stared into her sparkling silver eyes in the dim hotel light.

"And if it is?" She breathed, pushing him back until his legs hit the foot of the bed.

It all became a blur to her.

She'd ripped his shirt, somehow she was out of her dress, his shoulder, arms, chest and back were covered with bite marks and scratches, his face kept changing, the drinks kept coming.

She felt numb but electrified with pleasure, that was one thing she knew, everything felt good.

* * *

She sat up, groaning as she pushed off of his chest, she blinked her heavy eyes and stared at him, he really got old in one night, and his hair color had changed, and skin tone, and height.

She rubbed a hand over her face, and trying to not even put together what had happened in a week, oh stars, it'd been a week.

crawling out of the ruined sheets -A) because of her scratching B) because of fluids of sorts- and she made her way to the shower, where she washed off the scent of who knew how many partners, among other things.

Her hair was a mess, and the shampoo and soaps offered by the hotel made her feel greasy and they smelled like the backside of a sheep.

* * *

"I'm back...!" Alexandria groaned, pushing open the door to Steven's beach house, which had been newly rebuilt with a section for the three Diamond Daughters.

"Alex! Where have you been? We've been so worried!" Steven leapt off the couch and ran to her.

"No we weren't." Mia quipped dryly, receiving a weak bodied glare from the plastered empress in the kitchen rummaging around the cupboards and drawers for some aspirin for her aching body, in fact the only part of her that didn't hurt was nowhere.

"Well, I was! Where were you?"

"Oh, I was _out_. Did a little of this, tried a little of that." She responded nonchalantly.

"Well you can't just go do that! What if something happened to you? What if you were kidnapped? Killed?" He went on, his hands raking through the tousled curls on his head.

"I wasn't!" She smiled, ruffling his hair light-heartedly. "Honestly, I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl."

"Hey, Alex. How many?" The Blonde asked from the couch.

"One and three. These earth males are so less satisfying than the quartzes on Homeworld! And so submissive!" The elder blonde replied, with a smirk.

"Ha!"

"Ok! Stop! Hold the phone! Now give the phone to me! Just how many lewd things do you guys have or do or?!" Steven yelled, he'd only just really met them and a lot of things were coming out that he didn't even want to begin to know.

"Uh... I have three rooms of Nude portraits and statues of Sophie... ok... thirteen...!" Mia said first, looking slightly sheepish, her face covered gold and red.

"I have... a room for torturing and shattering gems...! … Ok four!" Sophie exclaimed, hiding her face in her hands.

"I don't have any-... ALRIGHT! I have a pleasure chamber behind my room with everything from kitty cat langerin to corsets and crops!" Alex wanted to play it off, but the staring eyes of everyone else made her snap, her face burning red.

"ARHG! Do you guys have anything else?!" He yelled at the three of them with wide eyes. They had a lot of crazy things, a lot of crazy things he wished he never knew.

With all the looks, the youngest broke again, shouting out her last confession. "Ok! I also have three rooms of bubbled gems so I can relive the pleasure of shattering them!"

He was appalled, and frightened, and disgusted, he snapped. "Is that it?! What else?! Huh?! What else?! Do-do-do you have a room where you keep the corpses of dead zoo-men?!"

All three of them looked at each other anxiously and squeaked. "...Yes...!"

"... I've dealt with Lapis and Jasper, and even _they_ have less issues than you." Steven grumbled.

* * *

**I don't even know... and I came up with this idea!**

**Oi!**

**So, Did Alex accidentally kill anyone of her uh partners?**

**Will Steven keep a closer eye on them now, considering her escapade?**

**And will she do it again?**


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you for the 9,920+ views ****and thanks for all the favs/follows you guys! **

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Phoenix-Jessica Winchester-Morse **

**victoria cullen35 **

**Fadingspace710 **

**TheSomeHologram**

**ChaCha07 **

**Purplecatlover93**

** jimjon7 **

**lukerio13**

**taufikbjm253**

**Joseoma2050**

**lava84flow **

**CharlieFreemantheJumperch**

** Youtagames **

**Atarya QueenofEgypt **

**corbinskydragon1**

**animelover2177**

**jvaldovinos302**

**kinkinnovich **

**YEAH! REVIEWS TO ANSWER!**

**JustinTheSpider **_**Oh my...**_

_** XD**_

**If you liked that, get a load of the next chapters we've got on hand for you!**

**So, please read on, grab your popcorn, sit back, and prepare to laugh you pants off with this next chapter.**

* * *

_Season 3 Chapter 6: Vintage: Era 1, Gamma Planet, White court_

* * *

The Hybrids muttered as they rummaged through some of their old things and some of their mother's old things, lurking in the darkest, deepest part of their ships.

Alexandria never realized her mother had so many shoes, or iconic outfits before the one she knew her to wear. She also never knew she had so little. In all honesty, a lot of the junk she had stored in this hull of her ship was either so outdated it had absolutely no purpose, or there just was nothing. Even a lot of her baby things weren't here, which was strange, most people hang onto those sorts of things.

Mia honestly wasn't surprised by what she found. Lots of armor, some of it so destroyed it was just a twisted hunk of metal, a few old vehicles of transport, and a lot of empty bottles of polish, most of it the cheap, get you hammered fast, quick to process kind, and a lot of her embarrassing kid stuff that should never see the light of day, or night, or should never see any kind of light at all.

Sophie was surprised by all the old décor her mother had kept from era one, in fact she was considering taking the old throws, pillows, vases, and statues out to decorate her room. Let it never by said that Blue diamond was not a gem of exquisite taste.

As for Steven, he didn't know whether to make heads or tails of a lot of the nothing that his mom kept in her ship. The one thing he did find however was an unopened crate, marked with White Diamond's seal, with a note written in gem to who he could assume was his mother.

"Hey Guys, do you know what this is?" He asked, setting the crate in the sand, where they were putting thigs they were taking out.

Alex hummed as she read the note. "Dear Starlight, since I know we won't be able to be with you when you finish your colony, I want you to open this once you finish. With love, White diamond. Huh, I wonder what it could be..."

"Don't keep us waiting, open it up! Open it up!" Sophie smiled, curious as to what was in the ancient box.

The male diamond opened the crate, and Mia dug through the padding to pull out a refined crystal glass, covered in roses and diamond engravings, as well as phrases written in old Gem, something she knew, but was rusty at, thus leaving the decrypting to the eldest who had studied the forgotten language with earnest. She dug further and gasped as she pulled out a bottle, also made of crystal, but she could tell just by looking at this, it was rare, and would be oh, so good, and to top it all off; Pink Diamond had never opened it.

"Oh stars... You'll never believe this!" She gaped staring with wide and amazed eyes.

"What is it though? I've never seen anything like that before." Steven again asked, looking at the bottle.

The three Homeworld Diamonds looked at each other and gave a grin and firm nod, each summoning a glass from her gem. Alexandria's was thin and the stem of the glass was carved with gem patterns and shapes, leading up to the simple glass, black opaque to clear. Mia's was far sturdier, and looked like a large shot glass, designed to fade from dark amber to shimmering gold, carved with very little detail, save for the inscription. Sophie's looked similar to Alex's but blue and far more delicate and detailed.

"If we're going to do this, we ought to do it right." The eldest smiled, handing Steven his own glass.

"Do what right, what is this?" He asked again, looking highly confused and just a little anxious, because they were starting to act a tad odd.

Mia popped the crystal cork, her smile growing even further as she filled each of their glasses to just below the rim. "Steven, this is Polish, but not just any Polish, this bottle you have, it wasn't so rare back then, but now, this stuff is rarer than Diamonds are. What you have is a never opened until now bottle of Era 1, Gamma Planet, White court."

"But what is that?" He asked again, looking helplessly at the shimmering liquid.

"Steven, This is the rarest bottle and vintage because White stopped having Polish produced in her court around the start of Era 2, and any supplies from Gamma planet have all since been used up. To find a bottle of never opened Era 1, Gamma Planet, White court is an honor!" Sophie beamed, lifting her cup up and savoring the aroma as it filtered up and invaded her senses.

"So... what am I supposed to do with it?"

"Oh, Silly, you drink it! What else would you do with Polish?" The youngest giggled, waiting for him to take a sip as it was his bottle.

He sighed and carefully brought it up to his lips, taking a small sip of the liquid. He had no idea what to expect, but it tasted pretty good, and so after that first tentative sip he downed his whole glass.

"Woah! Steven, take it easy, this stuff is about as potent as it gets." Mia chuckled, taking a swig of her own, savoring the burn, the sweet citrusy accents, and the bold charcoal finish.

"What was that stuff?! It's amazing!" The dark haired boy beamed, feeling himself almost float as the liquid bubbled inside him and sizzled in the back of his throat.

"That my dear," Alex sighed, taking a delicate sip of the drink. "Is White court."

* * *

**Oh boy! I can't wait to see what'll happen next.**

**I want you all to guess what Polish is to gems x3**

**Now, please guess and review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you for the 10,300+ views ****and thanks for all the favs/follows you guys! **

****JustinTheSpider****

****QueenWhiteDiamond****

****Yomon7****

****umi ryuzzaki1****

**rigenki **

**booklover30001**

**thewittywhy**

**flyinghetzer **

**booklover30001**

**zvorticx**

**chloe. mcphail. 94**

** paulcj224**

**Phoenix-Jessica Winchester-Morse **

**victoria cullen35 **

**Fadingspace710 **

**TheSomeHologram**

**ChaCha07 **

**Purplecatlover93**

** jimjon7 **

**lukerio13**

**taufikbjm253**

**Joseoma2050**

**lava84flow **

**CharlieFreemantheJumperch**

** Youtagames **

**Atarya QueenofEgypt **

**corbinskydragon1**

**animelover2177**

**jvaldovinos302**

**kinkinnovich **

**YEAH! REVIEWS TO ANSWER!**

**JustinTheSpider **_**Oh my...**_

_** XD**_

**If you liked that, get a load of the next chapters we've got on hand for you!**

**So, please read on, grab your popcorn, sit back, and prepare to laugh you pants off with this next chapter.**

* * *

_Season 3 Chapter 6: The after affects of White court_

* * *

Mia had brought her own private stock of Polish out, and they all had enjoyed at least five bottles each, which was pennies on the dime for the Daughters, but for inexperienced Steven, five bottles of unfiltered, Era 1 Polish, not to mention the bottles of White court from his mother's ship, the male hybrid was really beginning to be affected by the gem liquid.

"I've got so many friends! And they all have emotional issues! That I've got to fix!" He slurred, swaying from side to side in Sophie's private parlor. "My-my dad he lives in a van! And he-he-he has less issues than everybody! And I always gotta fix 'em!"

Alexandria cackled with laughter, rolling on the floor and slapping the carpet, absolutely insane with giggles.

Of course, Sophie and Mia were engaged in something else entirely, Steven drunken rambling the last thing on their mind as they were latched with starvation to the face of the other, hungrily sucking -albeit sloppily- on their lips and tongues as if they didn't have a care in the world, and had Alexandria been sober she might've slapped both of them upside the heads and broke out chastity belts.

A lot more was rambled, said, done, drunken, and in short, they drained at least 2/3s of Mia, Sophie and Alexandria's private stocks of polish.

* * *

They were on the roof of city hall, Steven still shouting or mumbling about his life's issues, while Mia and Sophie were still engaged in whatever they were doing, while now adding fondling to the mix.

Alexandria was a little less hysterical, but still out of her mind, a crowd of evening people gathered to watch the trio, while Ronaldo videoed the whole thing for his blog.

She giggled like a mad woman and hooked her leg around the flag poll, spinning around it like a poll dancer. Some men from the ground shouted and cheered her on, but that was the worst thing they could have done.

"Yo-you wanna taste?" She shouted, still giggling and swaying from side to side. They shouted up an eager reply, and she let out a howl of laughter as she lifted her shirt well over the swell of her chest, her bra getting snagged on the way up and showing the crowd a full view, before the grey article was drawn back down, many of the unmortified people jeering her on, to show them more.

She continued her dance on the poll, her shirt getting thrown off the side of the building sometime past one A.M. and Ronaldo videoed it all.

* * *

Groaning as he sat up, Steven clutched his throbbing head, trying his hardest not to barf as bright sunlight hit his eyes.

"H-how did I-?" He almost didn't want to know how he got on top of city hall, and what all the multicolored smears on the roof and wall, and the strange tingling coming from his gem.

About the time he came to, Alex herself was sitting up, but her hands quickly flew to her chest to cover the pale mounds of exposed flesh. In the highest pitch, most embarrassed tone she squeaked. "Steven, you would have happened to have seen my shirt lying around anywhere, or at least my bra, by chance? And my... underwear?" She added the last part so softly it was as if she didn't want to admit it herself, it also didn't help that her jean shorts were uncomfortable tight and chafing.

He looked at her, but spun quickly away, much to the displeasure of his stomach. "You could have told me you didn't have a shirt on!" His face was buried in his hands, and she shot back with much fluster.

"I did! Ugh, I'm just glad I still have my pants and shoes...!"

Mia sat up and clutched her head, mumbling something around her swollen lip, which was bruised with bite marks and comically stuck out, followed by a still tipsy Sophie in similar state, although her tongue was swollen not her lip, and despite lisping she was able to sort of manage something similar to Alex, while the golden blonde was completely unbothered by being shirtless because she had nothing to show and honestly that never bothered her, boobs were fun to play with but a pain in the you know what.

"I think I found our underwear you guys..." Steven muttered, his face turning all shades of red as he pointed to the flag pole, from where their underwear all flapped, knotted together in some sort of flag.

Flopping back against the roof arms flailed out, chest uncovered. "Someone! Anyone! Kill! Me! NOW!" Alexandria screamed, ready herself to be killed and dead, even being tortured by her mother was better than this!

* * *

Later that day, with ice on their faces for Mia and Sophie, and a clean shirt on Alex, they sat in front of Steven's computer as he scrolled through Ronaldo's latest post.

**"Will crazy female alien space queens impregnate us all?"**

Of course it was more or less baseless, but a deadpan Alex was ready to chop the Pyrite princess's tentacle off with her _teeth_.

"Really? You had Sophie openly palming you, on the roof of a building, for all to see, and it was put on the internet?!" She grit, face anything but pleased.

"Whell at weast I wasn't fashing the entire city, Miss-headlight-poll-dancing-sitpar!" Mia shot back, her lip swelling haven gone down enough for her words to be understandable, if just barely.

Alex flushed red and black, muttering. "I absolutely hate you for that. Don't bring it up again unless you would like me to bite off your tentacle."

* * *

**Ouch... that would hurt, figurately and literally speaking.**

**So, I don't think they be drinking Polish anytime soon after that.**

**At least their gems look nice and shiny now, am I right?**

**Anyways, as always Review your thoughts!**


End file.
